A Lost Star: Shrouded Destiny
by NightSky93
Summary: The four forest clans had left. Many seasons and moons have passed and a new clan has risen. With it three cats from different backgrounds will meet. A kit who doesn't fit in, a lone-cat with a gift unlike those around them, and a rogue who begins to question everything around them. With war inevitable between rogues and clan-cats, the three will meet and a lost star will rise.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Different Stories**

* * *

**KITTYPET**

"Mother, did you really meet clan cats?" A kit mewed, catching her attention as she glanced over the last three kits she had left. Her housefolk had yet to find good homes for them. Their eyes bright with curiosity and disheveled fur kinked and curled. Some truly took after their father in her eyes.

"That was a long time ago." She replied, looking away. "Times have changed and they will never return."

"And the wild cats that father meows about?" Another squeaked.

Cody blinked warmly, it had been many moons since her time with Leafpaw and the clans before they left what was left of the forest forever. She shook her head, knowing that there was no way a clan had been left behind. The four forest clans no longer walked upon the false-forest of what was once a moor. Gently, she rasped her tongue over their heads to comfort them.

"No clan-cats live here. The wild cats are probably loners or rogues. Now rest my kits. Tomorrow is a new day."

.

**ROGUE**

Reddish-brown fur rippled with muscle among the shadows, her amber eyes bright as the river trickled between the stepping-stones. Glancing over, her eyes glowered to the other bank. A shiny mesh stood tall between her and the large flat thunderpath with white streaks upon his dark surface. Acrid scents burned her nose as she snorted. Swiftly she turned around and padded back into the reeds. Her tail raised high as she went on the hunt.

Several long moons before she was born wild-cats known as clan-cats lived here. Now, however, they had left. Rogues, pieces of BloodClan that disappeared into the TwolegPlace, had returned after many long moons. She was a descendant of these heartless scoundrels. Those cats were as fearful of clan-cats like mice. Her tail flicked irritably as she brushed through the ferns and weeds. Grass crunched beneath her paws.

Soon enough, her group, would take the moors for better hunting. Glancing through the thin trees, she could see the unfamiliar lands as a haze. Bushes dotted the land, new earth covered the moors. They were now with young spindly trees that were to return the forest to the ravaged land. Her heart went out to the cats who lost their homes, but she could feel it in her veins. BloodClan may have disappeared like a mist in the morning sun, but they still existed through each of their paws and claws.

"Lion, there you are." meowed a familiar voice.

She looked up, spotting the bright ginger tom known as Moth. "What do you want?" She growled, stalking up to him.

"A mouse would be nice." He grumbled, looking towards the disfigured moors. "Shall we hunt on that territory again?"

"And risk our pelts being ripped apart?" Lion shot back, swatting him with her tail as she slipped passed him. "Get a few more cats to keep watch and we can get a few mice or maybe a rabbit if they still live there."

The strange land should no longer exist, yet it does. Clan-cats should have never returned. However, the descendants of BloodClan cats had curiosity and with it a whole new clan was born. There was no telling how curiosity brought a clan into their world, but none of the rogues wanted it to stay. Their former cats had betrayed them and now it was time to return the favor once and for all.

"Very well, I shall return with Heather to begin the hunt." Moth mewed, his eyes glittered with malice as he bounded away.

The ferns rustled as she yowled after him. "Meet me at the Twoleg bridge!" If he answered, she didn't hear as she hared off towards the bridge. Somehow, Cedar's decision as the leader of rogues will change the course of their history forever.

.

**CLAN**

"I visited the Moonstone." meowed the dark ginger tom as he padded into the under ground den.

"Have StarClan spoken with you, Poppyclaw?" The night-black she-cat answered.

"They have." Poppyclaw replied, his voice hardly a whisper.

"What did they say?"

"Nightstar, they wish for you to keep your eyes open. Omens will come naturally to those who are watchful. They are pleased that we left our savage history behind ourselves to become a true clan. However, they are not happy you ask for their guidance so often." The medicine cat reported, his eyes narrowing as his tail tip twitched.

"Then why are we here? Are we here to suffer at the claws of those rogues?" Nightstar snapped, her yellow eyes flashing.

"Patience, Nightstar. StarClan just wants us to be patient. Only time will tell us where our destiny lies. Perhaps it is time we have moved. After all, there is not as much land here as there once was."

"Are you suggesting we leave like the clans before us had?" she growled.

"It's only a suggestion in these dark times." Poppyclaw reminded his leader. "Sometimes, it can be a safer solution than what we currently have now."

"I will not give you BushClan territory." Nightstar snarled stubbornly. "Bushstar did not give his lives up for us to move."

"And neither have the -star's of the other clans have tarnished the lives lost by the many before them. There is a chance we will find a way through this, but there is also a chance that we might have to leave. Until we know for certain be patient. StarClan will send a sign as soon as they are able." He slowly turned and padded out of the den. "Don't overestimate your warriors, Nightstar or you're no better than a BloodClan cat."

The she-cat held her tongue, yellow eyes boring into the back of her own medicine cat. Fury scorched through her like fire. How could their normally short-tempered medicine cat be so calm about this? She shook her head. No matter what, her clan had to survive past Bushstar's reign. Somehow, someway, the clan had to survive like catmint during the early newleaf when the frost killed new-growth. With it in mind, she narrowed her eyes in a silent challenge against the stars.

_StarClan,_ she thought bitterly, _We have adapted to what you called upon us for. How dare you not help us against the rogues?_

* * *

**Author Note:**

Welcome to the beginning of a story I had started to create from the depths of my imagination.

In each chapter a new story will unfold.

Now, whose story shall be the first to come into the light?


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

* * *

**BUSHCLAN**

_Territory:__ Former land of WindClan, now dotted with more bushes and trees. It has been 10 years since the four forest clans had owned these lands. They have access to Highstones and Moonstone._

_Characteristics/Traits:__ Thoughtful and Ferocious  
._

**LEADER:** **Nightstar** – night-black she-cat with yellow eyes

**DEPUTY:**** Morningpelt** – very pale cream tom with gold eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:** **Poppyclaw** – dark ginger tom with amber eyes  
.

**WARRIORS**

**Brindlepond** – speckled brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Tangletooth** – long furred dark brown tom with copper eyes

**Pidgeonstream** – sleek gray and white tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice; Tumblepaw**

**Spottedstorm** – mottled brown she-cat with powerful hind legs

**Blackdapple** – white she-cat with black splotches and green eyes

**Twilightsky** – unusually flat faced dark cream tom with blue-gray patches and orange eyes

**Minteye** – blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, one eye is sightless

**Leaftail** – light tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

**Jaggedcloud** – reddish-brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes and torn ears

**Foxgaze** – dark ginger tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**Applemist** – ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Gorsethorn** – lithe golden brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes  
.

**APPRENTICES**

**Tumblepaw** – brown and tan tabby she-cat with pale green eyes  
.

**QUEENS**

**Gingerstrike** – unusually broad shouldered dark orange she-cat with white forepaws (Mother to Icekit, a white she-kit; Flamekit, a red tabby tom-kit; Drizzlekit, a pale gray tom-kit with white chest fur; and Turtlekit, a fluffy tortoiseshell and white she-kit)  
.

**ELDERS**

**Dappledrift** – orange and white tabby she-cat with faded stripes and spots

**Talonshine** – skinny white and ginger tom with blind green eyes

**Shadewhisker** – ancient blackish-brown tom with gold eyes

.

**FEARCLAN**

_Territory: __A group of rogues who taunt BushClan and their beliefs. All have been descended from the former members of BloodClan. They now roam the TwolegPlace._

_Characteristics/Traits:__ Intelligent and Judgemental  
._

**LEADER:** **Cedar** – beautiful brownish-gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**DEPUTY:**** Heather** – creamy brown she-cat with white forepaws  
.

**MEMBERS**

**Pounce** – black and brown tom with brown eyes

**Reed** – golden tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

**Berry** – cream tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes

**Falcon** – brown tabby tom with gold eyes

**Moth** – bright ginger tom with emerald green eyes

**Frost** – white and ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Timber** – gray and white tabby she-cat with a white muzzle

**Lion** – reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes  
.

**LONERS**

**Shadow** – long furred black mackerel tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Dusk** – thick furred dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Hawk** – long furred dark brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes  
.

**KITTYPETS**

**Cody** – elderly plump brown and mackerel tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Raven** – old black tom with yellow eyes

**Timmy** – long furred black tom with green eyes

**Luna** – thick furred black she-cat with orange eyes

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hello, welcome to a story I plan to try my hardest to work on to the end.  
I don't know how long it will be, but I will clarify a few things.

I was re-reading the warriors series and I wondered about what would be happening there after the events of the first and second arcs.  
Since Cody would prefer to still be a kittypet, I thought about what her future kits would have wanted.  
Then I thought about the last traces of BloodClan and their experience against the clans.

And thus, this story idea was born. Let us see where imagination will take us in this long forgotten world.


	3. Chapter 1: The Kit

**Chapter 1: BushClan**

* * *

The nursery was dark, smelling of warmth and milk. Icekit stretched her legs, stark white compared to her siblings and mother. She gave a big yawn as her brothers and sister pushed against her as they woke up for the day. The nursery had once been so big to them, but now it had become crowded with them and their mother. She blinked her ice-blue eyes, looking to her sister's tortoiseshell and white pelt as she escaped the nest.

"Hey, wait for me!" Icekit meowed, scrambling to get up and jump over Drizzlekit and Flamekit.

"Hey!" Drizzlekit squeaked, shaking out his long fur. "You stepped on my tail! Gingerstrike, Icekit stepped on my tail!"

The queen groaned, groggy with sleep as she looked over her boisterous kits. "Icekit, at least be patient for your brothers to get up."

"Sorry," she mumbled, letting her brothers go ahead of her. "I didn't mean to, I just wanted to keep up with Turtlekit for once."

"You'll never keep up." Flamekit teased. "Just look at you, you wouldn't be a warrior for many moons because of your white fur."

Icekit glared at her brother, "I can't help that I was born with this fur!"

"She is right, Flamekit. Now, run along and go play outside." Gingerstrike meowed, getting to her paws. "Your sixth moon is approaching and soon enough you will become apprentices. So you won't be playing around for long."

Turtlekit lifted her head, "We're going to practice hunting so we can be made warriors fast!"

Icekit nodded, padding up to her sister, "Yeah, Nightstar will be so impressed she will have to make us warriors early!"

"There is more than hunting that Nightstar looks for." her mother meowed, leading the way out of the nursery. "You also need to be able to fight. Especially with tensions as high as they are with the rogues."

As though to make her point, the gorse shuddered as Tangletooth and Spottedstorm padded into camp. Their fur bushed out and eyes flickering to and fro. Immediately, the pale cream tom raced over, eyes wide in horror and fear. "What happened?"

"Morningpelt, it's Heather and her cats." Tangletooth answered, his voice taut with fear. "They hunted on our land again."

The pale cream tom blinked, a dark shadow seeming to cast over his eyes. "I see now. They're still not taking our clan seriously."

"What can we do? We can fight and fight, but it's meaningless if they keep coming back." Spottedstorm fretted, "I know that the kits aren't as small as they used to be, but they aren't trained to fight or defend themselves."

Morningpelt twitched his whiskers. "I'll speak to Nightstar about it."

"Maybe we should learn how to fight early!" Flamekit meowed, rushing over to the older cats. "That way we can protect the camp!"

The deputy's gold eyes glimmered with amusement, "Now, now. We don't need this feather-down talk. Although, who knows, Nightstar might like the suggestion."

"StarClan told Bushstar that kits can't be apprenticed before six moons." Gingerstrike meowed, stalking forward.

"Calm down, no decision has been made. I will consult with Nightstar, but it is a possibility that the kits will get basic fight training." Morningpelt spoke gently, "No need to worry, she knows the rules just like the rest of us. They have one more moon of kit-hood before they become apprentices and on their way to becoming full fledged warriors of the clan."

Icekit blinked, unsure if she could believe it. Tilting her head one way and another, it was hard for her to grasp. There was no way that they could be apprenticed early, unless there was a reason why they should be. Narrowing her eyes, she already knew. Whatever the reason was or could be, it wouldn't be good. Before she and her siblings knew it, Morningpelt slipped into the underground den of their clan leader. Cats paced around anxiously while her brothers and sister play-fought, scuffling among the grass.

After what felt like moons, the night-black she-cat appeared with her deputy close behind her. Her head and tail raise high as she padded into the center of the clearing. Morningpelt was a few steps behind her, his gold gaze resting upon their prized leader. Nightstar, a she-cat who had rose into power when the rogues killed their first clan leader in cold blood. Revenge, the cat had claimed. At least, that was according to the stories the elders told Icekit and her siblings. She shivered, feeling cold as those yellow eyes raked across her in turn.

"Cats of BushClan," Nightstar began. "It has been brought to my attention that those rogues, FearClan as they call themselves, has hunted upon our territory yet again. I will send a patrol to ambush them and take them by surprise. In fact, I will lead it while Morningpelt stays here to guard the camp with the warriors chosen to stay behind. Gingerstrike will defend the nursery with the elders. Tumblepaw will stay with her mentor, Pidgeonstream, in camp. Along with him will be Leaftail and the younger warriors. Brindlepond, Tangletooth, Spottedstorm, Blackdapple, Twilightsky, and Minteye will join my patrol to get those rogues back."

Icekit glanced around, seeing the cats split apart. Worry wormed its way into her belly, fear making her chest feel tight. Suddenly, she wished she was closer to Gingerstrike so she could hide against her mother. She trembled, feeling exposed and alone in what felt like the first step into war.

"Nightstar are you mad?" Poppyclaw snapped, shoving his way through the crowd of cats.

"Poppyclaw, it must be done. We cannot wait for StarClan to send a message. We must act now."

"You're sending over half the clan to die!" The medicine cat hissed.

"If it is what it takes to defend our territory and clan, then so be it." Nightstar growled.

Beneath the white she-kits paws, it felt like the earth itself was lurching and shaking. Before she had known it, she nearly toppled over. Her mother lapped at her fur, trying to bring comfort. Yet, Icekit could not feel comfort. She was born into a world where their clan was under constant harassment and attack. Peace seemed to be nonexistent every time she woke up to play now. She could only hope that StarClan sends a sign before the life she knew for five moons was gone forever.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Every chapter will have the allegiance of the cat who will be a protagonist on the top.

I do plan to upload every other day, mostly because I am writing it all in advance.  
When I run out of chapters I have written I will let those know in the Author Note down here.

Anyway, let me know what you think of this so far and any improvements that can be made. This is written without a general idea of how long it will be or how it will end.  
It's a "Fly By the Seat of Your Pants" kind of story and hope you don't mind that at all. c: - _**NightSky**_


	4. Chapter 2: Troubled Rogues

**Chapter 2: FearClan**

* * *

"Lion, the hunt was successful as always." mewed Moth, the bright ginger tom swiping his tongue over his jaws for the last traces of rabbit.

Lion glanced across the border they often crossed. Flicking her tail dismissively, she stretched, belly full. "Could have been better if we didn't need to watch each other's backs." she commented, lounging in the shade that dappled her reddish-brown pelt with sunlight. Newleaf had been giving way to greenleaf as the sun's rays grew stronger and stronger.

A creamy brown she-cat stalked to them, holding a pair of mice by their tails in her jaws. She dropped them with a growl. "Lion, Moth, get up and hurry. Timber and Frost are bringing prey back for the others to see what we need to fight for."

"Come on Heather, we have plenty of time to catch up. The rabbit was filling after so many moons of water voles." Moth complained, rolling onto his back without a care.

"Moth," she sighed exasperated, "Stay any longer and your full-bellies will only attract those mouse-hearts who believe dead cats are in the stars."

Lion groaned, getting to her paws. "Fine, fine. We're coming."

"But, Lion."

"No buts," she mewed crossly, "Heather has a point, remember because of her level-head she is second in command for us."

"I hate it when you speak like those clan-cats." Moth grumbled, rolling over and heaving himself to his paws.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you used that lump three mice-lengths above your paws." she snapped as she started to stalk away.

"Grouchy-paws." Moth sniffed, padding after her.

She flicked her ears, ignoring his words as she lead the way back to their hiding place. They all hid among the brush and reeds, their ragtag group small, but strong. Soon, Heather raced ahead, taking the lead on the Twoleg Bridge. Moth grumbled again as Lion bounded after the creamy brown she-cat. Timber and Frost were hard on their paws, carrying their own catches.

The gray and white tabby and white and ginger she-cats each had a squirrel and a chipmunk respectively. In all, it was a good haul to keep a cat fed well. Lion huffed and puffed as her thoughts raced away with her paws. Of course, for a single cat it was a lot. For their cats it was hardly enough to feed everyone. Water voles and shrews didn't feed them well enough since they hunted whenever they were hungry. There was no real reason for them to keep prey around like those clan-cats had.

Soon she slowed to a stop, blinking as they reached their hiding places. Heather dropped her mice, nodding to Frost and Timber to drop their's as well. As though summoned, the cats crawled out of the brush and reeds. Fur sticking up in odd angles with leaf litter and moss stuck to their pelts. The only one well-groomed was the deceptively beautiful she-cat who stalked to inspect the prey.

"Well done, Heather." she praised, her voice thick with pride, bright green eyes shining. "I take it this is from those so-called BushClan cats territory?"

Heather nodded, "Of course. I figured we would like prey that we haven't eaten in forever." She flicked her tail casually.

Lion bit back a stinging complaint, her tail tip twitching furiously. Heather _always_ got all the praise like it was her idea to hunt there. Moth suggested it and Lion, herself, agreed if they had more cats for a successful hunt there. She growled low in her throat, angered that the creamy brown she-cat took all the credit.

Of course if they spoke out, the brownish-gray tabby would turn her claws onto them. Sometimes she didn't even have to lift a paw, the rest of the group would turn on one of their own if she so wished it. Moth shifted beside her, obviously no happier than she was about this. No cat liked it, but Cedar's word was always truth and law among them. Ever since the remnants of BloodClan fell apart, she took control until the tom who became Bushstar left them.

"Someday, we will have a fair say." Moth murmured, "But not today."

"I'd rather claw out Heather's tongue and eyes." Lion added in, her voice soft and dark.

"Hush, Frost and Timber will hear you."

"Do I look like I care?" She hissed softly, slapping her tail against him. "Heather takes all the credit like she is the greatest cat ever and for what? For first pick of the pile? For the best sleeping place? Just look at her plump belly. She and Cedar are the only ones well-fed around here."

"Lion!" Moth hissed back just as softly, "Quiet!"

It was too late, Cedar was stalking up to them, her green eyes searching and cold. "Lion, Moth. Do you have something to share with everyone?" Her voice dripped like the coveted scent of juicy fresh-kill.

"Nothing more than we should have brought back more prey to satisfy you." Moth answered, his mew forced to be in a cheerful sound. Lion glared at her own paws, silent and allowing Moth to speak. She didn't dare trust herself to do so. If she did, she would only get her fur clawed like the others. Mange never caused the hair loss, it was the scars they inflicted when someone went against Cedar and Heather.

"I see, well no need to worry. I will lead Pounce, Reed, Berry, and Falcon out to bring back more." Cedar mewed as though she was speaking to dumb kits.

Lion dug her claws into the soil. no matter how Cedar spoke, fury bubbled beneath her pelt. She looked up to Cedar, who was watching her expectantly. Her bright green eyes taunting her, daring her to speak out against this injustice. Finally, the rogue-leader looked away, padding back to Heather to pick out the plumpest pieces of prey.

The others stared hungrily, their eyes begging for a morsel. Lion had to stifle a growl as she got up, heading to her sleeping place. She couldn't stand it. She ate, but now it felt heavy in her belly. Her emotions were mixed around and tumbling inside her. Her chest felt tight and her claws itched to dig into flesh. Her tail lashed as she flopped down to release her agitation. She needed to calm down before she started a fight and lost because of her emotions running so high.

Closing her eyes, she imagined herself to be stalking through the forest in the night. A time where she felt at peace among the moonlit forest and river. Where the stars glittered along the winding river sparkling silver. It's babbling and trickle granting her peace long enough to finally get some sleep. Like a warm cloud, she was released from the pain and agitation. Her dreams welcomed her with the same moonlit river so she could watch the water sparkle in the silvery light of the moon.

Her tail was wrapped around her paws, her reflection a shadow among the running river. Feeling at peace as she crouched to drink from the clear waters. A soft scuff of paws caught her attention, her head shot up and her ears pricked. A shadowy figure stood on the far bank. Their long fur whipping gently in the wind. Despite appearing as a shadow pale green eyes glowed vividly in the night.

"How dare you trespass onto this territory!" She hissed, rising to her paws, fur fluffed out.

Yet, the shadow-cat only tilted their head, blinking their glowing eyes before turning and effortlessly leaping over the shiny mesh-fence. Lion followed, racing along the stepping-stones. Her paws slipping on the slick surface, claws scraping the smoothed stones with each bounding step. Once on the other side, she jumped, her paws just reaching the strange-shaped holes. Her paws hooking into it jarringly.

With a gasp, her paws gave out on her, she couldn't hang on and fell back with a weak yowl. She jolted awake in her nest, sprawled out and panting heavily as the sun was setting. Her ears pricked as she glanced around wildly, scenting the air carefully before licking her chest fur. No one had come to check on her. Embarrassment flooded her, and yet the shadow-cat was in her thoughts. Pale green eyes that were glowing, a cat who was able to jump a tall shiny mesh-fence in a single bound.

Lion waited until her heart settled back down. Sighing softly, she made her choice. She had to investigate there at night to see if she can find such a cat who matches the description. After all, she had never seen a cat with that exact shade of eyes before. Shaking her fur out, she decided to go and hunt. As long as she told Heather she would be allowed to. After all, the raiding party might not be as successful as any of them would expect this time.

* * *

**Author Note:**

A kit who is solid white unlike her parents and littermates  
and now a rogue who is also a female protagonist!? The audacity of me!

All jokes aside, I have no reason other than I liked Lion's name and chose her out of all the rogues. I use Untold Legacy (brought to you by the maker of Untold Tales) to randomly generate cats and then I filled in the blanks myself. Meaning she was randomly generated and I fell in love with her.

With warrior cat names, I can think of the type of cat they are. With Lion, it sounds regal, proud and loyal, maybe even good leadership skills and strength. Yet, this does not mean her fate and destiny is sealed. Just because the name brings up those qualities to my mind doesn't mean she is going to have a future at the top.

Ice sounds like a cold, hardy, and possibly aloof kind of cat. Yet, Icekit is so far being the shy and timid kind of cat. I feel warrior cats give names based on more than pelt, they also give it in hopes the kit will grow into their prefix. What about the last cat? We will see when we get there.

As always, let me know if I am doing well or if anything should be improved into this world. - _**NightSky**_


	5. Chapter 3: Wandering Thoughts

**Chapter 3: Loners**

* * *

The sun was setting as three cats walked aimlessly along the wooden fence. A long furred black tabby tom was leading the way, his plume of a tail making minuet adjustments to keep his balance. Close behind was a thick furred dusky brown she-cat who was glancing into the gardens warily. Dogs barked in distant gardens, spooking the she-cat further as she looked ahead to the tom.

"Shadow, we should find somewhere safer to be. Those dogs sound close." she fretted.

"Dusk, calm down, we need to tread carefully here." he scolded as he nearly lost his balance.

"But what if the dogs-"

"The dogs won't get you, but I will if you don't keep moving." snapped the dark brown tabby she-cat behind Dusk, surprising her.

"Hawk, I didn't know you were still back there!" she meowed guiltily.

"Well, I am, now keep moving. I want to be back on solid ground now and not when it's dark."

Dusk marched on, following their brother until they reached the hard black-stone. They jumped down, the sky growing dark and the fake-suns flickering on. Shadow padded confidently on the ground, his tail low as he peered around carefully. He crept along the ground, his eyes wide to catch any form of movement from the strangely colored monsters and their shiny hides. Hawk followed his gaze, keeping up the rear for their timid sister.

Soon, they pelted across the thunderpath, heading to the strange long and flat wooden structures. Shadow reached the structure first, looking back warily as Dusk and Hawk slowed until they were all hidden beneath it. Deciding they were safe, Shadow pressed on, sliding out into the grass. Flicking his tail, he lead the way into the bushes so they could be kept safe from watchful eyes.

"We'll stop here for the night." He meowed.

Dusk blinked. "Will we even be safe from those dogs?"

"Their stuck in their gardens." Hawk reminded her, making a make-shift nest for them to rest in. She flattened the grass and scraped away twigs and leaves to make it comfortable around the base of the bush. "Now, help me get this nest made."

Dusk obeyed, working her paws carefully while Shadow kept watch. As the tom and their group-leader he was keeping them united and in line. Hawk twitched her ears, finishing up the nesting area. Shadow glanced over, checking their work before nodding to them and blinking warmly.

"Alright, let's get hunting." Shadow meowed, "Who wants to head out first?"

"I'd rather stay here, I'm tired." Dusk mewed, getting among the dirt and leaves.

"I guess I'll head out first." Hawk replied, "I'll head to the bushes and trees if you head to the river."

"Fair enough. You have until twilight is over."

"I'll come back with or without prey." She dipped her head before sliding out carefully and tasting the air.

The scent of the thunderpath was strong and harsh on her tongue. Shaking her head, she padded around the bush and made her way to the other side. The green grass was cut short, unnaturally short for her liking. Feeling exposed, she trotted across it and the grayish-white slabs of stone. Feeling more at peace as she found wild ferns growing in bunches along with other plant-life.

A purr escaped her throat as she began to stalk carefully, her pale green eyes searching the undergrowth. Soon, she would have prey at her paws, at least she hoped so. When the sun is gone and it's last traces of light had vanished, she would have to head back and let Shadow take over the hunting. This was their life since they met up after spending moons away from one another. their Twolegs hadn't treated them all so well. Dusk had been chased by the family dog for nearly twelve moons of life. She only escaped when the clear-stone had been left cracked open. It was enough for her to slip free into the garden and away from the barking dog.

Ever since, she had been skittish about them, claiming they were noisy and how much their sharp teeth and strong jaws hurt. Their big clumsy paws could trample them, everything that the timid she-cat could now be even more afraid of. Meanwhile, Shadow had been left alone, his Twolegs leaving without a trace. He was a wanderer and only came home to find that the den was empty. Stale scents of his Twolegs were there, along with the sickness that often were in their scent. Shadow didn't go back to the den, knowing that the sour scent of death had come for them.

All the while Hawk, herself, had a mediocre life among them. She was treated well by the kits and older kits, but the Twoleg tom was crude and often tossed her aside if she was on his things. The things that smelled like him were always his. His side of the nest and his resting spot. All of it she was not allowed near. One time she had been in his way when she was going to get a drink of water he stomped his big hard paws at her and even attempted to kick her. The very next day, she bolted out of the door and left them all behind.

No matter the positives that outweighed the bad in the den, she felt much more at ease without the stress of if the scent wreathing around her was the correct scent for her to feel safe. By the time she was done in her thoughts, she found the sun had set. The light was still scorching the distant horizon, lighting it with it's yellowish-orange light. She pricked her ears and tasted the air. Hawk crept through the undergrowth, searching for even a trace of mouse scent.

Sadly, she found none. Twitching her whiskers, she began to head back to the make-shift den. She had to hope that Shadow was more focused than she was. Her heart heavy as she missed the easy life of a kittypet. She wondered, briefly, if she should return to her Twolegs or even visit her mother. With a sad shake of her head, she padded further and further away from her chosen hunting grounds. Once there, Shadow left to hunt in the night, leaving her to watch for danger.

Silence stretched as her sister snored, leaves rustled somewhere. An owl screeched in the distance and foxes were gekking somewhere close. She perked up, fear chilling her to the bone. Her heart raced as she scooted closer to her sister's sleeping form. Eyes wide, she waited as the rustling leaves grew louder and louder. Paw steps of a heavier animal was padding closer and closer. A soft growl and snuffling sounded as a musty scent of the creature overcame her senses.

The fox was tracking her scent and creeping closer and closer. Another rustle from the other side of the bush made her fur begin to stand on end. The other fox was helping in the hunt. She was prey and if she ran out, her sister could be left undefended. Soft snarls and growls were around her as she tried to stay strong. If she was lucky they would only chase her and leave Dusk alone. If she wasn't there was nothing she could do about it.

Taking a deep breath, she pelted out. Exploding into the open and the foxes released excited barks and squeals. She ran onto the thunderpath, paws thrumming the ground behind her. The hot breath of a fox hot on tail as it streamed behind her. Jaws snapping shut on air as she raced away. A startled yowl sounded behind her. Growing further and further away as she ran. She could only hope Dusk was alright as she raced back to the TwolegPlace with her eyes wide in horror. The snarling snap of sharp teeth being the only thing that gave her strength to leap onto the fence and into the garden.

She didn't look back out of fear that the fox was actually following her.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Before we get into the name of this character, how many did you think it was going to be Shadow or even Dusk?

Kittypets and Loners have different names. I assume the ones the humans give them have the same meaning as when we name them. Although, I feel Hawk would be a name she was given due to her looks. I mean, if I had a cat that looked like her I would name them that.

Now that the protagonists have been all revealed as she-cats, let's get into the why.

I could have made Lion into a tom before starting the story, heck I could have even made Shadow the protag instead of Hawk! Yet, I didn't. It's a mix of an answer.  
In the Warriors series it feels like most of the protagonists are male, so I want to start mine with mostly female. I will have male protags in the future, after all it would be hard to leave this kind of world behind.

So, until we meet again. - _**NightSky**_


	6. Chapter 4: Tom of the River

**Chapter 4: FearClan**

* * *

Weak light from the claw-shaped moon bathed the reeds and other plant life with shadowy silvery lights. Her ears twitched as prey rustled in the undergrowth. She stalked carefully, creeping up on the vole that was scuttling around. Swiftly, she pounced blindly, one paw catching the vole's soft furry body. It was letting out a high pitched squeal as she dispatched it in the darkness. She lifted her head with the limp body of the vole. A sound rustled ahead of her. She hid her prey among the roots and leaves of a willow tree, it's branches thin and drooping to the forest floor.

Satisfied, Lion began to pad into the direction of the river. The rustling was coming from there, she paused spotting a dark long furred cat. Their paws dipped in the river as they hauled out a silver scaled fish. Her ears flicked up in surprise, the cat sank their jaws into the flesh, pulling the flapping creature out until it fell still. It was almost like her dream from earlier. She shook her head, there was no way it was a dream coming to life. It was just a coincidence. That was all, nothing more and nothing less. Carefully, she padded closer and closer. Each step slow and delicate as the cat before her looked back into the river. He was on her side of it, unlike the dream.

_It's only a coincidence._ Lion told herself._ No cat made of shadows have glowing eyes! I'm just mouse-brained to believe in that kind of stuff._ Silently, she slipped out of the undergrowth, her tail kept still as the cat didn't seem to notice her. Their head dipped down, revealing broad shoulders. It was a tom. She parted her jaws to try and take in the scent. The acrid scent of the thunderpath's odd black-stone still tainted the air. However, the musky scent of a tom was just there. Most likely a wandering tom who was alone. Still, prey was prey, even if none of them hunted fish in the river. She crept closer and closer, preparing to strike.

The black tom turned his head, ears pricked and eyes glistening a silvery-green color in the moonlight. His hackles raised as he gave a wordless hiss of warning. She returned the gesture, her tail waving aggressively to let this tom know he didn't belong here. He glared at her, growling in his throat as he snatched up his fish and raced for the stepping-stones. She followed, much more nimble among the tussocks of grass and cutting him off instantly. Clearly this tom had never dealt with the wild grown grasses like she had to. She arched her back, prepared to fight for his catch.

He held his ground, tail tip twitching as he searched her body language and fierce amber eyes. "You dare hunt on my territory?" Lion spat.

"I didn't know this land was owned by you." he replied, his mew muffled by the fish. "Didn't smell claimed to me."

She felt offended, it wasn't anyone's territory, but they needed it to survive after the TwolegPlace became so unwelcoming. Kittypets didn't like sharing their food and thus making it much more difficult for them to thrive like they used to. "That doesn't matter!" she hissed, growling towards the end. "Drop the fish and go."

Amusement glittered in the tom's eyes. "So, this is about prey?"

"Think of it as compensation for not clawing your pelt off." she snarled.

The black tom blinked before heading to the river, Lion stared as he slipped into the water. Her eyes widening as the black tom began to powerfully swim to the other side. The current dragged him down stream, but he cut through it with his gaze fixed on the far bank. Soon, he was on the other side, moonlight glistening off the water that streamed from his pelt. His fur slicked to his body, revealing how thin he actually was. He dropped the fish and shook off his fur. Water droplets sparkling into the night air before he snatched his prey up and ran to the shiny mesh fence. Startled, Lion darted to the stepping-stones, bounding across as carefully as she could. The tom leaping as high as he could, his paws touching the top of it as he used it to pull himself onward.

He landed heavily on the other side and froze, dropping his fish again. Lion scrambled to catch up, before hearing the familiar calls of a fox. She stopped and peered into the darkness. In the distance, another long furred cat was pelting across the thunderpath. A fox hot on their heels barking and snarling. The black tom rushed off without his prey, his paws pounding into the ground as he let out a panicked yowl, one that sent chills down her spine. "Dusk!"

Without a moment longer, Lion sprang as high as she could go and clambered over the shiny mesh fence. Once on the other side, she raced after the tom seeing a fox struggling to get into a bush where panicked caterwauls could be heard. Fear laced their screams as the fox was snarling and yipping. The tom reached the fox, who was busy shoving it's head to squeeze under the bush, and slammed into it. Fastening his claws and teeth into the fox's rump. It let out a pained yelp, kicking him off as it whirled around, ripping it's head free of the bush to glare at the tom.

"Leave her alone!" the black tom hissed, slashing the fox's nose.

The fox flinched before lunging for the black tom. Lion quickly rushed the fox leaping onto the fox's side and kicking with all her might. The fox bucked and kicked, tufts of fur flying as it shook her off and bolted, yelping off towards the ravaged moors. Bushy tail streaming after it. Lion snorted, knowing it was BushClan's problem now. She looked to the black tom who had been shoved aside from the fox's powerful legs. He was gasping for air, his eyes round as he quickly slipped into the bush, fear-scent swamping the area.

"Dusk, are you alright?" the tom meowed urgently. "Dusk?"

Lion looked to where the other cat had gone, seeing a fox sniffing along the wooden fence. Her tail lashed, narrowing her eyes. "Tom," she meowed gruffly.

The bushes shuddered behind her. "What do you want now? A thank you?" he snapped.

"The other fox might notice us." Lion mewed softly, "It's sniffing over there for the other cat. We have to get out of here."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Do you want to live?" she shot back, looking to him.

The black tom stared, the fake-suns that lit them revealed the darker tabby markings hidden among his fur's dark color. His eyes still looked odd, almost a orange-like green to her. She shook it off, there was nothing she could do about the tom now. His gaze flicking to the fox who was still searching head low and intent on the hunt. Finally, the tom seemed to made his decision. "I'll get Dusk." he mewed softly, slipping back into the bush.

Lion waited patiently as a dusky brown she-cat was pushed out, eyes wild with fear as she stumbled out. "Do we have to take her?"

The tom ignored her complaint, resting his tail over the she-cats slender shoulders. "Just follow me Dusk. We won't leave you behind."

"B-but the fox..." she mewed, her voice hardly a whisper.

"The fox won't get us if we are quick." the black tabby promised, his gaze level to Lion's.

Lion nodded, beginning to lead the way to BushClan's territory. "Follow me then tom-cat. We'll take the long way to avoid any trouble with the fox."

"My name is Shadow."

"I didn't ask." Lion grumbled, trotting at a swift speed, "Keep up."

She didn't look back to check if Shadow followed. If she was swift, she could reach back to the other rogues and hopefully get Cedar to accept them as part of their group for a short while. After all, the cats could use a fishing-cat in their midst in return of providing safety for him and the she-cat. She was positive it was a rogue or lone-cat with a kittypet with how much of a scaredy-mouse the she-cat was. Regardless, she had to find a way to the Twoleg Bridge, it would be the safest route for any shaken cat. A thought began to swirl in her mind, a simple one. Was there even a place for a shaken cat among their group? She had to hope so, or else it would end badly for the frightened she-cat.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The plot thickens, what will become of Shadow and Dusk now? Even more alarming, why did a rogue seem to have a prophetic dream come true? - _**NightSky**_


	7. Chapter 5: A Moon Early

**Chapter 5:**** BushClan**

* * *

It was late in the night when Icekit was awakened by the commotion outside the nursery walls. She peeked over her littermates sleeping bodies, straining to hear as uneven paw steps sounded heavy. Carefully, she slipped away from her siblings and headed to the entrance to the nursery. The scent of blood was wafted over to her on the breeze. She blinked, as the silhouettes of the warriors filed through.

"Where is Nightstar?" growled Poppyclaw, the short-tempered medicine cat was sifting through who had it worse than others on his own.

He was sending only a pawful to his den so far. Icekit swallowed uncertainly, feeling unsure where their clan leader was. After mere moments, Nightstar appeared, the night-black she-cat had deep wounds as she limped into the camp. Her yellow eyes flashing in the darkness as Poppyclaw reached her.

"Are you happy with yourself now?" Poppyclaw fumed, sniffing at her wounds.

"They called themselves FearClan, but I refuse to be afraid." her voice was a low growl, but it was growing louder and louder. "Cats of BushClan, we are declaring war on these fox-hearts!"

Gingerstrike peered out, worry lighting her eyes. "Nightstar, think of the kits." she whispered, more to herself.

"Every cat will be taught to fight." snarled the clan leader, her head whipping around, blood being flicked onto the ground, dotting the grass. "Even the kits." She hissed to the nursery.

Gingerstrike looked away, silent and still. Icekit shivered, afraid as she looked up to her mother whose eyes were unreadable now. _What happened?_ she wondered, silently begging. _StarClan, why were we even born at all?_

Nightstar forced her way to the medicine den, Poppyclaw following cursing loudly for every cat to hear. Morningpelt, who had been sitting vigil with Pidgeonstream, had his head bowed as the sleek gray and white tom approached the nursery. His paw steps barely rustling the grass as Icekit shrank back to hide among her littermates.

"How can we be going to war?" Gingerstrike mewed softly.

"I don't know, but I'll gather as much information as I can from Blackdapple and Twilightsky. They must know something." Pidgeonstream answered.

"I can't see!" A cat yowled, one that Icekit recognized as Minteye's mew. The she-cat had one eye that was milky and unable to see. However, it sounded like the blue-gray warrior had her other eye injured.

"Minteye is hurt." Gingerstrike's eyes flashed in the darkness of the nursery.

"She will heal." Pidgeonstream murmured, "She has to. She is too young to be an elder."

"That doesn't matter, our kits could be blinded like that!"

"They won't."

"You don't know that!"

"You don't either." Pidgeonstream mewed softly, nosing her to her nest. "I'll sleep here with you and the kits tonight. Maybe Nightstar will explain everything in the morning."

Icekit whimpered softly, burying herself under Drizzlekit who only grunted softly in his sleep. Soon, she felt their mother wrap her body around them. The nest crunched on the other side. Peeking up, she saw their father curled on the other side just as protectively as their mother. Relief flooded her. She felt safer with two strong warriors to protect them.

Slowly, she began to doze. Her mother and father's purrs the only comfort that rumbled through her. Sleep overcame her, bringing her peace after the rude awakening. Dreams welcomed her, butterflies to chase and warm sunlight to bathe her fur in. For the first time in a long time, she had a calming dream.

Gentle winds welcomed her, no tree or bush in sight. The place where the huge thunderpath was said to be was no longer there. A vast sea of trees, so many more than she had ever seen. So many different trees were reaching to the stars high above, the sky was clear enough for her to see all the stars for once, too.

Something brushed against the heather of the moor she was on. She turned around, her eyes wide as the full moon shone bright like the sun. It was high above them as an unfamiliar reddish-brown tom padded to her. Dark hazel eyes twinkling like twin moons. He was much larger than most cats, a splotch of white was on his chest, almost like a flare of light.

"Welcome, young kit." he meowed, his voice deep and gravely.

She could pick up the familiar scent of her clan, rabbit-like and even with a hint of squirrel. She blinked, curious and confused. "Wh-who are y-you?"

"There is nothing to be afraid of young kit." the tom rumbled on, almost like distant thunder. "I am Bushstar, founder of BushClan. I have come to give you a simple message."

"A message?" Icekit mewed, cold dread flowing into her like water. "Am I going to be a medicine cat?"

"Of course not," he mewed in amusement, "Have faith, in time peace will come. It will never last forever, but it will last long enough for everything to be right in these times of hardship."

"But how will Nightstar know that?" Icekit mewed.

"If I can, I will visit Poppyclaw. Until then, put faith in Nightstar. Some rules are meant to be broken in a time of need."

. . .

It was morning when Icekit opened her eyes, she was still groggy as her littermates had left her alone in the nest. They were gathered around their mother and father, Gingerstrike and Pidgeonstream. She stumbled out, confused on what was going on as the two carefully cleaned up her brothers. Her sister already looked well groomed.

"What's going on?" Icekit mewed.

Turtlekit looked to her, seeming to be excited. "Nightstar is going to make an announcement and Gingerstrike decided we should be prepared in case she makes us apprentices early!"

Jolted from her sleepiness, she understood with dread. The dream she had did say some rules were meant to be broken. She had hoped this wasn't one of those moments, but it seemed like it with how quickly they were cleaning Flamekit and Drizzlekit. Once their pelts were smooth and neat, Gingerstrike padded to her.

"It's your turn now." she mewed, her voice solemn.

Icekit wanted to ask and beg that it wasn't true, yet she knew it was. Nodding numbly, she allowed her mother to clean her fur. She could only wonder how the clan meeting will go. Will their last moon of being a kit be stolen away from them or were they going to keep it? She desperately wanted to know.

It felt like moons by the time her mother was done, Their sleek fur shining as they slipped out just in time to see Nightstar stalking to the middle of the clearing. Her gaze hard and cold as ice. The clan was already gathering around her, knowing that the verdict on this war was about to happen.

"Cats of BushClan, gather to me." she screeched, standing tall as the cats crouched around her. "Last night we had stopped a raid for prey on our land. Cedar was at the head of it and we fought them off. I made it clear then and I will make it clear now. I have declared war with FearClan. They will not oppress us for our beliefs. They will not make us afraid to leave camp, no warrior is afraid, not now and not ever."

"Right!" Foxgaze yowled, his agreement echoing around the camp.

Nightstar went on. "We will need all the warriors we can get. Morningpelt and I have thought long and hard, but the time has come. Whether StarClan approves or not, to protect the kits they must become apprentices now and not any later."

Gingerstrike padded forward, taking the attention of wide eyes. "I accept that my kits must be trained a moon early." she meowed, her voice level.

Icekit blinked sadly, knowing that her mother had mixed feelings. Nonetheless, the clan leader went on. "Thank you Gingerstrike. We have spoken to your mate about potential mentors for them. Did you agree with our choices?"

Her mother dipped her head. "Of course. I trust my clan leader and mate."

"Very well, Icekit, Flamekit, Drizzlekit, and Turtlekit; approach the center." Icekit followed her littermates, feeling a little lightheaded out of fear. Flamekit reached Nightstar first and she wasted no time whatsoever. "Flamekit, you will be the first of your littermates to become apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Twilightsky. I hope Twilightsky will pass down all he knows on to you."

Twilightsky padded forward, his unusual flat face making him stand out more than his pale tortoiseshell pelt. "Twilightsky, you have trained Gorsethorn well in the past, I trust you to pass on your wisdom and patience to young Flamepaw."

"I vow to with my last breath." the tom mewed, his orange eyes sparkling with warmth as he touched noses with Flamepaw.

"Turtlekit, until you receive your warrior name, you will now be known as Turtlepaw. Jaggedcloud shall be your mentor. I trust you to pass on your skills of caution and listening." The reddish-brown and white she-cat dipped her head, touching noses with her tortoiseshell pelted sister.

Nightstar went on, looking to the next kit, her other brother. "Drizzlekit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Drizzlepaw. Spottedstorm has trained Applemist well in the past and I trust her to pass onto you her cunning and quick-thinking."

Icekit felt as though a stone was in her belly as the mottled brown warrior touched noses with the fluffy gray and white newly-made apprentice. She looked up to Nightstar's yellow eyes, seeing fierce certainty inside them. Unlike her littermates she was as white as snow. Even the white on Drizzlepaw was tinged a pale gray compared to her. She stood strong, trying to be brave for her mother and clan.

"Icekit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Blackdapple will be your mentor as she will pass on the knowledge on hunting with a white pelt and her bravery."

Said she-cat, dappled with black splotches, padded up beside her leaning forward to touch noses. Icepaw shakily stretched, her nose gently touching the older she-cats. With it the clan began to cheer, her life of a kit was over and she had to grow up faster now. She could hear them, her littermates proud, while she felt forced into the position.

"Flamepaw! Turtlepaw! Drizzlepaw! Icepaw!"

The cheers echoed around her, yet she looked into the green eyes of her mentor and saw the same sorrow that her mother felt. She wasn't six moons old. She was still a kit. Not yet big enough to take on warrior training, but also not quite young enough to not learn. Despite the hollow feeling in her heart, Bushstar's voice seemed to ring in her ears, just below the cheering clan.

"_Some rules are meant to be broken in a time of need. . ._"

* * *

**Author Note:**

War has been declared, apprentices are made, could there somehow be a mistake? - _**NightSky**_


	8. Chapter 6: Lost and Found

**Chapter 6: Loners**

* * *

The loud bellowing cry of a monster jolted Hawk awake. Bleary eyed with sleep, she glanced around, tying to remember where she was. Unfamiliar shiny Twoleg rubbish bins were around her and the scent of crow-food was around her. She slowly rose to her paws, muscles aching and stomach clenched and sour-feeling. She was parched and her paws ached from her mad dash the night before.

Shaking her dark brown tabby pelt, she removed grit from her long fur before taking a sore paw step forward. She could see the specks of blood from when her paws bled from the sharp stones and rough thunderpath. She would check them, but alarm slowly trickled back into her. The yowling, the snarling of foxes; everything was crashing back into the front of her mind.

Dusk could still be in danger, or worse. While Shadow could have gotten into trouble with the foxes. Hawk glanced around, seeing unfamiliar Twoleg paws and legs as she tried to figure out which way she had came. Wild with fear, she had left the large flat thunderpath far behind her. In the night she didn't have to deal with this many Twolegs, their strange scents confusing her as she circled aimlessly in place.

Finally, she spotted the shadows on the flat grayish-white stones. She knew exactly which way to go. The slanted shadows revealed the way of the rising sun, a sign that she knew would lead her back. Blinking, she turned and began to navigate the shadowy spaces between the dens. Pale green eyes focused as she trotted to a nearby garden and jumped onto the wooden fence.

Balanced precariously, she peered ahead, knowing she had a long way to go. Fear and panic made her lose her mind, but she was not going to lose hope now. Training her focus to the next Twoleg den, she walked along the fence, keeping an eye out for easy kittypet food that was left out. Live prey was tastier, but she couldn't afford to be picky, especially if it came with water.

Soon enough, after three different Twoleg dens, she found a place with water and some of the hard pellets. Hawk leaped down and approached cautiously, scenting the air, she figured the kittypet had gone on their usual stroll around the gardens. Flicking her tail, she started to eat, crunching on the tasteless pellets. They smelled enticing, yet they were disappointing in taste. She wasn't sure what kind of flavor it was supposed to be, all she knew was it wasn't as good as she recalled.

After eating a few mouthfuls, she moved onto the basin of water and lapped up her fill. Strength was flowing back into her aching body and her resolution for her choice of life rekindled. She would never go back to the easy life of a kittypet. Swiftly, she returned to her journey for the last several dens to get back on track. The sooner she found Shadow, the sooner she would know if Dusk was alright.

The sun was half way to it's peak when she reached the thunderpath again. It's vast surface strange and unwelcoming. She glanced around, noticing the nearby Twoleg kit Play-Place. Some of the kits were playing over there in strange brightly colored tubes and boxes. She had to be swift, she knew how Twoleg kits were. Some excitedly squeal when they see a cat, others throw things at them. Experience had taught her that much. Flicking her ears, she padded and hoped for the best.

If she was slow they might not notice her. A squeal sounded and she glanced over, pausing. She had thought she was spotted, but the kits were just playing noisily. Snorting, she padded on, picking up her speed. She skirted a sleeping monster and made a wide berth around a pair of Twolegs on the flat wooden-thing from the night before. They were meowing to one another, but she paid them no heed.

She approached the bush of the make-shift den. The scent of fox was rather new, but stale. Her jaws were parted and the faint tang of blood alarmed her. She couldn't tell if it was fox or cat blood. Tentatively, she slipped into the bush, finding the soil gouged out where Dusk may have struggled. She tasted the air again, picking up the scents of Dusk and Shadow.

She lashed her tail, furious. She couldn't tell if it was old or new since they had been here. She slid back out, carefully tasting the air. Twoleg scent was covering the area, but she focused hard, picking up an unknown scent of a she-cat. She blinked, confused. Had some other cat come by after the foxes were gone? Did they help Shadow and Dusk? She shook her head, unsure what any of it meant.

_Shadow, Dusk... where are you?_ she thought bleakly, before noticing something familiar and unfamiliar. Her attention was focused on them instantly. It looked like a cat, but it was sitting in the distance and she couldn't make out it's face or pelt clearly. She began to head towards it and it slowly stood up. Tail in the air, faded like an imprint or shadow of some kind.

_Who are you?_ she thought, padding to get closer. The strange cat waited before padding away, looking into the rolling hills that had been carved and dotted with trees and bushes. _Where are you going? Don't leave!_ she internally wailed, running to catch up.

The strange cat flicked it's tail, beckoning her before it bounded off, somehow faster than herself. Hawk pelted after it, knowing if she was seeing it, it had to be a helpful thing. Ever since she was a kit she saw faded cats. Cats who didn't speak, but watched silently. Their paws making no sound and yet their pelt could brush against her own.

Realization shot through her. The faded cat was leading her somewhere. It was swift and slipped through the heather, brushing through it like the wind. She followed, bursting out the other side and nearly running into a solid cat. She stumbled, skidding to a halt on burning pads. Her fur fluffed up as the cat she nearly ran into, a golden brown she-cat, looked startled.

"Wh-what the-! Hey, you don't belong here!" the startled cat meowed, quickly shooting a glare at her.

"Sorry." meowed Hawk, panting looking around a bit only to feel a jolt of sadness. _The faded cat is gone. . ._

The she-cat huffed irritably, "Get out of here, or else."

Hawk blinked, confused, "Or else what?"

Heather trembled as a ginger and white tabby joined in with a dark ginger tabby tom. Quickly, she was understanding what the or else was. She backed a step, uncertain on how far she would have to run to get out of this one. _But you can't run forever._ A little voice inside her seemed to say. _They might know where Dusk and Shadow are if you ask._

"Gorsethorn, what is going on here?" the tom growled, his eyes glittering with hostility.

"Some kittypet lost from her Twolegs?" the ginger and white tabby she-cat suggested.

"She smells like thunderpath. She might be one of those rogues!" Gorsethorn, the golden brown she-cat, gasped.

"Then we should teach her a lesson." snarled the tom as he unsheathed his claws.

Hawk felt her hackles rise, fear flashed through her, the faded cat had lead her to trouble. She couldn't help but feel betrayed by it, usually good things happened, that was how she found her siblings before, but now it was bad for some reason. She unsheathed her claws, ready to fight if she had to.

"Applemist, check the area for others." Gorsethorn ordered, "We need to be careful after what Nightstar had said."

The ginger and white tabby took off to sift through the undergrowth while the tom circled around Hawk. She held her ground, as he took in her scent, amber eyes blazing. "We should end it right here and now."

"Hold it off, Foxgaze. This she-cat might prove to be useful if she is alone."

"It can send a message to not mess with BushClan!" He snarled.

"There is no other cat scent." Applemist reported, padding up to them. "She's alone."

"Then we'll take her back to camp."

Foxgaze stared at the golden brown she-cat. "Are you _mad_? What if she goes back to those rogues and tells them where we are located?"

"We need to let Nightstar decide this." Gorsethorn replied, "You may be the oldest here, but you aren't the clan leader."

Foxgaze grumbled, but glowered at Hawk. "Move it, she-cat. You are a prisoner of war now."

"_War_?" Hawk squeaked out, startled. "I'm just trying to find my brother and sister!"

"Likely story." he hissed, "Now get moving." the tom shoved her forward, forcing her to follow the lithe she-cat before her.

Suddenly, she felt her future was back to square one: Uncertain and alone in a place she did not feel welcome in. Pale green eyes flicked around, but none of the cats really looked at her. Helpless, she padded with them, afraid of what might have happened to her littermates now that they were separated and lost from one another. With a small sigh, she plodded on, hoping that somehow things would be alright once again.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Thought I forgot that Hawk was to be the cat who had a gift?

I didn't. It was just hard to think of how to in-cooperate it into the story.

It's in effect now though. Although, just who is the faded cat she sees? - _**NightSky**_


	9. Chapter 7: Preparing for the Worst

**Chapter 7: BushClan**

* * *

Icepaw slammed onto the ground, hissing softly as she kicked off the much bigger apprentice, Tumblepaw. The brown and tan tabby she-cat scrambled to her paws, fur ruffled as Icepaw prepared to strike again. Her father's voice rang clear as Blackdapple stepped between them, their fight training had stopped. She was panting, glancing to Tumblepaw who was panting lightly.

"That's enough." Pidgeonstream meowed.

Black dappled nodded as she checked on them with a careful sniff. "You have both done well. Ice paw is catching up to Tumblepaw nicely. I hope the rest will too."

"To be honest, I was worried, but you are mentoring her very well for the first day." her father praised, blinking to Icepaw warmly.

"Well, I am only learning as fast as I can." Icepaw added in, looking to Tumblepaw. "Although, I don't think my blows would be strong enough to take care of a rogue. I know I wouldn't want to face off against Tumblepaw if I was one, hers hurt!"

"Sorry," the brown and tan tabby mewed, "I kind of got carried away. It's been so long since I was able to train with another apprentice."

"It's alright you both did well. Let's go have some prey and rest for now. I'll check in with Morningpelt to see if he has anything planned for us." Pidgeonstream meowed as he began to lead the way back from the training hollow.

Swiftly Icepaw and Tumblepaw followed with Blackdapple bringing up the rear. The training hollow had always been with odd peaty ground and springy spindles of grass and moss. Gorse encircled it for protection, woven together moons before her birth. Ferns grown as well to help practice stalking in undergrowth.

They hadn't explored the territory just yet though. Nightstar had made the orders clear through Morningpelt that they needed to learn to fight well enough to protect themselves before they could hunt and be taught where their borders were. The most Icepaw had been able to see was the bushes, gorse, and ferns that decorated their territory. She even had scent heather and other wild flowers in the air.

Curiosity bubbled to life inside her as she padded into the camp. Tumblepaw was heading to the fresh-kill pile. She wanted to explore further than the training hollow. Looking across the clearing she spotted Turtlepaw and Drizzlepaw practicing fighting move on one another. Flamepaw was watching them before pouncing in on the command of Twilightsky.

With a jolt, Icepaw realized what they were doing. They were having Turtlepaw practice against two opponents at once. Practice of a tactic the rogues might use. Tumble paw padded up beside her with a pair of mice. "Thought I should get you one." She mewed as she dropped them.

"Thanks" Icepaw mewed softly before picking one up. It wasn't very fresh, so she was certain that Tumblepaw dug it out so the elders wouldn't have to eat it. She started to tuck into her mouse when the barrier rustled. She perked up, seeing Gorsethorn coming in first through the ferns and gorse.

Icepaw felt the prey practically catch in her throat. A stranger slipped in after them, thin and scrawny. Long dark tabby fur draped over their frame and wide pale green eyes glancing around in wonder. She blinked, watching the new she-cat who was shoved forward, stumbling over her own paws as the dark ginger and white tom padded inside.

"Move it, prisoner! Why slow down like you never seen so many cats before?" Foxgaze snapped.

"I never have!" the she-cat fumed in return, glaring at the tom as she went on. "I've told you time and time again, I am looking for my littermates! A pair of foxes came and-"

"Silence!" he cut her off. "Nobody asked for your lies!"

"You did ask why she was slowing down and she did try to explain herself." Applemist meowed crossly, ignoring the tom's glare.

"And who asked you?" he snarled.

"Foxgaze, enough." Morningpelt growled, stalking up to them. "Now why did you bring this she-cat here?"

"The rogues might have sent this cat to spy."

"Applemist go get Nightstar." the deputy ordered, without a word Applemist dipped her head and raced by to fetch their leader, as he focused on the she-cat. "Who are you really?"

"My name is Hawk." The she-cat answered, her fur beginning to smooth out. "I was traveling with my brother and sister. We were stopping near the large thunderpath when foxes attacked. I tried to draw them away, but one stayed to go after my sister. Today I went back to try and find a trace of where she and my brother had gone. Instead, I ran into those cats and they brought me here."

Morningpelt blinked slowly, his gold gaze searching the pale green depths before him. Finally, the pale cream tom turned to his leader, who was padding confidently forward. "Nightstar, you need to decide on this."

"What did this flea-bitten prisoner tell you?" she asked, her yellow eyes glaring at the she-cat.

"She claims her name is Hawk and she was traveling with littermates. Allegedly, it was an accident that she ran into our warriors. What do you think?"

Nightstar was silent before snorting. "We'll keep her in the Nursery. We have no kits thus she will be kept hidden well in there. She will not be allowed to leave and I want a guard to watch over her day ad night."

"I can take first watch." Foxgaze volunteered, his dark amber eyes sparkling with malice.

"Very well, but don't harm her." the night-black she-cat ordered.

"If she's smart she won't."

Icepaw watched with wide eyes, glancing around in wonder. Hawk was herded to the nursery. She could only wonder if the she-cat was truly telling the truth. She blinked slowly, there was a high chance it wasn't though. She knew that and so did the rest of the clan. Even if the stranger she-cat was telling the truth, they had to be careful.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Tumblepaw whispered.

"I don't know." she replied honestly, "Maybe we will find out more soon."

"Remember, Nightstar said that we go to war as soon as the leaves wither and fall."

Icepaw blinked, looking to the brown and tan tabby. Her eyes trained on the nursery, her whiskered twitching with curiosity. She knew that look, her sister often had it when they would sneak out of the nursery at a moon of age. She shook her head. "Tumblepaw, don't-"

"We have to sneak in there. We have to know." her friend mewed, her tail twitching, "What if she really is telling the truth?"

"We'll get in trouble!" Icepaw meowed, exasperated.

"But we have to know!"

"It's not up to us." the white she-cat reminded Tumblepaw. "It's up to Nightstar, so we have to wait. If they react then she has been lying."

Tumblepaw stared back at her in dismay. "And if they don't?"

Silence stifled the air between them. Only the breeze running through the heather, ferns, and gorse had answered them. Icepaw honestly didn't know. Bushstar had told her to trust Nightstar and her choice. That was what she had to do from now on. After a few heart beats, she gave her answer in a soft mew.

"Then we have to hope Nightstar had made the right decision."

* * *

**Author Note:**

This was a hard chapter to power through.  
Like always I have a base idea of how it starts, middle, and end.  
However, I do not know how to link the events together properly.  
I will fight through it and work hard.  
May this story come to some conclusion.

_Edit: I have tried to update this many times but either it was my internet being  
__unable to work and/or the site itself preventing me from updating.  
So, now it's finally here. Late and all. _\- _**NightSky**_


	10. Chapter 8: Finding their Places

**Chapter 8: FearClan**

* * *

Cedar glared at Lion when she had come in, her once beautiful fur scored with ragged wounds. Blood staining her brownish-gray fur. Fire was in her bright green eyes as she stalked up to her. Claws scoring the ground in frustration. They had gone to sleep early and Heather promised to let Cedar know. Shaking her head, Lion understood. There was no space for cats who can't pull their own weight.

"Who told _you_ that you can bring strange cats here?" She snapped.

"I brought them to see you, I didn't know the hunting went sour until I got back." Lion replied in a tight mew.

"What can they even bring to this group? One is so scared she is no more than a _kittypet_!"

"The tom can fish." Lion answered her, holding her ground. "I don't know what the she-cat can bring but he wouldn't leave her."

"He can fish?" Heather broke in, padding up to them.

"I saw him last night fishing from the river while I was hunting. I was going to chase him off, but he escaped. He swims and everything. Almost like he has always done it."

"We should keep them, what if the she-cat can fish too?" Heather looked to the rogue leader expectantly.

Cedar was silent, her tail twitching before she meowed. "Bring the tom to me."

Lion dipped her head, "Yes, Cedar." she mewed, heading to her den to fetch the black tabby. Shadow, as he called himself, was huddled up to the dusky brown she-cat. His pale green eyes flashing to her. Lion blinked slowly, "Cedar wishes to speak with you."

Shadow nodded, rising to his paws and murmuring something to Dusk before going up to her. "Is it about if we could stay here?"

"I don't know." Lion admitted softly, "Just follow me and only speak when spoken to."

A puzzled expression was on Shadow's face, but she ignored it as she whirled around and lead him to Cedar. Despite the claw marks and bites that marred her beautiful coat, Cedar still had a deceptive beauty about her. Lion was unsure how, was it more than her fur? Was it in her eyes and unmarked face? She didn't know, but it unnerved her.

"This is Shadow." she mewed softly.

"Thank you Lion." Cedar meowed, her eyes glancing over the tom's features. "My, my she has brought back such a strong looking cat. Shadow, was it?"

Shadow nodded, "Yes."

"And you are with a she-cat, who is she?"

"My sister, Dusk."

Cedar's eyes gleamed. "Is that so? Does she hunt? Fish perhaps?"

"She hunts," he replied, seeming to be relaxed now. "I have tried to teach her to fish, but she isn't the best at it just yet."

"We can let you and her stay if you teach us to fish." Cedar meowed, trilling softly. "Of course, I would like to learn this skill first if you don't mind."

Alarm flashed through Lion. Her gaze glanced to the toms of the group, the four of them were looking to each other nervously. They knew what she was up to. Cedar had a she-cat only group and only recruited toms for herself. Any tom she couldn't control and keep for herself became beneath her.

"I would be honored to." Shadow replied, purring softly, "You look like a fast learner."

_What on earth are they thinking! Is he an ally for us to have or a potential mate for her?_ Lion thought, looking between the two before looking to Heather whose gaze was unreadable. She would never speak out against Cedar, after all she supported her leader without question. Nonetheless, Cedar was padding away with Shadow.

"Lion, make sure his sister is comfortable. Perhaps have Reed or Falcon watch over her needs." Cedar called over her shoulder.

Lion dipped her head, glancing to Reed and Falcon. "Come with me. She's shaken so be gentle."

"I don't see why we should." the golden tabby snorted.

"What if she can be the one we can have kits with?" the brown tabby suggested.

"Only one of us can though. If that is the case you can have her."

Lion lashed her tail. "Show some respect. You know Heather and Cedar wouldn't allow her to have kits."

"Like she wouldn't allow you to?" Reed shot back.

Lion flinched, it was true. The she-cats had been forbidden to have kits. Only Heather and Cedar could and they were picky about the tom who sired their kits. It was miserable, but it was the way things were. After all, Cedar was the leader and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Whose to say she will make you leave with her or worse?" Lion snapped before sliding into her den.

The toms were silent as they followed her, probably concerned for their positions among the group. With the tensions high they wouldn't be able to survive. Their hide out among the reeds was all they had of the wilderness. If needed they would scatter back into Twoleg Place to regroup with stronger numbers. Until then, the toms had to hold their urges back as they set their eyes on the dozing she-cat.

Amber eyes glinted in the gloomy den, twinkling in the dappled sunlight that dared to shine through. Her fur was unruffled, her tail twitching as her head rose. "Is Shadow coming back?"

"He's speaking with our leader, Cedar." Lion explained, "She will allow you to stay as long as you pull your weight in hunting. These toms are Reed and Falcon. They will look after you until you feel well enough to hunt."

Dusk blinked, looking the toms over before rising to her paws. "I'd like some fresh air and maybe a bite to eat. If you two don't mind showing me around afterwards."

Lion flicked her muzzle to Dusk. "Go on. Take turns bringing her prey at her request. I will leave you two to it. I'll ask Heather if I may make them a den for themselves."

"Of course Lion." Reed meowed softly, "Falcon, you get her the prey, I'll make sure she comes outside safely."

"Very well." Falcon flicked his tail, slipping back out of the den before Lion followed him out.

The reddish-brown she-cat walked to the creamy brown she-cat who watched from the shadow of a willow tree. Her eyes glinting in the sunlight as she peered around the busy clearing. Pounce was licking at his wounds with Berry's help. Frost padding in another water vole in her jaws for Heather to inspect while Timber had a pair of mice she managed to hunt down.

She slowly joined the group, Heather collecting the prey with a sniff and a murmur. Lion blinked as the two she-cats went to Moth, probably telling him to go and hunt next. Flicking her tail in greeting she dipped her head to Heather.

"What do you come here for now, Lion?" the she-cat hissed.

She answered, "I was hoping I could make a den for Dusk and Shadow."

"Why don't we wait, you could use a denmate." Heather replied with a growl.

Lion blinked, "I prefer to have my own space."

"Then Dusk can make her own den and nest, like the rest of us."

"Cedar has appointed Reed and Falcon to her." she reminded Heather bravely.

Heather narrowed her eyes, claws unsheathing. "Then they can handle her affairs not, _you_ she-cat."

Taking the hint, Lion dipped her head. "Very well, _Heather_." She turned and padded back to her den, roughly brushing against Dusk to squeeze back into her den.

"Well, you could say excuse me!" Dusk grumbled.

"Don't mind her, Lion is _always_ trouble." Reed meowed.

"Yeah, she questions the higher ranking cats more than any cat here." Falcon mewed, dropping prey for Dusk.

Lion snorted, flopping onto her nest. She curled up to relaxed, imagining the river to greet her again. It calmed her like always as she ignored the gossip about her. It wasn't her problem if Dusk believed their tales. All she cared about was living the way she wanted even under the watchful eyes of Heather and the others around her. She could only wonder what Cedar was up to with Shadow. Was she converting him to believe everything she did and her story on how things were?

It wouldn't be the first time. After all, that was how all toms joined the group. Tricked into joining a raging war that had been happening for many seasons and moons. Another tom pulled into the rushing current of Cedar's wishes was nothing out of the ordinary for her. Wrapping her tail around her nose, she relaxed to wait for when Heather decided to send her out for hunting.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I should consider writing the history of BushClan and FearClan at this rate to flesh this war better. Maybe a series with Bushstar as the protag in the future?


	11. Chapter 9: Imprisoned

**Chapter 9: Loners**

* * *

Nests surrounded her, prey was left near the entrance. However, Hawk didn't feel like eating. She stayed curled up in her chosen nest. Strange scents surrounded her as she felt trapped. Claws gripped her heart as her mind swam in endless thoughts. Her brother and sister were missing and she couldn't find them. She searched the den for any sign of a faded cat.

Finally, she gave in to her needs and rose from her nest. Stretching her legs in turn as she stepped out to the prey. Hunger left her belly feeling hollow as she approached the scrawny mouse. Flicking her ears, she started to gobble it up as though she were a starving dog. In a few quick bites it was gone, she was licking the last traces of it from her muzzle. Feeling a bit better, strength seeming to return to her tired limbs. The faded cat wouldn't return, yet she was safe for the time being.

She waited patiently for some cat to appear, but no one came. She was curled into herself, listening with fear and wonder. Voices murmured outside the den's gorse protected walls. Until she decided to sleep. Dreams plagued her, unknown and dark. She couldn't see what was happening, but she could hear it. The sounds of cats fighting raging louder and louder in the darkness. Until, at last, an ear splitting shriek jolted her from her slumber.

She listened intently, before another shriek sounded. It was much raspier than it was before. Blinking her eyes, Hawk realized that she had slept the day away. The sound was an owl, it was calling out into the gathering darkness. Shaken, she sat up and moved to peer out of the den's entrance. Could she leave? She sniffed, finding the scent of an unknown she-cat.

"Hello?" she mewed, earning a grunt as a response. "May I have a drink of water?"

"There is no source of water except by the river." the she-cat replied.

Hawk blinked, "Can't you take me there?" she pleaded, "I'm thirsty."

"Why, so your rogue friends can jump us?"

Flinching, she backed a step. "I don't know any other cats other then my brother and sister."

"So you say."

"Please, this is a misunderstanding!" Hawk meowed, exasperated. "I can prove it to you! Take me to the rogues and leave me in the open."

Silence met her pleas, frustrated, she turned to go back to her nest. There was no hope for her now, she was trapped and held captive. Just as she began to resign herself to where her fate has come. A mew broke into her silence, it was soft, but a faint whisper.

"_She has come._"

She looked into it's direction, seeing nothing. Yet, she knew she heard the voice. "Is someone there?" she mewed softly, a small spark of hope rekindling within her.

"_Training. She needs training._"

_Training? Training for what?_ Hawk wondered, shaking her head as she felt the gentlest of fur brushing against her. The den seemed to be full of cats, their bodies pressed against her as they whispered as though in secrecy.

"_Send the sign._" One of the voices whispered.

"_Send it swiftly._" Another, much closer and masculine.

She stared around, trying to see the invisible cats, only to be left in silence. The bodies that pressed around her vanished. The leaves rustled as the night-black she-cat from before entered. Along with her, a very pale cream tom, and a dark ginger tom. Hawk straightened up, curiosity buzzing inside her. Hostility was in the black cats yellow gaze as she met it as bravely as she could.

"Brindlepond had sent word that you wish to see your rogue friends to prove something." she growled.

"They aren't my friends." Hawk insisted. "I want to prove that I don't know them."

"Watch your tongue, she-cat." snarled the dark ginger tom.

The black she-cat flicked her ears. "Easy, Poppyclaw." she mewed, before her gaze hardened. "State your name."

"Hawk."

"I am Nightstar, leader of BushClan. This is where you are." The she-cat before her growled. "You will show respect to earn respect."

"I'm sorry." She replied tersely.

"I am Morningpelt." The cream tom mewed. "I am the deputy of this clan, I am second in command. This is Poppyclaw, our medicine cat. He cares for the wounded and expecting she-cats as well as the older cats."

Hawk blinked quickly, unsure where this was going.

"I have a proposition for you." Nightstar began, her tail curled neatly around her paws. "We will take you to the Twoleg Bridge above the river. You will sit in wait where we leave you. If you truly do not know them, then you are no longer a prisoner."

"Very well." Hawk mewed softly.

"However, if a single one knows you," the leader began to snarl and unsheathe her claws. "You will be used as an example of our power."

Hawk stared, eyes widening at the threat laced like poison. She flicked her gaze to the toms who were exchanging a glance, but stayed silent. Her pale green eyes flicked back as a small voice mewed beside her. It sounded like a kit.

"_Say it._"

Chills ran down her spine, the fur rising as she finally understood. The faded cat had a reason to bring her into trouble. The voices belonged to invisible cats who were far more desperate. Meeting the cold yellow gaze, she felt calmer. The storm was before her and she could see the lightning flashing.

"I will do whatever it takes." Hawk mewed.

"Nightstar, we shouldn't drop to a rogue's level." Morningpelt mewed softly.

"We have no choice." she glared at him. "They intend to kill and so will we. It has been decided. We leave now."

"We are not prepared for a battle." Poppyclaw spat, "You foolish she-cat! Can't you see beyond your emotions? Your fear? They have already won the war!"

"Tend to the worst of the wounded." Nightstar replied icily. "We still have fresh warriors to follow us."

Morningpelt dipped his head as his leader slipped out. "Hawk, follow me." He slipped through after Poppyclaw's grumbling form. Hawk obeyed, becoming greeted to the evening sky. Stars were fighting to break through the fake-sun's light. She blinked, wondering if there was ever a time the stars were ever as vivid and beautiful as they are now.

Blinking slowly, she looked to Morningpelt who was waiting for her. She followed him, ignoring the hostile glares sent her way. Nightstar was already in the middle of the clearing, summoning her cats with a powerful yowl. There wasn't many, some where obviously smaller than the others. She flicked her tail, unsure if any of them were ever ready for what was to come.

"Cats of BushClan, I call upon Jaggedcloud and his apprentice, Foxgaze, Gingerstrike, Pidgeonstream and his apprentice, Applemist, Gorsethorn, and Leaftail to come with me to the Twoleg Bridge."

"Why bother?" Foxgaze yowled back.

Nightstar's eyes flashed. "Hawk wishes to prove that she has no connection with those cats. Now let's get moving. The sooner we find out she is a liar the sooner we can prove to those rogues that we will not give into fear!"

"We leave at once." Morningpelt meowed loudly, "We will escort Hawk to the bridge and leave her there and wait in the brush close by. From the shadows we will strike when and if needed."

Hawk watched as the night-black she-cat pushed her way through the throng of cats and out of the camp. Soon, she was circled and escorted to the entrance. Just as quickly, she was outside among the heather and grasses. The group of cats surrounding her as they lead her away. The small tortoiseshell and white she-cat padded beside her, legs stretching as far as they could go to keep up. On the other side of her a brown and tan tabby lightly trotted.

She was given no room to escape, not that she would want to. If the voices were correct she would be kept safe. She had to believe them as she padded within the strange group, a _clan_ they called themselves. Suddenly, she was plunged into the hazy memories of her kit-hood at several moons old. Her mother had said something about _clan cats_ that left the forest.

Hawk blinked, looking around her. _Could it be? Could mother have been **wrong**?_ she thought as she padded with the cats. Their gazes fixed on the path ahead of them, each step bringing them closer and closer to a place she could not see. Yet, she could hear the roar of water. Ears pricked, she could feel how dry her throat was. Perhaps she can get a drink after this ordeal?

At last, Nightstar stopped the group and allowed Morningpelt to lead her the last stretch. The other cats went into hiding as she padded onto the rough, uneven surface of wood. The cream tom waited beside her, tasting the air briefly before looking to her.

"Someone is nearby, make noise and see if you will live." he meowed before retreating to the brush.

Hawk looked ahead, a familiar black tabby was padding into view. Beside him an unknown brownish-gray tabby. She flicked her ears in astonishment. It was Shadow and his pale green eyes caught sight of her. Dread filled her veins with ice as the black tabby raced towards her. The she-cat close behind with a spark of anger in the bright green eyes.

"Who is she?" The she-cat demanded.

"This is my other sister, Hawk." Shadow chirped, looking her over. "Are you alright? You smell different."

"She has the scent of those mouse-hearts known as clan cats." The she-cat snorted. "Did they send you to spy on us?"

Hawk shook her head. "No. They think I'm on the rogues side. I'm their prisoner."

"Cedar, you were right. They are awful." Shadow mewed.

"We'd better take her in, knowing them they would kill her like foxes." the she-cat, Cedar, mewed.

"Not so fast." Hissed Nightstar, she padded up to them, yellow eyes flashing.

Hawk looked to the clan leader, fear making her paws feel like stones.

"Nightstar, such a welcomed surprise." Cedar purred warmly, "Such a shame I couldn't rip your throat out for what you did to my beautiful coat."

Nightstar ignored Cedar, glaring at Shadow. "You know Hawk, tom?"

"I'm her brother." Shadow answered, his fur fluffing up. "If I have to, I'll fight you to get her back."

"If it's only you and Cedar than I have nothing to worry about. I came to make a statement." At those words, the BushClan warriors slipped out of their hiding places, each one ready to fight.

Hawk felt a jolt of fear, without warning she got in front of Nightstar and faced her brother. "The clan cats are going to war with her."

"I know, but only because they betrayed them." Shadow explained.

"Betrayed?" Nightstar sneered as Hawk blinked, staring into the hostile starw of her brother. "That she-cat murdered many of ours and Bushstar!"

"Shadow, you can't stay with her." Hawk mewed softly. "Please, can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" He replied, a shocked expression on his face. "You mean, you _believe_ those mouse-brained lies?"

"What cat would lie about death?"

"Any cat who betrays blood." Shadow mewed. "Bushstar left Cedar and broke her heart. It was time for her to strike back and give him what he deserved."

Hawk stood still, tail tip twitching as a voice murmured into her ears. She knew where she stood now. "I understand." she mewed, hurt.

"Will you come with us then?" Shadow's eyes gleamed in hope.

"No." Hawk meowed, almost cracking. "My senses scream that she is a bad cat and shouldn't be trusted. I can see it in her eyes. I feel it in my bones. I was worried all day about you and Dusk."

"We're fine and it's fine. Cedar's really nice." Shadow begged.

Hawk looked away, "If she was, why does Nightstar want to use me as an example if she or her cats knew me?"

"She _what_?"

She didn't answer and instead looked to Nightstar. "I knew Shadow, but I don't know the she-cat he is with. Kill me if you must, I know I have nothing left to worry about now."

The black she-cat was silent, her gaze unreadable before meowing. "Why give up so easily?"

"I'm a wander, not a rogue." Hawk answered her. "My parents are kittypets. I left my Twolegs seasons ago. I have no home. I only follow what I see and hear."

Morningpelt padded up beside Nightstar. "It's best we leave now. We still have a fair war to prepare for."

The leader was silent, staring deeply at Hawk before nodding. "Then you will be a show of our strength as you vowed."

"Nightstar, don't!" The tom pleaded, but it was too late. Nightstar was prepared to spring.

Hawk closed her eyes, prepared to be taken off the existing plane of existence. Her paws rooted where they were as she waited for a weight to be upon her. Claws hooked into her long fur as she toppled over. Shadow screeched wildly, paws thrummed around her as her brother yowled for her to fight back.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" He yowled.

Yellow eyes stared at her, jaws were parted as Nightstar prepared to bite down and end her life. Just as the BushClan leader leaned forward an ear splitting screech sounded high above. Hawk blinked as she spotted the shape of a hawk dart over them, clutching a mouse in it's talons. A few feathers had been whisked their way, landing gently on the bridge.

Nightstar stared at the feathers, her tail tip twitching. While Hawk stared as the hawk was shrieking into the distance. She cloud recall the voices she had heard before. She breathed slowly as a faded cat came into view. in the growing darkness she couldn't make them out clearly. They were looking to the feather, she could feel them staring at it as well.

"The sign." Hawk mewed.

"The what?" Nightstar blinked, "Did you say sign?"

"They said to send a sign. Is that a sign?" Hawk meowed, staring at the faded cat.

It nodded.

"It's the sign." She mewed, "I'm... I'm supposed to be here?"

The cat looked towards the distant gray peaks in the direction of the setting sun. She followed it's gaze. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it's pull. It wanted her to go there, but why? Confusion filled her before Nightstar meowed above her.

"What are you meowing about?"

Morningpelt was following her gaze, golden eyes curious.

"What's in that direction?" Hawk asked.

"Highstones." Morningpelt answered her, "Why?"

"I need to go there."

"Only leaders and medicine cats go there." Nightstar snapped, getting off of her. "Now what was this about a sign?"

"There is no sign, only your stupid superstitions!" Cedar hissed.

Shadow was silent, "It doesn't matter. Hawk, you're coming with us."

Hawk sat up, shaking out her fur. "I can't, I'm needed for Highstones." Suddenly, she felt alone as his gaze turned cold. "You wouldn't understand." She whispered.

"Just tell me and I can try." He told her sourly.

"A faded cat looked over there so I did too."

He snorted, "Again with this nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense!" She mewed, before hissing. "I knew you wouldn't understand! You never did! You say it's just my imagination, but they are there! I can't hear them when I see them, but when I can hear them I can't see them. But I know that they are real!"

"She's as mouse-brained as those clan cats." Cedar hissed, curling her tail around Shadow. "Come, we have no need to wait for her. If she wants to be feather-brained, let her. We don't have room for a cat like that in our midst."

"Agreed." Shadow growled.

Hawk held her ground, bristling. "Go ahead and leave. At least I know what I see and hear is real."

"Says you and your imagination!" Shadow spat.

Hurt, she turned away, looking to BushClan who watched quietly. Blinking, she started to pad back the way they had come. She could go alone then. She didn't need Shadow or Dusk. She was going to figure out what was going on all on her own!

"And where do you think you are going?" Nightstar meowed.

"To Highstones." She mewed, without looking over her shoulder.

"It's a sacred place and not for loners."

"So you don't believe me either?" Hawk snarled.

Nightstar padded up beside her. "I never said that. I will send Poppyclaw there to speak with StarClan and see if what you see and hear is what I think it is."

Hawk looked to Nightstar, her pale green eyes wide in confusion and wonder. _Star...Clan?_ She thought, perplexed. Now, she had never heard of _that_ clan before.

* * *

**Author Note:**

An extra long chapter to show the path of where Hawk is destined to go!  
This actually took a while to figure out.  
Only because it took forever to think of how to make this chapter work with a captive character.

Another thing, no character has their future set in stone. I still have no idea how long this will be, so we shall see altogether. _**\- Nightsky**_


	12. Chapter 10: Betrayls by Blood

**Chapter 10: FearClan**

* * *

News spread around the rogues quickly, so quickly that as night fell even Dusk was in disbelief. She had been settling into the group well now that she had calmed down. She was still kittypet-soft at heart. However, Lion took her under her paw to guide her about the wild. Falcon and Reed joined her along the way as the taught her how to hunt among the reeds and sparse vegetation.

Sadly, Shadow was already close to Cedar, apologizing for even trying to bring their missing sister home. He was strong and tough, something their group needed. Yet, Lion shared a glance to Moth, the bright ginger tom frowning as it appeared the black tabby tom was now one of them. The plans for war only continued in preparations.

The breeze that flowed through their camp was hardly felt as cats fell into their cliques for the night. Pounce and Berry murmuring to one another as they groomed each other's scarred bodies. Reed and Falcon curled up side by side, exchanging hushed whispers along with Frost and Timber. Their eyes flashing in the growing darkness. Moth huddled closer to Lion as Dusk padded over to them, worry in her amber eyes.

"Shadow is awfully upset." she mewed softly.

Moth snorted, "Who wouldn't be when a sibling chooses clan-cats over you?"

"It's all my fault." Dusk went on, almost as though she didn't hear him, "If only I wasn't a coward, we would have been fine."

Lion rolled her eyes. "Stop blaming yourself. What's done is done. All we can do is show support of whatever hare-brained ideas Cedar and Heather have."

"Although, Shadow seems to have put love before loyalty." Moth commented.

Dusk fluffed up her fur. "That's not true!"

"All toms think alike." Lion pointed out. "Moth, Falcon, Reed, and Pounce are only here because Cedar was looking for a proper mate. One that is a strong tom to have strong, good-looking kits. They weren't what she was looking for, so she let them stay. Your brother is just foolish enough to think she loves him."

Dusk looked horrified, while Moth nodded in agreement. "Only Heather and Cedar can have kits, too. I know you are concerned and worried, but Shadow is like snow beneath Cedar's paws now. It can be dangerous if he is told otherwise."

"There has to be something we can do! This isn't right!"

Lion motioned for her to lower her voice. "Keep it down. No cat can help you. Not the others anyway. Moth knows I have been complaining for moons about those two and their leadership."

"Then why don't you leave?" Dusk looked so worried and confused.

She shrugged slightly. "Most cats are afraid of the dangers of the wild. Compared to living alone, it's more relaxing to be in a group. More eyes to keep an eye out for you is all. I could leave, but if the clan-cats really wanted to cause fear, they could romp around the Twoleg Place. We would be in even more danger then."

Moth nodded, "Cedar's group isn't the best, but it's better than being alone in the wild. Especially since the river and bits of forest were once a contested area for us and them. For them it was hunting grounds, but for us it's a hiding place from Twolegs."

"Then what can we do? We're outnumbered."

Lion looked to the other cats, who were looking to the willow tree that stood tall and proud before them. "Only the dead would know." she decided as she spotted Cedar walking into the open with confident paw-steps. Close behind her was Heather and Shadow. They flanked her protectively as though creating a truce.

"My precious kits," Cedar trilled, almost scathingly, "Gather around me, it is time for the announcement."

The other cats quickly gathered while Lion herded Dusk to the small group. They were in smaller numbers from countless skirmishes and the first war between rogue and clan. Many had ran back into Twoleg Place, others died in the battle along with Bushstar. Lion knew this, they all did as it was how Cedar formed her own group in the end.

"Shadow will remain as one of us. Perhaps, he will finally be my lucky tom. He will teach us how to fish from the river so we may be battle-ready by leaf-fall. Dusk has improved well and will also stay as one of us."

Dusk huddled closer to Lion, glancing to her in worry. Lion only blinked back to her in sympathy. No cat would willingly stay here without good reason, or so Lion hoped.

Cedar went on, "As such, Heather will remain second in command and Shadow will now be third in command. What he says goes, only I and Heather can overrule him."

Shadow's broad head was lifted proudly, pale green eyes shining in the weak moonlight. His tail tip twitching as he was allowed to speak up. "I will do everything I can to bring strength. Even if it means finding my brother Timmy and my sister Luna to see if they will join our fight."

Heather dipped her head, "Some kittypets can be powerful fighters. So we will see. Until then, we have much to discuss about how to deal with this impending war with BushClan. They are set to strike at the bridge when the first leaves change color. Which means, we can strike first when the winds turn cold and we can smell leaf-fall in the air."

Cedar's eyes gleamed as she nodded in agreement. "We will have many first strikes. They will know what true fear is if it's the last thing I do."

Moth narrowed his eyes, raising his tail.

"Yes, Moth?" Heather growled.

"If Shadow does become your mate, do we still strike?" He blinked up at them innocently, "I mean, if she has kits before then. They could become great and strong fighters for our group after all."

"Kits or no kits," Cedar answered, "this war will happen. I have trust the she-cats will like the practice of kit-raising while the toms, Heather, and I avenge our broken loyalties."

Lion stood up defiantly. "Us She-cats outnumber the toms, can't a few of us go along to sharpen our claws on those clan-cats?" She could feel Dusk staring at her in horror, but she couldn't sway her loyalty to a newcomer of the group. _I'm sorry Dusk, but I **have** to show loyalty to FearClan above friendship._

"Of course, Heather, Shadow, and I still have to pick who would go." Cedar replied smoothly, "Just wait it out a bit longer. I know ripping their throats out will be as satisfying as juicy as fresh-kill."

Lion sat down, her tail flicking. "Well, now we know how that part of the plan will go."

"My sister is with those clan-cats." Dusk fretted.

"Stop your whining." Lion hissed. "Just hope you aren't chosen to test your loyalties."

Moth glanced to them, twitching his ears. "Knowing Cedar, that would be easier said then done."

The cold chill of dread trickled through Lion, knowing that it was the truth. There was nothing they could do now. Dusk was trapped in the middle of a war with a chance of having to fight her own sister to the death. Looking back to Cedar, she could already tell that whatever she had in mind was as set as the thunderpath that the Twoleg's created for their monsters.

* * *

**Author Note:**

A lot of this is written ahead of time and to check my spelling, it takes another one to two days to write.  
This is because I rewrite it in another document to really catch them since I write at like 1 am to 6 am.  
I don't need sleep, I need to write answers for myself. _**\- Nightsky**_


	13. Chapter 11: Hunting Problems

**Chapter 11: BushClan**

* * *

A moon had passed and greenleaf was only becoming more and more sweltering with it's heat. Along with it's sunshine casting glorious and powerful rays through the sparse trees and thickets, Icepaw was trying to hunt. She was finally six-moons of age, but it wasn't as welcoming as it should have been.

Her white pelt practically glowed in the shadows thanks to the sun. She considered rolling in dirt or mud, but she had a hard time imagining getting her fur slick and plastered to her sides with mud. In her head it didn't even _sound_ comfortable. With a heavy heart, she tried even harder to track down prey.

Sadly, they seemed to always spot her just before she was close enough to strike. Not only that, but the sun was straining her eyes and making it difficult for her to see in the bright sunlight. She tried hunting away from the sun, but it was no use. She could still see the strange shadowy figure of the light in her vision. Every night her eyes felt strained and tired. Her nose and ears burned slightly if she was in the sunlight for too long as well.

It wasn't long before Blackdapple padded up to her after she stuck to the shade to try and hunt by not moving. She still wasn't having luck since one tiny movement and the prey darted away without being in reach. Looking to her mentor, she felt she had failed her. Green eyes were round with sympathy. She wasn't lucky enough to have any kind of spots like her.

"You fight well, but you don't seem to be too good at hunting." Blackdapple mewed softly after placing her squirrel down.

"I don't think I ever can be." Icepaw grumbled. "There are no other white cats around here. I doubt that white cats can hunt."

"Oh hush now, it doesn't matter what color your pelt is."

"Foxgaze said I would be better off waiting for it to snow to hunt anything."

Blackdapple snorted, "That furball can say whatever he likes. Just think positive. We just need to try hunting all kinds of things to find your strengths."

Icepaw looked up to her mentor. "Are you sure?"

The warrior nodded, "I am. Now come, we need to head back and rest out of this heat."

With a heavy heart, Icepaw followed. She couldn't figure out just why she had to be cursed with fur this color. Or why StarClan was allowing the sun, of all things, hurt her eyes so badly. She decided to ignore it for now and seek help of Poppyclaw if she had to. Along the way back, Blackdapple met back up with Spottedstorm and Drizzlepaw. They were in good spirits, a stark contrast to how Icepaw felt inside.

. . .

Back in camp, Icepaw was given another reminder of why she had to ignore it. Hawk had began training as a medicine cat thanks to Poppyclaw visiting the Moonstone. According to what the clan knew, Hawk needed this knowledge in order to bring peace. Hawk hadn't taken an apprentice suffix of 'paw, but she was a hard worker. She was quick to learn and with Minteye's scratched eye fighting an infection, she was putting her talents to good use.

Needless to point out, Icepaw felt Poppyclaw would have his paws full enough with Hawk learning under him and his sharp tongue. He was wise, but growing old and it was clear that perhaps Hawk will have to take his place. It wasn't fair that a loner had to become their new medicine cat. Especially since not many trusted her just yet with her growing knowledge of herbs and their uses.

Blackdapple had gone on ahead with Spottedstorm, the two she-cats speaking quickly with one another in hushed tones. Leaving her to find shade to rest her eyes from the bright sun. However, Drizzlepaw had other ideas and pounced on top of her as though they were still play-fighting kits in the nursery.

"Get off you big furry lump!" she mewed, trying to shove him off, which was difficult since they had grown a lot since they last played together.

Drizzlepaw went limp on top of her, practically squeezing all the air from her lungs. "Spottedstorm says we should be practicing battle-techniques just in case."

"And Blackdapple told me to rest!" Icepaw snapped, heaving herself to her paws and wriggling out from beneath her own brother.

"Oh come on!" the gray and white tom whined, "We _never_ get to play anymore!"

Icepaw glowered at him. "If you have forgotten, we were apprenticed early to become warriors for our clan."

"So? We're not warriors yet." he reminded her.

"Have some sense of responsibility," Icepaw meowed as she curled up under a clump of ferns and gorse while added in, "We aren't kits anymore."

She closed her eyes, feeling some relief from the bright sun after so long. However, she could hear her brother huff in annoyance. Cracking open one eye, she spotted him with a twitching tail tip and muttering to himself.

_StarClan forbid we become warriors early, too_. She thought gloomily, closing her eye. They lost time of being kits. Sure they were big enough to keep up and such, but they were never going to be ready for a war. They could have waited, but she was told to believe in Nightstar's choice. Thus, that was her final decision.

After what felt like a heartbeat, she was awakened to being nudged. Blinking open her eyes, she saw the familiar black spots on her mentor's head. Groggy, she slowly crawled out of her hiding place and stretched her legs in turn before dipping her chest into the earth to stretch her back.

"Feeling better now?" Blackdapple asked, her voice tinged with a hint of amusement.

"Much better." Icepaw answered before a huge yawn escaped her. "Just still a bit sleepy."

"It's alright, we're going to try hunting again when the sun is just setting."

She blinked, surprised. "Hunting again?"

"Nightstar insists you try again. Poppyclaw and Hawk will come to watch." Blackdapple mewed softly.

"But why?"

"Poppyclaw is convinced that there could be another reason you can't catch prey, so he wants to shadow you while you hunt."

"And Hawk?"

"She will be following in his paw-steps with her knowledge of hunting from being a loner." Her mentor explained, green eyes darting to the medicine den warily. "I have no idea what Nightstar and Poppyclaw might be thinking. It's better than leaving that strange cat alone with the herbs, that's for sure."

Icepaw frowned in dismay, but shrugged it off. She had to grow up fast and make do with her skills. After all, she had a moon's worth of training already. There couldn't possibly be any reason for Poppyclaw to be worried. After all, it could be nothing more than her stupid fur.

"If that's what they want." She meowed carelessly. "I'll just treat it like it's a real assessment and maybe then I can catch something. If not, then it's just my stupid fur getting in the way and I will just have to find other ways to hunt like everyone else."

"That's the spirit." Blackdapple purred, "Now, we must wait for the sunset to begin."

Excitement tingled in her paws, but dread thudded in her heart. What if something else _was_ wrong with her? She had never even considered it could be something other than her fur or her own impatience. Worry finally began to worm it's way into her belly, much like it had a moon ago. Back then she was worried about becoming an apprentice, but now she was worried she might never be a warrior and pull her own weight.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I used the Moonpool on the warriors website for each character in this story.  
It is a random generator, so it will help guide the destinies of these characters to help me tell the story.

In the process it is kind of time to explain the white fur of Icepaw now. _**\- Nightsky**_


	14. Chapter 12: A Lonesome Path

**Chapter 12: Loner to Medicine Cat Apprentice**

* * *

It had been a rough moon for Hawk, her paws were working endlessly to try and heal the infection on Minteye's scratched eye. After so long, it had finally recovered. However, Poppyclaw was doubtful that the she-cat would ever be able to see again. Hawk had to agree, it was still ugly to look at compared to the strangely clouded blue eye that stared blankly as it was.

Thankfully, Hawk felt accomplished and more situated with her gifts. She was never the best hunter, but hungry bellies were quick on their paws in a time of need. Although, she was surprised to overhear Poppyclaw talking to Blackdapple about the white she-cat. She paused by them, dumbly as she heard the concern in Poppyclaw's mew.

"She hasn't been able to catch anything at all?" the medicine cat meowed incredously.

The white she-cat dappled with black spots nodded. "I'm not sure why. Then again, lately she has been squinting after a session of hunting. I'm not sure why she would be. It's not that bright out usually."

"How strange. We will have to conduct a test." Poppyclaw decided. "At sunset we will head out and I will shadow her to make sure she is hunting properly."

Of course, Hawk had to open her big dumb mouth. "Is something the matter with her?"

Blackdapple shot her a distrustful glare. "Nothing you can help with." she responded in a tight mew.

Poppyclaw ignored his clan-mate. "Icepaw, the white she-cat with very pale blue eyes, has been squinting after being out hunting and hasn't caught a single thing."

"Why consult with her?" the she-cat fumed, her tail lashing. "She doesn't know anything about clan-life."

Hawk blinked, padding closer. "I may not know anything about clan-life, but I know white furred cats can hunt." Blackdapple snapped her gaze onto her in surprise.

"White furred cats?"

"Solid white." Hawk confirmed, her gaze flicking to Poppyclaw. "The only ones who never could are the ones whose eyes are kind of pink or purple-like in color. They always stared blankly like Minteye's cloudy one does."

"Is there a reason why?" her mentor asked, tilting his head to one side.

She looked away. "I don't know, myself. But I spoke to one once and they told me that one day things got hazy and colors blurred and before they knew it they woke up one day and it was dark. They said white cats usually can't hear, but some times one will be born white furred and strange eyes that will one day no longer see."

"Icepaw won't be." Blackdapple hissed.

"You don't know that." Hawk explained. "Nobody does. For now, it's best that we just see what happens. Think of it as a health assessment. It's for Icepaw's health that we help figure out what the problem is. If it's the sun, we can have her do dusk-hunting to give her more time to become a warrior."

"There is no guarantee that it will work out." Poppyclaw grumbled, "But it's worth a try. After all, what do we have to loose? Icepaw is an excellent fighter, but to be a warrior she must be an excellent hunter as well."

Blackdapple looked at them, uneasy. "I'll speak to Nightstar about this matter."

That was the last Hawk had seen of her. On her long travels for moons she had seen many cats. She knew that they would be fine, but in the end, she had to hope it wasn't what she spoke about. Or else there would be another young cat in the elder's den much earlier then they should be.

.

Hawk had received the news that the plan would unfold and she would also take part in shadowing Icepaw. She wished she could decline, but she was never part of the meeting. She had no plans to take over for Poppyclaw, but she would if she must. After all, StarClan did say her path is to the Moonstone. She just wished it was a much clearer path.

Quickly, the young apprentice headed into the growing shadows to hunt. Hawk followed Poppyclaw into the brush to watch. She was careful with each step, making sure her fur didn't brush against any ferns or caught on any gorse or twigs. She could spot Icepaw from a long distance, her white pelt glowing a flaming orange in the setting sun as she picked her way through the scraggly trees.

Hawk blinked, surprised with how the she-cat moved swift but steady through the undergrowth. Her paw-steps moving slowly as she spotted a squirrel. The white she-cat was frozen, holding still as she checked the wind and moved accordingly. Hawk nodded slightly, knowing this was all the proper movements of a hunter.

The squirrel froze, tail flicking as it lifted it's pointed head before running off with a shrill call. Hawk blinked, shocked even as Icepaw gave chase, her paws flying as she pelted through the trees. Quickly Poppyclaw and Hawk followed, just in time to see the apprentice lashing her tail crossly with a frustrated hiss. Hawk looked to Poppyclaw, sure of it now.

"Well, do you have a diagnosis?" Her mentor asked.

She nodded. "Perhaps if she disguises her fur with soil, it will help her blend in better."

"Anything else you can tell?"

"Dawn and Dusk are proper times to hunt for her." she recommended. "But to have a proper diagnosis I will have to see her hunt tomorrow at sun-high."

Poppyclaw snorted, "Of course, talking like a proper medicine cat."

"Well that's what you taught me." Hawk replied warmly, "Maybe StarClan will come to us and let us know if we are able to help Icepaw."

"StarClan brought you here to become a medicine cat." Poppyclaw reminded her, "There is a chance you were meant to be here for us."

"You said StarClan works in mysterious ways. After all, you did say Icepaw was apprenticed a moon early. Are we sure Nightstar made the proper choice? I mean, Icepaw is excellent in hunting, but hunting is harder for her. It could be a sign that she can't be a warrior."

The dark ginger tom looked away to where Blackdapple was bringing Icepaw to them. "She has to be if you are here." He mewed stubbornly.

The black dappled white she-cat padded up to them, green eyes coldly resting on the medicine cat apprentice. "So, Hawk, what is the verdict?"

"Dawn and Dusk for hunting would be good as well as rolling in soil to blend in better."

"Any cat could have thought of that!" The she-cat snapped, turning her furious glare onto Poppyclaw. "What on earth is StarClan thinking!? She's not even a mouse tail's worth of help!"

"She needs to see Icepaw hunt again tomorrow at sun-high to be sure." Poppyclaw rumbled. "Which is to see what you have been so she can decide it for sure."

"We were fine with just you, we don't need some stranger!" Blackdapple's neck fur was fluffed up with rage.

Hawk looked to Icepaw who looked despondent to the situation. "Young Icepaw, do you feel awful for not hunting well?"

"I could have caught it." she murmured.

"I know you can." she tried to encourage the young cat. "My sister is a timid cat, she ad trouble learning to hunt because she was overwhelmed by sounds. She got the hang of it eventually. Then again, she was twice your age. So that's not much competition."

Icepaw looked up at her, ice-blue eyes gleaming, her pupils slightly red in the growing twilight. "Really? Cats that old can't hunt?"

"Well she was a kittypet and most of them don't bother with hunting. Some do. In fact, I was always an awful huntress. I get lost in my thoughts, or hearing things or even seeing faded cats. They lead me here in a way, I want to find out why. More importantly, I want to find a way to help you become the best hunter you can be. So please, try everything even if it sounds uncomfortable."

The young she-cat nodded, seeming to be cheered up a little. "I will."

"You were saying about not needing some stranger?" Poppyclaw huffed, getting to his paws. "Let's try the soil to blend in for Icepaw. Perhaps even the scent of earth will keep the prey confused as well."

"Right now?" The white apprentice mewed, shocked.

"It's best we do so we can see if you hunt well with that technique." The medicine cat looked up at Blackdapple, "Don't you agree?"

"Fine, but if it doesn't work than it was just a waste of time getting her dirty." She growled, shooting a distrustful glare to Hawk.

She could only ignore them as she scratched up the grass to get to the earth. It was hard, but Hawk was going to do everything she could to help Icepaw's progress. Even if it wasn't a lot or just a little. It was the most the young apprentice would need. A cat who couldn't hunt would feel like a burden, Hawk would know. She felt that way whenever she couldn't bring prey back for her brother and sister.

A sharp pang of loneliness clutched at her heart like a pair of eagle talons. She missed Shadow and Dusk a lot; much more than she can say. Yet, she knew their paths would possibly never converge peacefully again.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hawk gives an encouraging talk and continues to angst about the losses she made for StarClan's sake. _**\- Nightsky**_


	15. Chapter 13: Conflicts of Change

**Chapter 13: FearClan**

* * *

Within the changing moon, their group remained the same yet different. Lion blinked as she looked over the cats around her, taking in Cedar's appearance. She was looking plumper than a moon ago. The black tabby tom had officially become her mate and now she was expecting. With their fishing lessons having gone well enough to add underwater prey to their prey-pile, especially catching the long-beaked creatures with slightly long necks and oily feathers. Luckily, their feathers were also soft and warm, perfect for when leafbare arrived again.

They have become much more organized thanks to Shadow wanting to help bring greatness for themselves. Heather had also become even stricter. Leaving the rogues of the joke-clan, known as FearClan, in fear. Some say she may have had feelings for Cedar, others claim that Shadow was just being used as Heather is not a tom. Regardless of what it was, Lion understood one thing.

Heather wanted Cedar's unborn kits to be well protected. Especially with the impending war coming within a moon or less. Arguments had been made for Cedar to stay back until the kits were born and eating prey. So far the she-cats couldn't agree on that matter, but Shadow smoothed over their pelts by promising that no matter what happens their group will look after the kits.

Everyone knew they were coming, but no cat knew when and if they would be as cruel as their mother. Lion prayed to any spirit that would listen to her non-believing heart that it would never happen. Moth and Dusk had become her only close companions, the others focused on barricaded their clearing to be well defended for the kits.

In the mean time, Lion had to sit and watch over the prey-pile while the others hunted. Anything caught in water was given to the higher ranking cats to feed upon first. Heather had placed her on that duty to test her loyalty. After all, Lion had been openly mocking them since the day her mother foolishly joined them many moons ago. Back when Nightstar first rose into power.

"How is the prey-pile looking?" Heather growled, stalking up to her.

Lion blinked in greeting. "Delicious for cats like yourself to enjoy."

"Tempting, isn't it?" she teased.

Looking away, she rested her amber eyes upon the cats whose fur was slicked with water. "River-prey is here." she mewed in a mono-tone.

With a soft hiss, the creamy brown she-cat padded to take the prey from them. It was little things like this interaction that made her day. It was better to see Heather cross because of duties getting in the way of her usual bullying. Not that Lion thought of herself as a victim of it. She rallied against it, always having a snake for a tongue when it came to challenging Cedar and Heather.

However, that all changed, the pure enjoyment slowly trickled out of her. Heather placed the prey beside Shadow and paused for a moment. She could see her jaws moving, she was tattling again. Gloomy once again, she checked on the prey and her surroundings, avoiding eye contact as the black tabby tom approached her.

"Can't you see I'm busy enough at it is!" Shadow snapped, not even bothering with greeting her.

Lion flicked her tail dismissively, "Sitting around and waiting on Cedar to be hungry to give her prey is a hard job."

"Lion, she is expecting my kits and-"

"So what?" Lion interrupted, focusing on her duty. "Not my problem you got that creature pregnant."

Silence met her as she finally looked at him, he seemed startled by her sharp tongue. His eyes wide as he finally whispered. "Are you not happy for me?"

"Why should I be? We were never friends to begin with."

"I thought..." he trailed off, looking perplexed.

Lion shrugged, looking back ahead. "If you haven't noticed, Heather only sends you to scold me for wasting your time and hers. So if you are done with your kittypet feelings, take them back to the river-pile."

"How can you be so cold?" His mew was harsh, almost accusing. "It's like Cedar and Heather have betrayed you when your the one causing trouble!"

"Leave me alone."

"What?"

The reddish-brown she-cat whipped her head up, agitation surging through her. "Go away and leave me alone!" she snapped, "You know _nothing_! you will _never_ be one of us!"

"Lion!" The sharp yowl of Cedar cut through her like sharp claws. She snapped her head, only to earn an unsheathed paw to slam into her ear, tearing into it. She took the hit, claws digging into the earth as Cedar's fishy breathe snarled in the throbbing ear. "How dare you speak that way to _my_ mate!"

She was silent, tail wrapped around her as the pregnant she-cat glared at her, hormones raging through her. Shadow spoke softly, his mew hardly a murmur. "Why can't you just do as your told without griping?"

Cedar snorted, "It's like you _want_ to be kicked out!"

Lion stayed put, fur fluffed up in aggression as he tail tip flicked. Finally, she looked up despite all her anger and hate. Her amber eyes meeting the bright green ones that were filled with fury.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lion sat still, no one could save her from this outburst. Moth and Dusk were looking away in shame. She was all alone with only two options. Suck it up and apologize or stand her ground. Slowly she rose to her paws, prepared to give in.

"Well?" Heather prompted, padding over with a smug look on her face.

"I will never understand how a cat so beautiful could be so ugly and still capture dumb toms." Lion meowed haughtily.

Cedar gave Heather a look and the creamy brown she-cat pounced. Sharp claws dug into her pelt, slashing wildly as Lion slashed back, tearing out clumps of fur. All her pent up rage and anger was coming loose, she bit into the second in command's shoulder. A yowl of pain echoed in the clearing, the toms raced into the fray. Sharp teeth snatching her tail and scruff in attempt to make her let go.

She kicked Heather off with a hiss that became a pained wail when the tom on her tail bit down harder. She wriggled, trying to fight more, the familiar black and brown pelt was on her tail, it was Pounce. She thrashed wildly, kicking and screeching at the top of her lungs. Heather watched with the light of battle in her eyes. A brown tabby tom pounced on top of Lion, blocking her visual on Heather.

At Cedar's mew, the toms stopped their attack. Falcon pinned her down, claws on her throat while Reed had paws on her flank and Pounce was at her belly, prepared to strike again. They watched their leader expectantly, their paws dirtied with blood much like Lion and Heather were.

"That's enough, kits. Let her go. I'm sure she learned her lesson." Cedar purred, seeming to have enjoyed watching the fight.

As the toms got off her, Lion got to her paws, panting through the pain. Heather spoke next. "Did you learn your lesson, she-cat?"

Lion licked her lips, staring at the haughty she-cat. "Yes." _I learned that the toms are prepared to kill me now._ she thought wryly.

"Good. You will be dismissed from prey-pile guarding. Go jump into the river, might do you some good." She spat, before taking the position.

She looked to Shadow who looked startled by the ferocity of the events. She flicked her tail with a contempt snort. "What's wrong, never seen a cat-fight tom? Get used to it. This is just another half-moon for me."

His gaze averted, Cedar looked ready to rally the toms again with her lashing tail. Lion turned and limped to the river. The only place that calmed her. The only place where she couldn't be treated like crow-food. Her wounds throbbed, she felt light headed, but she padded on strongly. She asked for it, she guessed. She challenged them into a fight and broke her own promises. At least if she collapsed in the river, she could finally be swept away into the only place that felt like home in her heart.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Now we see how toxic Heather and Cedar's reign is.  
Perhaps Heather has feelings for Cedar, perhaps she doesn't.  
It just won't matter to me on it. - _**Nightsky**_


	16. Chapter 14: To Be A Warrior

**Chapter 14: BushClan**

* * *

The sun was rising higher in the sky as Icepaw waited in the shadows by her mentor. The white and black splotched warrior was pacing back and forth impatiently, her green eyes boring into the medicine den. Finally, the dark ginger tom appeared with his apprentice. They had been waiting for ages as the dark brown tabby padded up to them.

"Sorry for taking so long, we had to double check on Minteye and the elders before we hurried here." Hawk explained.

Blackdapple snorted, turning away. "Just hurry up, we don't have much time to loose. We have fighting moves to practice since in a moon's time, leaf-fall will be here. We have to meet Nightstar's plans."

Icepaw rose to her paws, dipping her head in greeting. She had felt much more relaxed knowing that white cats could hunt. Although, she was worried she might be one of the few white cats who were destined to loose their vision. Nonetheless, she was going to do her best, especially for her mentor and clan. They needed her much more than ever with war only a moon away.

"Have you chosen a place for Icepaw to hunt so we know where to shadow her?" Poppyclaw mewed.

"Of course, she is setting out towards the rockier ground. It's open there and could give results faster." Blackdapple mewed.

"It would have been better to be in the same place." Hawk muttered to herself.

Icepaw couldn't help but agree, she needed the cover for the dust and dirt to blend in better. Still, she kept her jaws shut as Poppyclaw gave into her choices without much of a word. Blackdapple looked to her expectantly, her green eyes hard. She didn't fully know why only Poppyclaw and herself seemed to be fine with Hawk, other than she was born a kittypet who became a loner until now.

Regardless, she lifted her head. "I have to dust up my fur first."

"There is no time." Blackdapple growled lowly.

Poppyclaw growled louder, "There is plenty of time. You can dust up before leaving the shade of the trees and bushes."

"Thank you Poppyclaw." she mewed, slipping out of the camp.

"She is my apprentice-"

"And she is _our_ patient." Poppyclaw snapped, "The dingy fur won't stop her eyes from being effectied. We need to see if she still hunts as well as she has been since yesterday."

Icepaw did her best to ignore their bickering as she trotted on ahead. Her clan-mates following her as she lead the way to the hunting grounds chosen for her. She could still hear them, so she tried to outpace them. Her legs were still short, even compared to her siblings, making her positive she was always going to be on the smaller size or at least shorter than her clan-mates. With a sigh, she enjoyed the birdsong from above her head.

She felt at peace, something she wished she could always feel without worrying about what her fur and eyes might bring for her clan. Swiftly, she bounded through the hilly forest and slowed once more to check the air. If they were close behind her, she wouldn't know. The winds were coming from where the sun set, twitching her whiskers she padded onward, slowly curving her path to be downwind from prey.

Icepaw carefully tore up the grass, the soft ground giving way with each pawful until she was able to lay into it and roll about. Her white fur turned brown, gray, and black with the soil. Smeared with it, she fought to shake out the clumps as she wiped her paws onto her face to help hide the white fur of her face. Peering through the dirt, she could only scent the earth-scent of the soil.

Satisfied, she padded into the open. Sunlight bathing her chilled body, cooled from damp earth, with warmth. Her blue eyes searched the vast expanse of hills with wiry tussocks of grass and weeds. Strands of heather rippling in the breeze as a rabbit hopped about the rocky terrain. She fell into the familiar hunter's crouch and began to sneak her way closer.

It's whiskers twitched and it's small, long ears perked up. She paused, holding still as the sunlight bore onto them both. The scent of rabbit wafted her way, making her wish she could wriggle in excitement. It lurched forward with a hefty, but soft, thump of it's hind legs. She slowly crept closer, picking her way between the scraggly grass that brushed against her fur.

The rabbit paused, ears twitching. Icepaw squinted as the rabbit stretched it's neck. If she sprinted she wouldn't be able to catch it. Narrowing her eyes further, her vision almost blotted out as she tried to pick out the familiar grayish-brown pelt. Dark eyes stared, she could see those clearly. She had to wait patiently as the rabbit went back to foraging, rustling among the grasses.

With a soft exhale, Icepaw moved again, slipping closer and closer until the rabbit jerked it's head up, sensing her presence. Before it could turn it's head enough to try and spot her, she pushed off the ground and pelted towards it. The rabbit let out a squeal as it bolted, racing away from her as she hared after it, stretching her legs as far as they could go to try and cover more ground. The bobbing tail of the rabbit was just before her.

Excitement erupted inside her as she gave one last jump, pouncing onto the rabbit's back and tumbling against the sharp stones and peaty ground. Her claws dug in as she bit hard behind the rabbit's head. Her teeth snapping the neck with relative ease. Finally, she had caught her very first rabbit. The scuffle was over and the rabbit was still.

"Excellent catch!" Blackdapple meowed, sounding happier than she had been in a moon.

Poppyclaw padded out with the warrior, his amber gaze looking over Icepaw and the rabbit. "It was a brilliant catch." He meowed plainly, glancing to Hawk. "Assess her."

Icepaw got to her paws, panting hard. The soil protected her ears and nose from the burning the sun usually gave her, but it did nothing for the strain her eyes felt under. It was like something was squeezing them out, like when Drizzlepaw had squashed her over a moon ago. She looked up to Hawk, who reached her and looked over her facial features.

"Can you open your eyes wide?" Hawk mewed gently.

She tried, but opening them further made her want to close them even more. Icepaw ended up shaking her head. "No."

"As I suspected." Hawk whispered.

Blackdapple practically shoved Hawk out of the way, "She just hunted well, she is going to be fine!"

"That may be true." Hawk mewed, lashing her tail. "But I can see red in her pupils. She has many moons to hunt and fight, but I cannot say how many more. She needs to do dawn and dusk hunting to ensure her eyes are well protected."

"That's absurd!" the warrior argued.

Poppyclaw stepped closer to the she-cats and growled lowly, "It's not. She is squinting a lot right now. She needs shade and to rest her eyes. There is nothing we can do, she is one of those white cats who might go blind. If she doesn't, that's fine, but it never hurts to play it safe."

"And if the war is at sun-high?" Blackdapple challenged.

The medicine cat hissed, "Then she can fight if Nightstar wishes. You just have to keep close to her."

Hawk watched the two, dismay in her pale green eyes. Icepaw felt some sympathy. The former loner was only trying to be a good medicine cat apprentice and offer advice. Yet, she was being challenged over every little thing. She was learning fast, almost as though she had to. However, even Icepaw could see it. Hawk felt as much of an outsider as the others treated her and there wasn't much any of them could do about it.


	17. Chapter 15: Fate of the Assessment

**Chapter 15: Medicine Cat Apprentice**

* * *

The walk back into camp was filled with tension. Icepaw was walking blearily in the shadows, her dirty pelt with clods of soil and grass sticking to it. Sadly, Hawk lowered her head, her heart feeling heavy as Poppyclaw lead the way back rigid with agitation. Blackdapple was always convinced of the worst, but Hawk couldn't blame her.

She wanted to, but if it was reversed the medicine cat in training could understand it that way. Perhaps it was kittypet-thinking that lead her to accept the aggression around her. She was learning as fast as she could, visions of faded cats, spirit-cats actually, still wandered around her. They would show her new plants to take back to the medicine cat who would advise her on them.

However, their voices plagued her in her dreams. Ever since her first official visit to the Moonstone they began to whisper among her dreams. She never could quite make it out or see them, but she could sense their presence. They were there, but they were trying to keep quiet for some reason. Worry pricked at her, were they thinking they sent her to BushClan too soon? Did they actually have the wrong cat?

Hawk stopped to shake out her fur, trying to rip herself free from her worries. Blackdapple hissed something to her, but she paid the ill-tempered warrior no mind. She soon bounded on to catch up and slide in after Icepaw who took her time, probably using the gorse and ferns to remove the dirt from her fur along the way in. Not that she could blame the white she-cat. It didn't look like the most comfortable way to disguise her fur.

"I wish we could have done something more for her." Hawk murmured to herself.

Blackdapple had overheard and scoffed, "Like a _kittypet_ to wish."

Hawk looked to the smug she-cat, her tail twitching in contempt. "At least I accept that Icepaw's future will be traumatic for her." She snapped, taking the warrior by surprise. "Can't you care less on where _I_ am from and more on your apprentice who just wants to be the best warrior?"

"How dare you-" Blackdapple began, but she was cut off from the tumbling emotions that had boiled since she had arrived.

"No, how dare _you_! Icepaw is what's important here, not me or where I am from. Get it through your thick skull." Hawk snarled, lashing her tail, "Focus on your apprentice. I don't care what you think of me. I only care about what is best for Icepaw and if you keep fighting every paw-step to help her, then I will keep matching you."

Blackdapple stared, her fur ruffled as she growled lowly, obviously humiliated to have been scolded in front of her clan-mates. Before she could even make a response Poppyclaw brought their raging emotions back down. Hawk hadn't realized her legs were trembling from the effort to not scratch the she-cats ears until now.

"Blackdapple, if you are done antagonizing my apprentice, then we have herbs to sort through." His mew was smooth with a hint of amusement.

The white she-cat swung her head back to Icepaw, who had curled in the gorse and ferns with her eyes closed. Hawk had followed her gaze, her heart twisted in sorrow. The young she-cat had her ears pointed back, her tail twice it's usual size. Clearly, she was upset by their arguing.

"Fine." Blackdapple mewed softly, going to her apprentice with a twitch of her tail.

Hawk lowered her head in shame. She hadn't meant to upset Icepaw, she had a lot on her mind from worries and feeling so alone in a clan that didn't want her outside of StarClan's wishes. She padded to Poppyclaw, her paws dragging in the meadow grass.

"Pick up your paws." Poppyclaw ordered, "We have to hurry to check on which ones need to be replaced."

Hawk nodded meekly, "Right." She wanted to apologize, she shouldn't have let her emotions get the best of her. Looking back longingly, she saw Blackdapple's back and her tail wildly flailing as she meowed to Icepaw who only shrank further into the gorse and ferns.

"Don't bother apologizing." Poppyclaw mewed softly, his tone gentle as she whipped her head back to him. "It's shameful for her to be scolded for putting feelings before her apprentice's well-being, but it also showed the clan that your loyalty cannot be wavered off the medicine cat path. You have learned quite fast, but I'm sure StarClan has been advising you in your dreams for some time."

"What do you mean?" Hawk mewed, still subdued from the conflict.

"Exactly what it means." the dark ginger medicine cat meowed, "When the forest is in a thaw, you will be prepared to be a full medicine cat. I can feel it now. You will serve BushClan well."

Hawk blinked, startled. "So soon?"

"Usually it takes many moons, but you learned all the known remedies that even StarClan knows. It is only a matter of applying the knowledge and overcoming panic to remain calm and level-headed."

"I can't, what if StarClan tells me to walk further away to somewhere else?"

Poppyclaw looked to the medicine den. "Then I have enough moons left to train a new apprentice while you fulfill your path to cats who may need you more than BushClan. Remember, your loyalty is to your clan, but it is to StarClan above all else."

Hawk breathed a soft sigh of relief, nodding. "Alright."

"Facing Blackdapple is your own assessment. You are submissive and calm, but you know exactly what to say even in the heat of the moment. In due time, you will be an excellent medicine cat who takes no fox-dung from any cat." Poppyclaw shot her a wry smirk, obviously pleased with how she had scolded an older cat.

She looked back seeing Blackdapple with her head dipped. Perhaps, she wasn't wrong to speak the way she had, but she had to make it up to the she-cat either way. She may be a medicine cat, but she still lost her temper. Without Poppyclaw it could have escalated further. Looking to her paws, she knew what must be done.

"I just told you to not bother apologizing." Poppyclaw mewed, almost amused as Hawk padded back to the white she-cats.

"Perhaps I did have valid points," Hawk replied aloud, catching Blackdapple's attention, "Maybe my heart is in the right place, but I still lost my temper with the patient's mentor."

"What are you meowing about?" Blackdapple mewed scathingly.

"Look, I meant what I said about having Icepaw as my patient and she means a lot to me in that way." Hawk told her, "But I'm sorry for loosing my temper. According to what Poppyclaw has taught me, I should put the patient before my emotions. Instead of panicking, I let my anger out. For that I apologize before you, BushClan, and StarClan. May I be forgiven, until then, may StarClan light your path always."

She had to hope she had said the right things. Maybe it was a kittypet thing to do, but she wouldn't feel right to leave the air mingled with anger. Even if Blackdapple didn't forgive her, she at least put it out there that she understood she was in the wrong as well. Searching the green eyes that stared, she felt satisfied. Hawk dipped her head, dismissing herself and trotting quickly to the medicine den.

Among the Twoleg Place, respect was earned through ferocity and manners. Clans were different, but she had faith in StarClan that she will be given respect after planting her paws firmly twice. Once to scold and another for knowing when to apologize. However, apologizing to Blackdapple was easy compared to the daunting task of begging Shadow for his eternal forgiveness when he looked so betrayed in their last meeting a moon ago.


	18. Chapter 16: The Storm from Within

**Chapter 16: FearClan**

* * *

A cold chill awakened the reddish-brown she-cat, it penetrated through her greenleaf thin fur, not yet thick for leafbare. She stretched, feeling a sharp twinge of pain. She began to wash her face before cleaning the wound again that was red and angry. Ever since she was punished, her shoulder was always in pain. All she could do was clean her wound the best she could.

Close by was Dusk, huddled in her nest twitching in her sleep like usual. Aver since the fight, she hadn't been sleeping peacefully. Guilt clawed her heart, feeling responsible for showing the horrors of their group, yet she forced herself to move forward. Limping slightly as she padded into the open. Dawn was just creeping over them, warmth of the sun was weakly shining as Heather commanded the cats around her to hunt more often for their leader.

Cedar had been kept in her den, Shadow bringing her prey every day either hunting it himself or snatching it from the prey-pile. Her kits were due any day, Lion wouldn't be surprised if the beautiful brownish-gray tabby had gained a lot of weight. Twitching her tail, she began to pad to the entrance of their secluded hiding place.

"Lion." Heather's voice drawled.

Of course, the creamy brown she-cat had other plans for her. Forcing a hiss of displeasure down, she turned around and made her way back, her amber eyes meeting the honey-colored ones that watched her haughtily. "Yes?" She mewed icily.

"Cedar has chosen you for a special patrol." Heather meowed, catching every cat's attention. "Pounce has watched those clan-cats long enough and will need a tough she-cat to help. We need to have some leverage before leaf-fall takes hold."

"What do you suggest?" Lion prompted, her gazing over the black and brown tom whose brown eyes gleamed with pride.

"Moth, Falcon, and Reed will join you. You must capture one of those cats." Heather told her, "If you wish to prove your loyalty, you will join them and bring back the cat they chose."

Pounce nodded, looking to Lion, "You have little choice now. I bet you feel silly for challenging Shadow now."

The beginning's of a snarl started to bubble up, but she swallowed hard. "Just tell me who we are targeting." Pounce was right, as much as she hated it. She felt foolish for letting her temper flare like it had, even more so now that she _has_ to do this mission whether she wanted to or not.

"Excellent, now don't forget, Lion, you are on a thin line between being one of us and just another obstacle for us." the creamy brown she-cat purred, almost trilling with the delight of ordering her around.

Pounce stepped up, his tail raised high. "I will be in charge of this mission and I will make sure Lion isn't a traitor for you and Cedar's sake."

"Thank you, keep that up and maybe I will choose you after all." Heather teased, her honey-colored eyes cold as ever despite the warmth of her mew.

Lion ignored them as she padded up to the gathered patrol of toms. Inwardly, she was glad she didn't have a high status to pick a tom for herself. Yet, she also knew that she was the newest low-ranking she-cat among the group. After all, those who questioned the ways of Cedar and Heather were always the enemy.

The sun climbed higher and higher into the sky by the time Pounce lead them out, acting as though he was the highest rank of a tom. However, she knew it was far from the truth. Shadow was at the highest spot of the group as Cedar's chosen mate. Nonetheless, she trailed after the group with a steady limp. Amber eyes focused intently on the path ahead of them.

"We're looking for the brown cat with the gray cat who has a white chest." Pounce announced as they approached the bridge.

"How will we get them?" Reed asked, tilting his head slightly.

Falcon answered, "Simple, we capture the gray one and use them as bait."

_Better hope they are a weak cat._ Lion thought, flexing her claws into the earth. "How do we find that one then?"

"The white she-cats will be out hunting," Pounce explained, "Frost and I watched them for moons to learn this pattern. They will be further north of here, while the gray and brown cats will be just ahead."

"How do you know?" Moth questioned, shooting a look to Reed.

The golden tom flicked his tail dismissively, "Don't worry about it."

Lion twitched an ear, glancing to Moth. Clearly, Reed had been sent to spy many times into the young-tree forest. Before Lion could voice any concerns, Pounce began to meow again. "Lion is injured but wily, she can trick the gray tom into her claws."

"Her wound hasn't healed." Moth protested.

"I can do it." Lion blurted out, looking at Moth. "Just let me, I don't have much to loose."

"None of us do." Moth reasoned.

Ignoring her friend, she headed to the bridge. "Let's go, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can go hunt for today."

"That's the spirit." Pounce trilled in delight.

Falcon snorted. "See what happens when you try to get close to any of those she-cats? They push you away, just like any picky cat."

The reddish-brown she-cat swallowed her rising irritation as the cats waited until after she had crossed into the undergrowth on the other side. She heard the thrum of their paws as they raced along the wood. Focusing on her mission, she began to skulk through the undergrowth.

Soon enough, she spotted the gray tom catching a mouse, the gray furred creature dispatched easily in the young cat's jaws. She crept closer and closer, practically hunting him as she approached. Once close enough, she limped heavily out, dragging her injured leg. Yellow eyes shot up, wide in shock and with a small tinge of fear.

"H-help..." Lion gasped, acting out the terrible pain. "I-it's, ah, infected!"

The tom looked to her, before his eyes looking away. Seeming to be torn between helping her or calling for help. He searched around, his fur fluffed up. Lion realized he might be making sure this wasn't a trick or looking for the brown cat they were after.

"Please..." she begged, trying to get closer. "It hurts so bad, no one wanted to help... please help me..."

"H-hold on." the tom mewed, taking her by surprise. He sounded so young and helplessly lost. "I-I'm looking for help."

Lion stared, knowing it had to be now. The tom turned his back, she pelted at full speed and slammed into him. He let out a startled yowl as she bit his shoulder hard. He squirmed and struggled, hard muscles flexed beneath her. Instinct kicked in, she began to claw with her hind paws, clawing off tufts of long fur.

"Stop! HELP!" The young tom howled, pain glazing his yellow eyes.

She squeezed her eyes shut, digging her front claws in, as she let go and head butted the tom. His head slammed into the earth face first, Lion placed a paw on the back of his head to hold him there as Falcon came and got the unconscious tom by the scruff. Blood dribbled from the pale gray tom's nose, the only real hint of their scuffle.

Lion panted, tasting blood still even as a mottled brown she-cat exploded from the bushes. Orange eyes wide in horror as Falcon made eye contact and growled low in his throat. The she-cat flung herself at them with a wild snarl.

"Let Drizzlepaw go!"

Lion positioned herself in between them, only for Reed to tackle into the enraged clan-cat. The mottled she-cat was sprawled out on the ground, winded as she gasped for air. Pounce and Moth were on her in an instant as she kicked and slashed, screaming at the top of her voice. Yet, it was no use when Reed entered the fray, they clawed and fought ferociously.

Lion stared as blood painted the grass in a brilliant shade of red. Almost too soon, the scuffle slowly ended. The mottled brown she-cat had fought tooth and claw, but was exhausted now. Reed roughly picked up the she-cat by her scruff while Pounce grabbed her lower spine into his jaws. Moth slipped beneath the wounded she-cat and they began to head back without a word.

She obeyed their example, biting into the lower spine of the tom who merely whimpered slightly, his back paws twitching. With great effort, they made their way back to FearClan territory. Leaving only blood and fur behind to terrorize the clan-cats.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I had to rewrite this half way through because my internet wasn't working when I saved.

I got mad, but I got over it several hours later so I could hurry and finish this chapter and move on to the next part.

As much as you do, I want to know what happens next. _**\- Nightsky**_


	19. Chapter 17: Vision of Willows

**Chapter 17: Medicine Cat Apprentice**

* * *

A gentle breeze flows through the drooping branches, the leaves rustling softly with the reeds and ferns. Whispers were on the wind, voice that Hawk could hardly hear even as she spotted a tiny silver tabby kit. Their fur fluffy and long, eyes tightly shut with small folded over ears. Small scrunched nose twitching to the brand new world's worth of scents. Tiny paws reaching out with thin, sharp claws reaching out.

It was alone even as it mewled, seeming to cry out for it's mother. Her heart was heavy as she looked around for it's mother. She couldn't find anyone around as the kit began to wail. Fear took hold as she began to approach the kit. It was alone among the gnarled roots of the tree. Before her eyes, the kit opened them. Horror flashed through her like lightning.

Kits don't open their eyes until a quarter moon of age. This one opened their eyes as though they weren't just born. She couldn't see the color, in fact, there was no color except black. Dark black abysses that stared into her own eyes. The kit could _see_ her and she knew it. It mewled even louder, it's voice shrill and somehow starting to form words. Hawk tried to back away, but it was like her paws were rooted to the spot.

A soft masculine mew breathed in her ears. "_Protect him._"

. . .

Hawk jolted awake, startled as Poppyclaw jabbed her in the ribs with a paw. "Get up, Nightstar is calling a meeting."

She shot the ill-tempered medicine cat a glare, but got up from her nest anyway. She shook out her fur, grooming herself quickly. Poppyclaw may have given her a chance to rest, but she needed to still look presentable. The medicine cat waited impatiently at the entrance and only went on ahead once she was done and began to follow.

Nightstar was standing tall in the middle of the clearing, yellow eyes blazing as she yowled. "BushClan, Drizzlepaw and Spottedstorm have been kidnapped! There are scents that indicate that they were taken by FearClan, those rogues who tarnish the names of true-clans!"

"How do we get them back?" Foxgaze demanded, tail lashing.

Morningpelt stepped up beside their clan leader. "We have plans to ambush those mange-pelts and to demand a meeting at the thunderpath, the large flat one where StarClan claims was once a forest. We will meet there and finally get to the bottom of this."

"Those scoundrels!" Minteye hissed, Twilightsky and Flamepaw close beside her. "How dare they take a young apprentice and a warrior! They need to be punished!"

"An eye or an eye." Twilightsky agreed with a snarl.

Hawk blinked, looking to Poppyclaw for guidance. What could they do? Yet, the medicine cat's amber eyes were dark and grim. She knew it was only a matter of time now. War was on the brink and it was most likely not going to be the last one.

"Depends, had StarClan spoken?" Nightstar asked, her cold gaze turning onto them.

Poppyclaw stared back, taking a moment to think before speaking. "They have been silent as of late. Perhaps, there is not much for them to share with me."

Hawk listened, her heart racing as she racked her brain for an answer. Was there anything StarClan could have told her? Who was "he" that she had to protect? What did that even mean? Who was the kit she saw in her vision, or perhaps it was just a nightmare? Frowning, she looked away as Nightstar looked to her.

"Well?" she prompted.

"I have nothing to share from dreams yet." she mewed solemnly.

"Very well, then we head out at once!" the black she-cat stood up and began to name cats. "Blackdapple and Icepaw will join me and Brindlepond to the bridge. Foxgaze will come as well, so we make sure they don't take any other apprentice and warrior from us."

She could hardly listen, their voices becoming a faint buzzing in her ears. The faded cats weren't around her. Their voices didn't whisper beneath the living cats voices. She felt lost and on an unknown path without them. pale green eyes focused hollowly on the stark white apprentice whose ice-blue eyes were wide in horror. She was afraid and there was no amount of words that could be strung together to bring comfort.

Truly, Icepaw and herself were alone in their own ways.


	20. Chapter 18: Flutters of Fear

**Chapter 18: BushClan**

* * *

It was sun-high, the once powerful rays of the greenleaf sun was gentler and perhaps even cooler then it had been for some time. Icepaw was grateful for it despite the way the dappled light dazzled her eyes. The saplings seemed taller and their trunks growing wider. In due time it would be a proper forest among the hilly terrain.

Blackdapple padded close beside her, her dappled pelt rippling with muscle beneath the thick fur. Leaf-fall was close and the leaves were slowly changing color from their vibrant green and slowly growing darker or lighter or even somewhere in between. Late-season songbirds sang, their calls almost alarmed as though they, too, knew what was to come soon. The thin-tree forest was growing hotter as they marched on, the greenleaf heat was slowly returning to them as though to bring warmth one final time.

"We're getting close now." Blackdapple whispered, her green eyes fixed on Nightstar's black tail that stood tall.

Icepaw continued to follow, her heart racing. Her brother was kidnapped along with his mentor. She could only hope they were unharmed. Yet, somewhere, in her heart and mind, that it was not to be the case. Pressing onward, she followed the patrol only to stop when Nightstar flicked her tail. Yellow eyes gleamed as she turned her head and snapped an order.

"Hide and don't come out until I tell you too."

Blackdapple herded her to thick leaves and branched to hide their pelts. However, Icepaw could still peer through the green and yellow-green leaves. Her blue eyes shining a pinkish hue in the sunlight as she watched her leader. The night-black she-cat sat still, her tail curled around her paws as she waited and waited.

The sun began to descend as a creamy brown she-cat padded into the open, honey-colored eyes glittering with malice. The earth was bathed in a flaming orange light as the she-cat sauntered her way to Nightstar, taking her time as the daylight began to fade.

"Heather," growled Nightstar, "You have kidnapped my warrior and apprentice."

"Did we?" the she-cat mewed silkily. "I haven't seen any new cats. Are you sure they didn't just run away?"

"They are loyal cats who were born in my clan." Nightstar hissed, standing to her full height.

Icepaw swallowed dryly, unable to tear her gaze away as the she-cat flicked her tail, contempt shining in her eyes. "So you say, no cat is born wanting to be part of a group. All cats like to be alone."

"Clan-cats are different." Nightstar began to yowl, "We depend on one another, unlike you and your lot, we know what _loyalty_ is."

Heather stood rigid, her neck fur fluffing up as she unsheathed her claws, glinting in the sunset. "How dare _you!"_

She looked prepared to spring, yet Nightstar arched her back with a threatening hiss. "I am not dumb enough to come alone. Return our clan-mate or face our claws."

The she-cat didn't hold back, she flung herself onto their leader, Icepaw felt her heart pounding in her chest as the cats squabbled and lashed at one another. Their bodies thrashing and clashing against the bridge with hefty thumps. They broke apart, black and brown fur wafting in the breeze. Blood splattered on the wood. Blackdapple was stiff, eyes wide and her breathing swift and soft.

_Nightstar please! Let us fight!_ Icepaw found herself thinking, terrified as their leader stood to her paws, sharp fangs bared in a wordless hiss. A soft rustle in the leaves allowed her to know she wasn't the only one thinking it. Her ears twitching at the sounds, everyone was waiting with bated breathe.

"You have them here, yet you don't use them." Heather drawled in between puffs.

"I do not need to use them." the BushClan leader snarled, "They can come out whenever they like!"

_That's not true! We have to obey your command!_ Icepaw thought bitterly, before thinking harder on it. Didn't they have to wait for her order? Her thoughts swam, unable to comprehend what it was Nightstar was saying. Did she not realize she had given them an order to hide until told otherwise?

"Then do they fear FearClan?" the rogue sneered.

"Never!" Screeched Nightstar as she pounced into the fray again. "Let them go!" She raked her claws through the she-cats fur.

The white she-cat watched, eyes wide as the two fought bravely against one another. A flick of a paw and Nightstar fell still. Heather kicked her off, she fell limply, head lolling and revealling a gash across her neck. Blackdapple froze in horror as the patrol escaped around them to scare off the she-cat.

"Back off!" Foxgaze snarled, pounding towards the furious she-cat.

"Remember my words." Heather hissed, backing away each step. "Go to the thunderpath on the full moon in leaf-fall. Only then will you be able to have them back."

Blackdapple slipped out, her tail beckoning Icepaw as she hurried to them. "Is Nightstar okay?"

Brindlepond shook her head. "There is a lot of blood. I think she's loosing a life, but I can't be sure. I'm not a medicine cat."

Foxgaze snorted, padding over. "Send Icepaw to camp. We need Poppyclaw here now."

"It could be dangerous!" her mentor gasped.

Icepaw nudged Blackdapple, "I can do it. I'll be swift-footed as a rabbit. I promise."

Green eyes looked her over, worry sparked inside them. At last, Blackdapple nodded, seeming to realize that she was no longer the small kit that came out of the nursery early. "Very well, but don't stop running unless you see the camp."

"I know how to run home." Icepaw assured her, turning and bolting as fast as her paws could go. Like lightning, she was pelting through the brush and trees. If she was fast, there was a chance Nightstar could be saved and wasn't loosing a life just yet.

_Please StarClan, don't take Nightstar too soon. She's made mistakes, but she only did so for her clan!_ she begged to sky that slowly became darker and darker. Pink, orange and red bathed the sky, yet the way she ran indigo sky was slowly taking over the sky. The first warriors of StarClan appearing to her, as though they have heard her pleas.

The stars only glowed and twinkled coldly high above. None moved and brought her wishes and prayers crashing down. What if they were as powerless as she was? They couldn't be, they have done so much to bring them together. She could never fathom if they were powerless like the rest of them who need their guidance.


	21. Chapter 19: The Unlucky and the Lucky

**Chapter 19: FearClan**

* * *

It was a show of their strength, sharp claws digging into the captured cats as Cedar ordered the toms around. Moth's green eyes unreadable as he held down the mottled brown she-cat. Kicking out her hind legs powerfully as Pounce sank his fangs deep into her joints and pulled roughly. She screamed, her eyes full of fear as she writhed.

Cedar approached, her belly swollen with kits. Her bright green eyes glimmering in malice and hate. "So, we have captured two of them?" she growled, seeming to be pleased.

Reed dipped his head respectfully, "Yes, Lion suggested it. We hoped, altogether, that this would please you."

Heather padded over, her tail sweeping behind her. "Sounds like a good call. Even from a traitorous cat."

Lion felt as though ants or fleas were crawling among her pelt. Swallowing her pride, she looked to the clan-cats. The brown she-cat was pinned uncomfortably, appearing to have given up on living. Cedar's mate soon padded into position, his pale green eyes watching coldly.

"Let us find out their secrets." Falcon hissed, slashing the mottled tabby who let out a pained yelp. "Still awake, are you?"

"Back off Falcon." Heather snapped, padding up to the clan-cats as said tom backed away, gold eyes gleaming with excitement. "We have no need for their secrets, anyway. Those cats already want them back."

"What should we do then?" Moth mewed softly.

"Scar them." Cedar ordered, her tail flicking. "Break their bones. I don't care, they deserve to pay for their very lives."

"Lion, you will have the honors." Heather decided. "To keep your place among us, you must begin the session and end it. Be it with ferocity or death."

Her stomach sank, would there be no way to satisfy them? Lion looked to them, knowing it wouldn't be right to go after Drizzlepaw. She glanced to the mottled brown she-cat who stared with pleading eyes. _I can't betray them! If I do, I will be alone and in danger of **two** groups!_

She knew that they couldn't plead to one another to understand or even allow them to survive. Glancing over the apprentice and the warrior, she made a choice. Attacking a younger tom would only appear weak in the others eyes. Anger boiled within her as she lunged forward.

Moth jumped off in shock. A shriek escaped the she-cat that writhed beneath her. She dug in her claws ripping into the flesh as she clutched to their shoulder. With a powerful kick, the air escaped her lungs as she tumbled away. Gasping for air, she turned her amber eyes on the wild-eyed she-cat who scrambled to her paws.

"Spottedstorm, no!" Drizzlepaw mumbled, starting to come to.

Lion ignored him as she struggled to her paws. Pounce launched himself onto the she-cat, Spottedstorm, raking his deadly claws onto the clan-cats flanks. Moth held back as Frost and Timber joined the fray, slashing the mottled brown warrior's chest and face.

Berry swiftly pounced onto Drizzlepaw, pummeling his back with powerful kicks. Clumps of fur coming off in red-stained tufts. Hefty blows slammed into the young tom as he yowled and struggled to fight back, limbs still heavy. Reed bit into the tom's pale gray throat. Drizzlepaw gurgled, his jaws wide in a silent scream for help.

Lion watched in horror as Drizzlepaw's eyes rolled and he fell limp. Blood oozing from his wounds as Reed pulled at his throat. His body was still, blood poured out and stained the grass with it's crimson color. Reed let go, his ice-blue eyes turning to the mottled brown she-cat who feebly fought, previous wounds reopening as she fought for her life, unaware of the death of her apprentice.

"Let me go!" Spottedstorm hissed, her eyes falling on Dusk. "Help me! Please!" She begged, desperation making her mew shrill.

Dusk stared with wide amber eyes, frozen in fear. She was useless as ever as Cedar gave an order, her breath ragged. "Finish it, Lion. Finish the session."

"P-please... d-d-don't... I'm not... I don't want to die!" Spottedstorm yowled in panic as Lion stiffly padded closer and closer.

Was it truly worth it? Lion wondered breifly, her mind swimming as her body moved of it's own accord. Was she no better than the toms? Their eyes met one last time, sympathy spilled over her. Spottedstorm didn't deserve this. No cat did. Closing her eyes briefly, she murmured beneath her breath.

"I'm so sorry..."

With her claws outstretched, she sliced a ragged gash into the young warrior's throat. Warm and sticky, the life was escaping the she-cat. The warriors legs jerked slightly, twitching as blood bubbled out of them. Her paws were stained red and her mind and heart stained with guilt. Did the clan-cat truly deserve to die?

At a sharp gasp, she snapped into attention. Her amber eyes met bright green ones. Cedar was hunched over with a pained wail. Heather took over, snarling orders to the toms to get rid of the bodies before she raised her voice.

"She-cats! Come to me! Cedar has begun kitting!" At her words, Berry, Frost, and Timber rushed over. Lion quickly followed, her paws feeling like stones as she forced herself to move. "Dusk your supposed to come when called!" Heather yowled.

Lion dared to look, seeing that Dusk hadn't moved, her eyes squeezed shut and fur fluffed out. "Best to leave her be. This was her first time seeing what we do around her." she told Heather, giving her a look. "She won't be able to provide help right now."

Heather herded her closest friend to her den. Shadow followed, uncertain what he could do. Lion stopped and nipped his tail, earning his attention. She gave him a look, the tom she brought in foolishly was the cause of all this.

"Keep out, we will tend to her." Lion told him sourly, "Just stay out here in case Heather has one of us come to you for one reason or another."

"Can I trust you on that?" Shadow asked.

The reddish-brown she-cat narrowed her eyes. "What choice do I even have?" She turned and slipped into the den.

As her eyes slowly adjusted, she could hear the pained yowls and wails. Carefully, she padded closer to see the she-cats taking jobs. Heather was close to Cedar, running her tail over their leader's flank with hushed whispered. Love and affection in her eyes, something Lion had never seen before. Were the rumors true? Did Heather have a one-sided love for Cedar?

Shaking her head, she focused once again. Berry had her paws on Cedar's belly, which rippled with powerful contractions. Frost had a willow branch in her mouth and was prepared to push it to her while Timber was on watch for the slithering shape of a kit. Lion resigned herself to the final duty.

"Shall I send Shadow to bring water-soaked moss?" Lion asked Heather.

The creamy brown she-cat lifted her head, honey-colored eyes watching her for a moment, before nodding. "That would be a good start."

Lion dipped her head as she went back to the entrance to give Shadow his task. Doing her best to ignore the pained moans and yowls of how it was all Shadow's fault. The she-cat could only wonder and hope that all would be well. Especially since it appeared to be the beginning of a long night.

. . .

The moon hung high in the sky when the kitting was finished. Cedar was asleep, unaware of a missing kit that was pulled to the side. A small black and brown-gray kit was unmoving and lifeless. It's body tinier than the others. Nameless, they hid the kit from view as Berry, Frost, and Timber left to give Shadow room. Leaving Lion with the work of taking the deceased kit away.

"Come, see your kits." Heather mewed, her eyes downcast.

Shadow crept closer, seeing the shadowy shapes. The faint moonlight couldn't illuminate them enough, but it was okay. Lion knew he was smitten with the kits. Much like Heather seemed to be. She looked to the dead kit, hidden behind her safely still. Looking up, her amber gaze met the honey ones.

"Lion, go get something to eat for yourself. Check on Dusk." Heather ordered, her mew subdue. "Guide her well. She will not become your responsibility until a moon into leaf-fall."

"A moon into leaf-fall?" she echoed, confused. "Didn't the clan-cats want to wage war when the leaves change color?"

"As far as they know, their cats are alive and well here." she explained, "If they strike they will believe we will kill them. So, they will wait and by then the kits should be old enough to be without Cedar."

"You won't talk her out of it?"

"This was planned since the day Bushstar died and Nightstar rose into power." Heather informed her darkly. "I have tried to push it back further, but she won't wait any longer."

Lion nodded stiffly, turning to pick up the kit. Pale green eyes spotted her, she knew this at the tone of the mew. "What do you have there?"

The air was thick with the scent of birthing fluids and warm milk. Lion held onto the unnamed kit, looking to Heather for guidance. Only to see the sharp honey eyes return, hard and cold.

"A runt was born and didn't survive."

"Let me see them."

"Why bother, the kit is dead and Lion needs to bury it."

"What if it isn't?" Shadow challenged. "Don't I get a say in this at all?"

"What say? You didn't carry them for two moons. I didn't see you pregnant with her!"

"I didn't see you either!" the black tabby tom hissed.

Lion stared hollowly before slipping out, knowing that Heather had given her an opening. She ran, carrying the dead kit out of the camp, fear pulsing through her. Desperation scorched her heart like fire. Shadow learned how little she cared, but he also learned how she submits to the abuse. Was she a victim? Was this kit also one? She did not know.

What she did know, was this kit had been lucky. There was no chance they would have survived the rough life they had. The runt was the only lucky one in the litter in Lion's eyes.


	22. Chapter 20: Honor and History

**Chapter 20: Medicine Cat Apprentice**

* * *

The leaves began to change color, the leaves becoming a flaming red, gold, and yellow. The grass and bushes changing to a wheat color as Poppyclaw lead the way to the peaty patch of the forest. A training area for the apprentices to practice their fighting moves for the up coming battle. A war between rogues that took pride in their roots of the tattered BloodClan legacy and the clan-cats who adopted the faith and ancestry of StarClan.

Hawk had studied hard, knowing her time of her full medicine cat name was arriving. When leafbare's half-moon arrived, Poppyclaw would give it to her. StarClan had taught her well with Poppyclaw's guidance. The dark ginger tom's fluffy tail was waving in the air as he padded along. Late-season flowers beginning to wilt or bloom. The herb stores would have to be collected before the frost of leaf-fall destroyed their chances.

"Today," Poppyclaw began as they reached the clearing. "We will learn to fight. I know you are a loner and have fought when needed. But we have to fight much more ferociously and with honor. Warriors do not kill, neither should medicine cats."

"I understand." Hawk mewed.

"Good, we will go over what you do know in a mock-battle. Only then will I know what more I need to teach you to fight with the honor that clan-cats only have." He stopped in the middle of the clearing, his amber gaze sharp as though she were his enemy. "Come at me with all you have with sheathed claws."

The dark brown tabby lowered her body to the peaty ground. Her long fur brushing the ground as her back arched slightly, tail kept close to her for protection. She fought to keep her claws sheathed, much too used to unsheathing them in the heat of a battle. Poppyclaw waited, his dark ginger tail twitching with unconcealed impatience.

Finally, she sprang. Hawk pounced just short of Poppyclaw who had flinched. Amber eyes wide in surprise. Clearly, he was not suspecting her to jump so short. She lashed her paw at his ear, just as a dark ginger paw flashed and swatted her paw away. She would have torn a ragged slice of his ear from this simple move.

Yet, she whipped around, kicking out with her hind legs, knocking her mentor back without restraint. A startled and pained gasp escaped him as she fell into familiar movements. The very second Poppyclaw had skidded to a stop, she bowled him over and clung with soft paws as she battered his belly with her hind paws. Her jaws clutched carefully on his shoulder.

The medicine cat kicked her off, rolling over as he gasped and tried to breathe. Hawk hesitated, watching him pant with great effort. She twitched her ears as Poppyclaw began to meow in between gasps.

"Sly and sneaky," He licked his lips briefly. "Just what we need."

"Are you going to be alright?" Hawk mewed, tilting her head in worry.

"I'm fine." He puffed, padding up to her as he continued to speak. "Just winded."

"Very well." she conceded.

"Now, about your training for the war." He mewed, sounding much more stable. "You have basic understanding and ruthless skills that leave you open against multiple opponents. Against a single opponent you would survive, at least. Given that these rogues don't fight like spoiled kittypets or loners over contested territories of the Twoleg Place. We will have to stay close together to make sure you survive for certain."

"So you can fight?" Hawk asked, stepping closer.

"Of course. I was one of those rogues not long ago. Granted it was probably before you were kitted. I was a wily young tom myself, but StarClan spoke to me in dreams when we settled here. I was a tough fighter, but they have guided my paws to learn more than the lay of the territory we now walk."

"So you were there when BushClan was founded?" Hawk perked up, suddenly interested.

"Of course." His gaze darkened. "Bushstar was quick to adopt a few of StarClan's wishes. However, he was a BloodClan cat at heart. He fought as viciously as Cedar does now. I know what lead to it and how quickly his lives slipped through his claws like blood."

"How long ago was this?" she inquired, her mind racing with thoughts like a rabbit running for it's life.

"He was only a leader for roughly twelve moons. I barely kept him alive, but even he had to fight desperately. It has always been blood against blood. Only the younger members don't know it's been that long since Bushstar's reign."

Hawk listened, feeling as though this was much bigger than herself all over again. She looked out into the forest, trying to find the words she should say. However, there was nothing she could say. The divide was as shallow as a trickling creek. Her pale green eyes slowly traveled to their paws.

"Morningpelt plans to change it though." Poppyclaw mewed, taking Hawk by surprise.

"Change it? How?" she asked.

"Well, Bushstar and Nightstar fight like rogues over and over again. Morningpelt will try to break the cycle and have BushClan know they are clan-cats now and must fight with honor. Just as I must teach you. Killing bites and blows are not honorable." the medicine cat explained.

"What about the elders? How did they get to stay?" Hawk inquired.

"Easy, they were growing old and Bushstar did his best to help them. Violence isn't always the answer. However, Bushstar and Nightstar shared the ideals that it is." Poppyclaw mewed gently. "It's a lot of history, but all you need to know is that this is not a mere war. This is a lovers spat that had been going on for many moons."

"A lovers spat? If it was one then it became a war over time!" Hawk exclaimed in shock.

Her mentor looked away, the peaty grass much more interesting to him now. "You weren't there. You wouldn't understand what had happened. Love can do crazy things, broken hearts are worse is all. Come now, it's getting late. We should gather herbs while we can."

Hawk watched as Poppyclaw padded away from her, his tail low and sweeping from side to side. She had never considered asking what had happened or how long this had all been happening. Looking to the sky, she knew one thing. As scary as it all seemed, change was going to come and she had to use all of her knowledge and fighting skills.

All so she can survive in a territory where StarClan had yet to fully abandon until now.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I have a feeling the end of this story is coming, but I don't know for certain.  
I will keep going as long as I can until this story is considered done.

And now, to answer some comments after some days:

_** WarriorKitten108**_** -** Thank you very much! I know I'm very late in giving a response, it's my bad on that front. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I always work hard to try and write well. Grammar was never my strong suit let alone finishing stories, but I will continue to do my best to feel worthy of your review. c:

**_WyldClaw_**_ -_ I'm glad you like the descriptions and the prologue. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I agree, there is a reason for everything even a leaders decision for his or her clan. Especially if there is a chance it could save their young's life.**  
**

_**Mintflight0245 - **_I like Poppyclaw, too. I have a soft spot for grumpy medicine cats as it is. I do like medicine cats as well, I'm just not as knowledgeable in the herbs they use really. I do my best to do research to make sure I use the right ones or just be ambiguous with them.

\- _**NightSky**_


	23. Chapter 21: For the Lost

**Chapter 21: BushClan**

* * *

The changing leaves brought a humid air around her. The full moon peeked through the clouds, it's light threatening to break through. Stark white in the shadows, Icepaw padded on, her heart as heavy as her paws felt. She dragged them in worry and concern. A lot of her clan had been trekking to the massive thunderpath since twilight.

She could recall how Nightstar stationed warriors at the camp, picking Minteye as the guardian of the elders despite her lack of sight. However, Twilightsky had been worried and concerned over the blind warrior. Poppyclaw suspected kits, but hasn't assessed her just yet. Icepaw could only hope no kits were being expected during these tough times.

Flicking her gaze, she looked over the cats that surrounded her. Powerful warriors were marching through the undergrowth, sliding through them like fish in water. Shadows of the night, they prowled through to the thunderpath. Jaggedcloud and Turtlepaw were close beside her and Blackdapple, their faces grim despite the excited light in her sisters eyes.

Foxgaze and Gingerstrike walked confidently side by side, their paw steps rigid with anxiety and purpose. Leaftail and Gorsethorn murmuring to one another to form plans. All the while Applemist led the way with Brindlepond close by to keep an eye on the chatting cats.

Icepaw turned her attention to the head of the patrol. Nightstar padded with her head and tail held high. Close beside her was Poppyclaw and Hawk, the two padding side by side with lowered heads. No doubt this was going to be an awful battle if they needed both of them.

Luckily, Morningpelt, Tangletooth, Pidgeonstream, Twilightsky, Tumblepaw, and Flamepaw were hiding back in camp to help Minteye protect the elders. After all, FearClan could send cats to their camp to bring more chaos. Worry whittled away at her concentration. Her paws slowly disappearing into the shadows as she checked on them. Her pelt practically glowed in the light, possibly alerting the awaiting group of cats.

Her pinkish-blue eyes glanced ahead. It looked like quite a lot of FearClan cats. She swallowed dryly, knowing she had no idea how many cats were in the rogue-clan. Glancing ahead, she could pick out at least three feline shapes. She shuddered slightly, concerned that there might be more hiding on the thunderpath in the shadows of monsters.

Nightstar stepped out of the undergrowth, her claws scraping the hard black stone as she merged into it's shadows. They waited in the shadows with bated breath. The night-black leader sauntered to the immobile shapes before her, Icepaw could imagine the gleam of yellow eyes in the moonlight. A reflection of the hostility and hopes for the return of her warrior and apprentice.

"Cedar, a pleasure to finally meet you after so long." Nightstar growled, her mew ringing proudly through the air. "I have come to bring back Spottedstorm and Drizzlepaw. The cats you have stolen from our clan."

Cedar's dark shape moved, her body looking like a well-fed fat serpent as she padded closer to the black she-cat. "Those wretched cats? Those spineless mouse-hearts? You took so long to bother looking for them that they are gone now."

"Gone?" Gingerstrike whispered somewhere close by, her mew in horror. "My kit... my son..."

Brindlepond's mew broke out in the hushed silence. "My daughter is gone?"

Nightstar lashed her tail, hissing. "What do you mean gone? What did you do with them Cedar?"

"Perhaps your thistle-down 'spirit-cats' know where they are." Heather mewed in a cackling sound.

Cold horror trickled into Icepaw, thunder rumbled in the distance as the realization struck her. Spottedstorm and Drizzlepaw were no more. They have been taken permanently. They were dead. Icepaw glanced up to her mentor, whose eyes were wide as the full moon itself. She was breathing hard, jaws parted with rasping breaths.

"You murderer!" Brindlepond yowled, bursting from the undergrowth and racing to stand beside Nightstar. "What has my darling daughter ever done to the likes of _you_!?"

"Bushstar has condemned you all to die at my claws the moment you called yourselves BushClan." Cedar snarled, sharp claws glinting. "The moment he called himself Bush_star_ he was waging war against me. You are all traitors by blood and I will cleanse what is left of this forest of the likes you spineless shrews!"

Icepaw began to tremble as Nightstar took a hunter's crouch before Cedar and Heather. Her snarl ringing true and sending tingles from the back of her skull and running down her back like rainwater.

"Then you have gotten what you so desperately wished upon yourself! BushClan, to war!"

The undergrowth exploded as cats poured onto the black-stone. Icepaw raced beside Blackdapple, their paws thrumming painfully on the rough surface. Just ahead, she could see other cats springing from where they had flattened themselves on the thunderpath. From behind the monsters paws was more cats.

Fat raindrops began to tumble from the sky, landing with a splash upon the bodies of writhing cats who fought tooth and nail. The fat drops drenching them as flashes of lightning lit the sky and battlefield. Icepaw slashed her claws on any nearby cats. Blood splattering onto the black-stone, merging with the rainwater on the dusty surface.

Clumps of fur was being whipped up by blustering winds as they drove the rain into their bodies. Soaked to the skin, every warrior was fighting in revenge of their fallen. Icepaw found herself alone as a big black-colored tom bowled her over. The unyielding thunderpath jarring on her bones and muscles.

Pain flashed through her as sharp fangs bit too close to her neck for comfort. She kicked the best she could, raking clumps of long fur. In the darkness it was hard to make out if this was friend or foe. The scent of wet thunderpath so strong it was blinding to her nose. However, just beneath the mixture of scents, she could pick up the scent of fish.

With that knowledge she let loose slashing with her claws on her opponents face. None of her clan-mates smelled like fish. That was all she needed to know she was fighting the enemy. With each swipe, she felt weaker and weaker. The tom hadn't let go and was gnawing on her like a rat. With a scream of pain, she hoped Blackdapple would find her.

_Someone, anyone . . ._

She thought bleakly as she began to feel colder and colder in the rainfall.

_Help me, please. . ._


	24. Chapter 22: Loosing More than Expected

**Chapter 22: FearClan**

* * *

Thunder crashed, booming through Lion's soaked body as she wrestled with a tom. Her long sharp claws slicing through fragile ears and gouging into thick fur. Wild cries and yowls echoed all around as they fought, scrambling madly against one another. The thunderpath slick with rain as she kicked off the tom with all she had.

He tumbled away, bowling into another cat whose claws lashed at him wildly. Clan and Rogue were fighting blind in the storm. Lion licked her lips, watered-down blood was all she could taste and smell among the rain-scent.

Looking around she found Heather fighting Nightstar alone. The she-cats were dueling on their hind legs, having a test of strength as they fought to pull the other over. Their claws digging in deep in their shoulders as they wrestled. Hind paws scrabbling on wet black-stone.

The rain was pelting the battleground as Lion spotted her next target. A black dappled white she-cat who fought off Berry who twisted away and raced back to the mesh of fence. Lion rushed over, slamming into the she-cat as lightning flashed over them. The sky exploded with thunder, hailstones began to clatter as it arrived.

The she-cat squirmed madly beneath her, a sharp gasp of horror as her head snapped into a new direction. "Icepaw, no!"

Lion snapped her gaze to see Shadow writhing on the ground, his black fur blotting out the patch of white beneath him. Cold dread filtered through Lion. A young cat stood no chance against an enraged tom. Without thinking, she got off the she-cat and gave an order. "Save her and get her out of here."

The she-cat looked to her, shock written in her features before she bolted and bowled over Shadow. The white she-cat wasn't moving as the black dappled one fought valiantly. She fought like the white cat was her precious kit. Lion turned and took note of how they were outnumbered in the battle.

She decided to find Cedar, the new queen needed to be located and protected. That was the she-cat pact that Heather forced upon her before they came here. She pushed her way through the throng of cats, slashing and biting through the clumps of warriors and rogues that were running back to their territory.

Behind some bushes, she found Cedar bleeding heavily. She wasn't moving as an unfamiliar cat worked quickly to lessen the bleeding. A familiar dark ginger tom stepped into the open, amber eyes blazing with hostility as he stood rigid and between them.

"Stay away or we can't save her." He snarled, looking to the she-cat. "Why you want to save a rogue leader I will never know!"

"I did this to her." The she-cat growled, shoving moss and leaves into the gash at her neck to stop the bleeding. "I have to take responsibility. I can smell the milk-scent. She had kits. I don't know if they are fully weaned or not so I need to save her life for those kits."

"You need to save her." Lion mewed bitterly. "Or let her die. Who cares at this point."

"Whose the father?" the cat asked as she began to make a poultice for Cedar's gashes.

"Shadow."

The she-cat hesitated before spitting out the pulp into the wounds and placing moss over it to keep it in. Cobwebs, drenched from the rain and blood, were scattered on the grassy ground. Her paws worked feverishly, as Cedar breathing was labored from the pain and blood loss.

"Hawk, do everything you can." the tom meowed, his gaze softening in sympathy as he looked to Lion. "Retreat. I will let Hawk take supplies, but retreat and take Hawk with you. Only she can keep her alive while she fights to stay with the living."

Lion slowly backed away turning to see Shadow pelting at her, fury in his eyes. "How could you leave me to fend off that wretched she-cat!?" He demanded.

"Cedar's fatally injured." Lion told him quietly.

The tom's sharp gaze changed into absolute horror. "No, no; that can't be. That's a lie!"

"It's not. Someone is doing everything she can for her. It might not be enough to take her back, but we have to retreat to save her life. She needs to be somewhere dry to heal properly." Lion told him, energy flowing into her as she mewed.

"What will Heather say?" Shadow asked, looking back to the fight.

"It doesn't matter, Cedar is down, you're her mate, you have to make this decision for her life."

The black tabby nodded silently as he rushed away. Lion stood still as the tom behind her made leaf wraps for them to take. Her heart heavy as she felt she had failed to protect her. However, the rogues were pelting for their territory and Shadow was rushing them with Heather close behind. It was time.

"We're taking Cedar." Lion announced as she slipped back to them.

"Very well, may the stars light her path if she does not make it." the tom mewed dryly.

Hawk finished everything she could, "I will need you to fetch me everything possible to prevent infection. Can I count on you to help me make up for this grave mistake?"

"Heather will allow me to as long as I let her know it is for Cedar."

"Good."

Heather finally reached them, her honey-colored eyes wide in shock. "Who had done this to her and why are you even helping her?"

"I did it." Hawk mewed, "So I'm doing all I can to fix what I did. We don't have time to waste. We have to get her back to your territory."

"And why should we trust you, you traitor!" Shadow hissed.

Hawk was silent, her eyes dark as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. "I am all the hope you have left Shadow. Whether you like it or not, I have to do something for the sake of the kits."

"You are coming with us." Heather decided.

"But Heather-"

"No but's Shadow. I have to do what is best for those kits as well. They outrank you and your petty heart. You want Cedar to live? Then we will take Hawk. at least she isn't close to death like this old tom!" Shadow winced as Heather gave an order. "Now get Cedar by the scruff. Lion, you get her hindquarters I'll try to get under her body."

Hawk picked up the leaf wraps while Lion gripped Cedar with careful jaws. She had to try everything to help. As much as she hated Cedar and Heather, she had to pull her weight. Who knows how unbearable the creamy brown she-cat was going to become if her friend and rumored mate were to die.

Finally, they began to march on to their territory. Worry prickling at her pelt. Was there even a chance for Cedar to survive? Was the cruel rogue leader going to finally fall apart before their very eyes? How would the kits take it? Lion could only let her thoughts buzz around like bees as she plodded after them.

There was no telling how it would play out. Worry was deep inside her. How far could this war go on and would there be any surviving cat in their bleak future?


	25. Chapter 23: Battle of Survival

**Chapter 23: Medicine Cat Apprentice**

* * *

The scent of rain and blood welcomed Hawk as she padded into the FearClan camp. She looked around, the rain still pattering as she spotted the familiar shape of her sister, Dusk. She was sitting outside of a den among the gnarled roots of a willow tree. The same from her dream. It had been a little over a moon since she had it, curiosity bubbled inside her as she recalled the words.

_Protect him_. She had to wonder if the kit she saw in the dream was in there. She shook herself free as she glanced to the rogues who came out from the dry den. A black and brown tom hidden in the shadows who glared at her.

"What is this she-cat doing here?" He snapped.

Heather came out, raindrops dripping form her whiskers. "Never mind that, she is going to take care of Cedar. She needs all the help she can get."

"Speaking of which," Hawk mewed, catching their attention, "I will need a set of paws to help me and one to keep the kits from seeing the state of their mother. I'm sure Shadow will be in there, but another can't hurt."

"Dusk can, she doesn't do anything useful." Heather informed her, "At least for kits she is good at it."

"Thank you, as for the pair of paws I will need to run out into the rain here..."

"Do you have some cat in mind already?" Heather asked softly, her honey-colored eyes sharp with interest.

"I was hoping the she-cat I sent to fetch you could help me. She looks like a cat with excellent memory. I will only need her for the night so I may focus on Cedar with all of my attention. When the sun rises I will need another cat with excellent memory to help. You may choose for that one." Hawk informed the rogue deputy.

Heather shook out her fur, which spiked up all over from being soaked. "Very well. Lion, you are in charge of fetching whatever she needs to help Cedar. Dusk, you inform Shadow you are staying to shield the kits from their mother and to keep the peace. I would hate if Cedar died because of Shadow's dumb feelings."

Hawk nodded, murmuring softly as she headed inside. "Agreed."

The den was musty, but dry for the most part. Stones were placed near the lip of the den to keep rainwater away from the soft moss that coated the dens floor. Roots made up the ceiling, the deeper she went in, the higher it was. It was at least a cat length high from many paws.

Before her was Shadow, huddled to the kits and not speaking. They were still asleep, unaware of the fight their mother had to go through for now. Dusk slipped in after her, sliding past her to Shadow to whisper to him. pale green eyes flashed in the darkness. Scorching her with the glare of hatred.

Ignoring his gaze, she went back to work, sniffing at the injuries and removing wet moss and leaves. She even began to clean the wounds painstakingly, the rogue leader's breathing was shallow. The rise and fall of her flank almost unnoticeable. Hawk had no doubt that this was a hard fight for them both.

Soon she went over the herbs she had, informing Lion what the looked like and to fetch more. The reddish-brown she-cat would slip away, amber eyes unreadable now. She saw so much mixed emotions back at the bush, but now it was as though she was concealing it.

Perhaps, all cats had their secrets and emotions concealed for a reason. Hawk began to work on warning Cedar's body by washing her fur the wrong way. She had to do something to bring some comfort to the leader. Yet, she could feel it in her paws. There was no way Cedar could pull through. She was already so far in a slumber she may never return from.

A familiar scent flowed over her, it was tainted with the wild forest smells. "Dusk." She mewed softly in between licks. "What do you need?"

"Shadow said you better save her."

"It's in the paws of StarClan, as my mentor would have said." she explained, working on drying Cedar.

"What does that mean?"

"She's resting and I'm doing all I can to keep her alive. If she dies, she dies."

"Dusk, leave the clan-cat alone." Shadow growled.

"It's only our sister!" she pointed out hotly.

"No traitor can be a sister of mine." he looked to his kits, they were waking up to their voices. "Hush, go back to sleep, your mother would want you to-"

"Whose that with Dusk?" one of the kits squeaked curiously.

"Nobody." Shadow meowed sharply.

Dusk went over and shoved Shadow, "Don't be so rude." she chided, before looking to the kits and spoke gently. "This is Hawk, our litter-sister. She's looking after your mother to make sure she sleeps well. Although, with how Shadow is acting I won't be surprised if Hawk can't do her duty."

"It's her fault that Cedar is in this mess-"

"It's Cedar's own fault for not letting up on conflict for the sake of her kits." Hawk mewed, looking at them. "Now, don't think of your mother as a bad one, she was more then likely doing it to keep you all safe. Now, who wants to tell me their names?"

"You don't deserve to know their names!" Shadow snarled.

Hawk ignored him, "Come on, your mother must have named you."

"I'm Ant." a she-kit mewed, "This is Juniper, Thistle, Nettle, and Willow."

Shadow got between them and growled sternly, "Kits, to bed. Now."

"But-" Thistle started, only to flinch at the menacing glare of her father.

Dusk huffed, "Shadow you're scaring them."

"With good reason! They don't deserve to meet-"

"Hawk is our litter-sister whether you like it or not." Dusk held her ground. "Have some compassion!"

"_Compassion_? Like Hawk would know what that is?"

Hawk looked at her brother and gave an order. "If your going to be a grump then you can sleep outside."

"This is-"

"Cedar's Den, correct? Dusk will stay here and tell the kits stories to get them back to sleep. You can sit outside of the den until you stop acting like a kit yourself!" Hawk snapped. Shadow winced slightly, before snorting and storming out of the den, kicking rocks out of place as he went. Hawk stared after him and sighed heavily. "Poppyclaw was right."

"Who?" Dusk mewed as she curled around the moon-old kits.

"Poppyclaw. He was my mentor in BushClan. He said that love can make a cat do crazy things. He was right about that too. It's made Shadow think he's all that when he isn't."

"Well he is the leader's mate."

"So what?" Hawk replied, "She still put her life in danger when she has kits to look after. I can understand if she wanted them safe. I just wish I could know more."

Dusk shrugged, "Well, this is the best we got." she looked to the kits who were already dozing off. "I will protect these kits even if Cedar passes."

"You will have to." Hawk mewed, "If they lack compassion and love, they will be wandering broken hearts forever."

Dusk nodded as she began to purr for the kits. Settling into sleeping herself and leaving Hawk to go back to her duty. By then Lion came back and delivered what she could find. The medicine cat apprentice began to work hard. Washing the wounds, replacing poultice and dressings before taking breaks by eating small shared meals with Lion and taking turns napping.

The sun began to rise as Hawk checked on Cedar again, exhausted as she placed a paw on the rogue leader. She was still and growing colder and colder. Bitter defeat washed over her. Lion dipped her head, no emotion in her amber eyes before she turned and left the den.

Cedar was no longer among them in life. She had succumbed to her wounds. Wounds caused by her paws. She looked to her paws, guilt clawed at her heart. She broke two vital rules of the clan's teachings. She killed a cat in battle while being a medicine cat. Shutting her eyes, she heard Shadow pad in and lash his paws across the herbs.

"You killed Cedar." He hissed, "You killed their mother."

Hawk was silent, taking in his cruel words and not even registering when his claws slashed across her cheek hard. She was numb as she stumbled out of the den, hollow eyed and ignoring the shouting cats behind her. She had failed to make things right. Grief struck her hard.

Cedar was not a kind cat. Yet, she had kits who needed a mother. Now, they had a spiteful father who would want her dead instead of his mate. Love was dangerous. It was scorching her left and right like sharp claws. Or perhaps it was just Shadow punishing her for it. Whatever it was, she regretted every breath she took.

She felt responsible and now she had to take the full responsibility for her actions.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Sorry that this came so late.  
I'm a sucker for Animal Crossing ^^;

-_** NightSky**_


	26. Chapter 24: Connections

**Chapter 24: FearClan**

* * *

The reek of blood was strong when Heather slashed her flank. She could recall the angry scowl on her face. Fury deep in her honey eyes. She had helped bring out the stiffening body of Cedar. They declared war to take Nightstar to avenge Cedar, blaming the BushClan leader. However, the reddish-brown she-cat could trace the hostile glares to the tabby who worked so hard for them all.

Cedar was gone thanks to Hawk. Gone in ways she couldn't understand how. She couldn't feel anything, only an empty space deep inside her. Was she happy? No, she was not. Cedar had provided protection, even in the cost of a toxic place to live. Yet, she held her tongue as Heather addressed the mock-clan.

Below even Dusk now, Lion was stationed to watch over Hawk. Although, she suspected it was because Dusk would go easy on the exhausted she-cat. Regardless, she obeyed and ushered the she-cat to her den among the bushes and reeds. Heather was now in charge and with Cedar gone, who knows what would become of Shadow.

"What do we do about the kits?" Berry asked, her mew full of sympathy for their new leader.

Lion peered out of the den, amber eyes wide. _That's right, what will become of them? Their motherless._ Heather was sitting rigid on a gnarled root, her gaze sharp and cold. Perhaps she is grieving for their losses harder than any of them.

"The kits will become top priority. They are a moon old and the oldest kit will be trained by me." she announced, her icy glare raking across them all. "The first born is Willow. Unfortunately, Willow is a tom, but I will make do. First born kits are the strongest of the litter as we all know. He carries Cedar's strong blood in that matter. Thus, I will be teaching him how to lead us."

"A tom? For a leader?" Timber grumbled, looking to Berry. "Is that a wise thing to do?"

"Does this mean Shadow will become leader?" the cream tabby she-cat exclaimed, pale yellow eyes wide.

Heather snorted, "Don't be silly. He wasn't born here. He will remain as third in command and nothing more. Only Willow will succeed after me. No matter when I die, Willow will be the one to bring us to the future of us all."

Shadow bristled, shooting a glare to Heather. "Why should it matter? Willow is my son too!"

"Then if he chooses to, you can be his second in command when I'm gone." Heather hissed, arching her back. "Cedar's blood comes before your putrid kittypet blood."

Lion swallowed dryly, feeling uneasy from what she was witnessing. How could Willow be for their future when all it has done was bring misery? Looking to her paws, she could only wonder and question as the mews and hisses went on outside of her den. She turned away, padding back to Hawk who looked miserable with herself.

Lion was unsure what to say, opening her jaws to mew, but nothing came. What could she say? That FearClan was in turmoil because of the death of Cedar? That they were now becoming unstable from the inside out? All it would do was make Hawk dig herself deeper into the ideas that it was her fault.

"I have created broken hearts." Hawk murmured, seeming to have come out of her grief. "I tried so hard not to, but they will not see it that way."

Lion sighed, ignoring that Hawk was in her nest as she turned her back on her. "Would it matter? I'm sure broken hearts were already made because of Cedar's choices."

"Shadow's heart is broken as he can now not be with the cat he loves. Those kits will only ever know of me as the cat who killed their mother." She went on, "Their kind and now they will be with hate."

"They would have been with hate either way." Lion mewed loudly. "Cedar hates BushClan. She claims them as traitors and mouse-hearts who turned their back on their roots."

Silence met her, Lion felt she has said too much. She looked over her shoulder to see thoughtful pale green eyes in the darkness. Memories of her dream many moons ago had buzzed to her mind. She shook out her fur, dismissing the thoughts. It was just a dream and nothing more.

"I'm sure there is more to it then that." Hawk mewed gently, "I mean, the divide between BushClan and this group is shallow like a puddle after fresh rain."

"What do you mean?" Lion asked, her interest bubbling out of her.

"According to Poppyclaw, the cat I was with when Cedar was injured during the battle, it hasn't been long since BushClan was founded. Knowing that, Cedar has personal reasons and just taught it to everyone here. There is not much I know on the history, but curiosity never hurts."

"Like Heather can explain anything to us." Lion told her bitterly.

Hawk shrugged, "Doesn't mean there isn't some cat who would know. I'm sure Poppyclaw knows more, but he never leaves the camp unless to gather herbs or for the half moon meeting at Highstones."

"A half moon meeting?" Lion mewed, padding over to Hawk. "Highstones?"

Hawk nodded, "Medicine cats go there to speak with their ancestors. I'm sure if we tried to meet Poppyclaw for answers, he would be there every half moon."

"What if the sky is covered by clouds?" Lion asked, licking her untreated injury. The rest of her wounds were treated in between caring for Cedar. Hawk was much too naive and kind for her own good, in Lion's opinion at least.

The dark brown tabby blinked warmly, seeming to be cheering up now to have her focus elsewhere. "Then he wouldn't be there. The half moon needs to light up the Moonstone for us to speak with our ancestors. As long as the moon is there, StarClan can speak to the medicine cat."

Lion snorted, "Like there is a bunch of spirit-cats."

Hawk purred with amusement. "I thought so, too; until I saw them with my own two eyes."

"You what?"

"I was training to be a medicine cat, that's why I know herbs." the tabby explained, her gaze soft and warm. "They welcomed me as a medicine cat and have shown me more advanced techniques that the clans know. The ones that once lived here many moons ago, they live somewhere else and have many new ways to help cats. I don't know them all, but I suppose I wasn't destined to be with BushClan."

Lion listened patiently, confused but intrigued. She, in secret, did wonder about BushClan beliefs and if it was all that Heather and Cedar had made it out to be. It was interesting in her eyes. It sounded like ways to put faith into dreams in her opinion, but she would never know herself. "I'm sure you won't be living here for long."

"Perhaps." the former clan-cat mewed thoughtfully. "I still need herbs for leafbare. Poppyclaw says that is a dangerous time for elders and kits. Elders can get a cough so bad it can eventually kill them. Kits get them too, but since their young it can be hard for them to fight it off. I need to be prepared to save the kits."

"Their not your responsibility." she pointed out, going back to watching for Heather to come and give them proper duties.

"No matter who the kits belong to, they are valuable to the clan. Even this group, they are the future of it. We can't let them die like their mother. Cedar will miss them, wherever she is, but she would want what is best for them as well."

Lion flicked her tail, letting Hawk know she had heard as she dived into her tumbling thoughts. Clan-cats were battle-hungry and ferocious. Or at least as their enemies that is what they appeared to be. What was she, a rogue cat, to judge them?

Questions that were long buried deep within her mind began to surface. Over the many moons of conflict she had ignored them. Brushing them off and finding herself growing more and more jaded into what was believed. Her amber eyes falling back on Hawk who was washing her dusty pelt.

After many moons of wondering and questioning and hiding them, she finally had someone to bounce back with thoughtful answers. Unbiased and not condescending to what she always questioned. Finally, like a log had been pushed aside from the growing river, a flood of questions tumbled forward.

"Can only medicine cats speak with the spirit-cats?" Lion suddenly asked, earning a startled expression on Hawk's face. She began to double back, looking away. "I mean, I once dreamed of a shadow-cat with pale green eyes by the river. It jumped over the shiny mesh fence in a single bound. I try to tell myself it's just a dream, but..." she trailed off, licking her chest fur as embarrassment washed over her, making her ears burn.

"Well, I'm not sure. Ever since I was a kit I saw faded cats. I learned they were spirits. The best way I can explain it, is some cats may be naturally more connected to the countless beliefs that cats can have. Whether they choose to believe what they see or not is up to them. Medicine cats receive visions, sometimes, through dreams. Other times it's just omens created by the ancestors." Hawk answered her honestly.

"And what you do think?" She whispered.

"It could have just been a dream, or a premonition. Or perhaps a sign. This territory was controlled by a clan of cats called RiverClan. Their ancestors may still be here, unable to leave. So, they walk in your dreams to show you insight." The she-cat stretched, the nest rustling as she got comfier. "Who knows. Ask all the questions to yourself. Whatever it was, it was why you led Shadow and Dusk here. You believed in them, even just a little, and it brought kits."

"Are you saying it was mean to happen this way?" Lion challenged bitterly.

"All I'm saying is, it's up to you to decide what you believe in. Your a smart cat, you know a lot more on what goes on around here than they do." Hawk mewed decisively. "I won't tell you if it was all coincidence or if it was all meant to be. That's up to you to see it however you want. This is a horrible place, so why stay? You have your reasons and you believe in them to convince yourself to stay. I'm here against my will and I'm positive they won't let me leave. As long as I believe that, it won't surprise me when they decide what to do with me."

Lion stared at Hawk, finding herself able to breathe. She had spoken to Moth about it countless times, but he never gave an answer. He submitted to everything without question, but he would have hesitation. Lion submitted with questions deep inside and without hesitation. Perhaps, it was all a coping mechanism for her. Whatever it was, Hawk was opening her questions and giving answers that she can choose from.

Ever since the loss of her mother during the many battles with BushClan, Lion finally felt she had a truer friend. Dusk was just someone to teach how to cope, while Moth was someone who obeyed the rules. Now, she has Hawk, a she-cat who genuinely accepted her curious nature and allowed her to pursue the questions she never had answers to.

A decision was made. Looking out to the willow den, she knew for certain what she must do. Reputation or not, she was going to find those answers with Hawk's help. Somehow, they were going to get to Poppyclaw and find answers and how to solve this. He was their only hope and Lion was positive of that.


	27. Chapter 25: Reality and Dreams

**Chapter 25: BushClan**

* * *

The morning after the battle, the sky was covered in clouds as rain drizzled in a fine mist over the camp. Icepaw had come to in the medicine den, the scent of moist earth penetrated the air. Her body ached and her shoulder and neck throbbed with pain. She felt hot as she moved. Peering out of her nest, she saw Poppyclaw tending to Applemist who was unconscious and breathing heavily.

The young warrior was stretched out, cobwebs stretched over her body, some turning red with blood. Blinking her ice-blue eyes, she realized what was happening. Poppyclaw was fighting his own battle against Applemist's wounds. She dared to move, feeling a fresh pang of pain in her right foreleg. The very same one that had been gnawed on by the tom.

Feeling tired, she closed her eyes again, falling into darkness all over again. She was alive and that was all she wanted to know. Suddenly alarm flashed through her. She jolted awake again, the light outside stronger as a fresh cool breeze blew into the den. Where was Gingerstrike and Turtlepaw?

She got to her paws and stumbled out of the den, tripping over sleep-heavy paws. "Gingerstrike?" she called out, blinking her eyes open. "Turtlepaw?"

A familiar dark orange she-cat padded from the entrance. Her unusual, but distinct feature was her broad shoulders. The same that carried the weight of Nightstar's choice for them. Her eyes sparkled like daffodil's in strong sunlight. Her white paws seemed to sparkle with each gentle paw-step.

"Ginger... Mother..." Icepaw breathed, her mew cracking as she ran to her. "Where is everyone, is Applemist okay? Is Turtlepaw hurt bad?"

Gingerstrike blinked with sorrow in her eyes. Gently, she rasped her tongue over Icepaw's ears. Her mew thick with emotion and longing. "Applemist is fighting for her life and Turtlepaw will be alright."

"Then, where are they?" Icepaw looked up to her mother, her eyes searching the familiar yellow ones.

Her mother stared back at her, eyes glistening. "My sweet kit, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? What for?" she felt confused, looking around them. The clearing was still empty, yet her chest was starting to hurt. Dread was filling her. "Am... Am I dead?" she asked softly, looking to her mother.

"No." Gingerstrike's mew sounded so tiny and full of unimaginable pain. "I am."

As though it broke some kind of vision, the clearing she had known in life melted and changed. Colors blurred, the rain washed blue sky whirled as leaf-fall vanished. It was greenleaf again and in place of the blazing sun was the silver face of the moon. Stars faintly dotted the greenleaf-blue sky. Swaths of heather rolled in the gentle breeze.

"N-no," she breathed, her chest feeling even tighter in horror. "Mom, no; please, it can't be true!" She could feel her heart breaking like ice in newleaf puddles.

All Gingerstrike did was nod, her eyes closed as wave after wave of emotion flooded Icepaw. She opened her jaws to wail like a kit, but it came out as a strangled cry. She couldn't breathe, hot pain was searing her chest. She struggled to move, but her legs seemed to have turned into stone. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, willing it to be a nightmare. Willing that her mother was still alive.

.

It was evening when Icepaw woke up again. Poppyclaw was dozing as she began to try and get up. Her right foreleg flared in pain. Sticky cobweb was holding the mixture into her wound as she struggled to get out of her nest. It had to be dream. That was why she felt no pain. New energy flared to life inside her. Gingerstrike _had_ to still be alive.

"Now, where do you think you are going?" Poppyclaw chided gently, rising to his paws in a stretch. "You should be resting and healing."

"I need to see Gingerstrike." Icepaw mewed softly, desperation making it tumble from her.

The medicine cat's amber eyes darkened. "Before I take you to her, I have grave news to give you, young one."

"Grave news?" Icepaw echoed, feeling her chest tighten again. "What do you mean?"

"Gingerstrike had been killed in the fight." His tone seemed as cold as stone. The very same stone that crashed into an icy river and splashed her.

"She can't be!" Icepaw started to wail.

The medicine cat simply padded out of his den wordlessly. His tail flicking for her to follow. She obeyed, her shoulder protested, but she ignored it. It couldn't be true. She didn't want it to be true. However, as she padded out, all of her denial was whisked away like leaves in the wind.

In the clearing was three bodies. Leaftail had been torn apart, possibly ganged up on. Brindlepond had her throat and eyes claws out, the brown tabby fur caught in her claws made Icepaw sure it was Cedar who had done it. Then there was her mother, Gingerstrike. Her body was covered in scratches and bite marks.

Icepaw started to walk faster, ignoring the pain her body was in as fresh grief slammed into her. Turtlepaw and Flamepaw were curled up nearby, their eyes hollow and dull. She slowed to a stop, the familiar scents came to her. Rosemary and mint was hiding the scent of death. The sour scent was still there, catching in her throat.

Close by Tangletooth was beside Brindlepond looking so heartbroken to see his mate having been virtually shredded alive. Then there was Tumblepaw who looked so alone. She had her tail wrapped around herself as she stared at her mother's lifeless body. The more she looked, the more she understood.

The elders were sitting a little ways away with dirty paws as they exchanged sorrowful glances. They were waiting to take them away! Alarm spread through her as she finally found her voice. "You can't."

Poppyclaw mewed softly to her. "They have to, Icepaw."

"But-"

"They already buried Gorsethorn. They have to take away one of them." He told her gently.

Icepaw stared at the dark ginger tom in dismay. "Not Gingerstrike. Not yet."

"Very well." Poppyclaw mewed, nosing her to her litter-mates. "Stay together while I see if Tangletooth is ready to let go."

The apprentice could only watch, looking to her siblings who were burying their faces into each other's fur. Slowly, she joined them. Their bodies shivering in the cold breeze. She didn't want Gingerstrike to leave them so soon, yet she also knew there was nothing they could do.

Helplessly, she peered to Tumblepaw, a practically full-grown cat now. Her green eyes staring blankly. No one new who Tumblepaw's father was and thus she was the loneliest of them all. While Icepaw and her litter-mates had Pidgeonstream to still go to, there was their fellow apprentice who only ever had her mother.

"I feel so sorry for all of our losses." Icepaw mewed softly, earning a lick of comfort from Turtlepaw.

"I do, too." her sister confessed. "I can only imagine how worse off FearClan was."

Burning anger bubbled to the surface as Icepaw meowed bitterly. "I hope they had it worse than we ever did."

She wanted to avenge her mother's death. To kill the cat responsible. Yet, she could only slump against her siblings. They were nearly full-grown themselves. They had grown into this harsh reality and now it had given them another obstacle. She was going to heal and become a proper warrior so no cat had to die like this again.

She had to, or their suffering was all for nothing.


	28. Chapter 26: No Fear

**Chapter 26: Former Medicine Cat Apprentice**

* * *

Hawk was staring blankly at the reeds that were woven to make a protective den. Admiring how intricate they were as she took her time to awaken. Her pale green eyes searching the woven den walls for an answer. She could hear whispers, familiar now. Twitching her ears, she looked to one side, spotting another unfamiliar faded-cat. Their yellow eyes glimmered in the evening sunlight that managed to shine through.

She tilted her head, observing the strange cat that rose to their paws and padded outside. Starlight flecked their paws. Hawk blinked slowly, recognition trickling into her. This was a StarClan cat, one that she never knew existed. She started to sit up before a familiar creamy brown head shoved through the entrance.

"She-cat, come out here now." Heather snarled coldly, her honey-colored eyes boring holes into her.

Hawk stretched, taking her time to let the angry rogue leader a chance to give her room. Instantly, she could hear the small rogue-clan's meows. Their voices filled with rage as they questioned what to do with her. Like the StarClan cat she saw, she stepped out with her head high and her tail low and curled to the tip. Their mews became hushed as she kept a lethargic and dignified stride.

Heather was waiting, her tail tip twitching furiously. Beside her was Shadow, pale green eyes coldly watching her as she reached the middle of the clearing. With her shoulders squared, she was prepared for the punishment that was to take place. Among the gathered cats was Lion, whose amber gaze seemed guarded. She didn't take it to heart. From what she learned from their talk, Lion was curious and cautious. She blinked warmly to Lion, before turning her attention back onto Heather. _No hard feelings taken, Lion. I understand that this is what you feel you must do._ Hawk conceded in her thoughts.

The creamy brown rogue leader drew herself up, her posture was rigid and her claws were deep in the gnarled roots, as she addressed FearClan. "As you all know, Cedar passed away this morning." she paused, allowing the soft murmurs of grief pass through before continuing, "Hawk caused the wounds that took our cherished leader away. However, she did try to save her life only to fail."

A black and brown tom let out a low yowl, "We should rip her to shreds!"

Heather dipped her head to the tom. "She is also kin to the kits by default of Shadow and Dusk. Therefore, she will be punished by Shadow, but kept alive to provide for these kits with prey."

"She doesn't deserve to live!" a cream tabby hissed.

"I acknowledge that," the rogue leader mewed coldly, "But this is Shadow's problem. She is his kin by blood, he will boss her around. Should he see it fit to kill her after the kits are of age, then who am I to stop him?"

Shadow rose to his paws as Heather crouched down to let him speak. "I promise you, I will not go easy on her. I will not be gentle. Cedar was my mate, the mother of my kits. I will avenge her death by making her suffer for every breath she takes."

The gathered cats began to cheer, yowling and screeching in excitement. Hawk kept her head high, knowing it was going to happen now. She could tell, at his eyes were as frosty as ever. She braced herself as he bounded down from the willow roots and stalked up to her, tail lashing.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Shadow spat, "Give me a reason to even let you live after my kits are full-grown."

Hawk matched his gaze steadily, her heart was pounding despite her calm exterior. "I have done all I could to save Cedar. I never meant to wound her that badly." He curled his lips in a wordless sneer, unsheathing his claws as she went on, "Any reason I could give, I know you would claim as an excuse. So go ahead, show how ruthless you are to your kits."

He hesitated, her challenge caught him off guard. His kits were in the crowd of gathered cats. Hawk knew they had to be, after all, how could they rest with all the noise? Finally, Shadow sprang with a wordless yowl and began the punishment. Before she had fallen asleep, Lion had walked her through on letting it happen as fighting back could make it worse.

So, that was what she did. She let Shadow slash her fur, bite her shoulder and pummel her flank. She protected her soft belly and would thrust a foreleg in the way of her throat. He could wound her all he liked, she wasn't going to try and fight back. She was a medicine cat first, thus she was putting his kits first even if he wasn't. They needed someone to teach them more than blind hate.

Dusk may not be able to do it alone, so Hawk ended it with a swift kick to her brother's ribs. He was launched off of her, sprawling onto the ground while she got to her paws slowly. Blood dripped from her torn up pelt, but she was alive and watching the black tabby gasp for air. She flicked her gaze to Heather, who blinked, surprised.

"Is the punishment over?" a golden tabby tom asked, his ice-blue eyes looking to the rogue leader.

Heather was silent before raising her tail. "I declare it to be over." Shadow tried to speak, but only coughed and wheezed while she turned her honey-colored eyes onto Hawk in curiosity. "A curious creature, aren't you?"

Hawk stared up at her and retorted, "I've fought thunderpath-cats who fight more vicious than that. He can claw my pelt off all he wants, but it will never bring Cedar back."

The rouge leader flinched, her shocked expression quickly replaced with bitter rage. "Lick your wounds kittypet. Tomorrow, when the sun rises, you will be hunting until it sets."

Hawk held her tongue, she was a lousy hunter, but if StarClan walked among the living-cats in this camp; then perhaps they can help her catch prey to do what they wanted. She nodded stiffly, pain throbbing in each bleeding wound before padding back to Lion's den. Her head still held high, with pride of her secret mission. She wasn't going to give up on those kits. Especially for the silver tabby kit that she saw in her dreams.

He _needed_ her, even if Shadow would rather to not have them meet.


	29. Chapter 27: Melancholy and Worry

**Chapter 27: FearClan**

* * *

Frost lined the grass and reeds in the early dawn as the reddish-brown she-cat pushed her way through the undergrowth. Close behind her was the long furred brown tabby, the one who was a servant for the kits. Soon, the frost would melt and the warm leaf-fall sun will decide it's finicky fate. She parted her jaws to taste the air, seeking for something they could bring back.

Her mind trailed back, every event she could recall. The trickle of the river had always been her calling. Without thinking twice, she lead the way to the river. It had been moons since she had visited it. The very same place that her heart throbbed with each beat.

Her amber eyes bright as she paused to take in the familiar clean scent of the river. She could pick up traces of water voles and shrews that had stopped by for a drink. This was a place she could remember, vaguely. A place where a russet-colored she-cat took her when she was able to walk and talk. A place that they went to when she was older, around the time BushClan pushed them from the ravaged moors.

She blinked, looking to Hawk who twitched her whiskers in awe. Softly, Lion mewed. "This is the river I was born beside many moons ago. My mother took me further inland when the streams we hid among overflowed into a marsh-like place. So, we hid among the willow."

"So, this was your home?" Hawk inquired.

The reddish-brown she-cat nodded, "Of course. I always loved the river. It lulled me to sleep for moons. We moved up onto where BushClan now resides, but we were pushed out. My mother was upset and tried to reclaim the land here. She lost, but in return of allowing her to live, Cedar allowed us to join and stay. My mother agreed and promised that our support would be hers."

"Who was your mother?" Hawk asked, tilting her head curiously. "What kind of cat was she?"

"A brave cat." Lion murmured, memories dripping into her mind. Each ripple a fresh wave of pain. "A cat who fought to the death many times until she fell. Her hesitation is what killed her. She could have ended our suffering, our pains. Yet, she failed Cedar and thus was punished severely."

Hawk was silent, looking passed her, pale green eyes blank and empty. Her tail twitched, almost as though she was trying to imagine what had happened. Lion didn't try to stop her. No one was allowed to speak of her mother's punishment. Her mother's weak heart. A betrayal that ran so deep that she even felt it. Bushstar stole their home twice and still her mother allowed him to live.

However, Lion still didn't know why her mother let Bushstar live. The orders were to kill, but she disobeyed and it costed her life. Cedar never let her paws get dirty, but that day still made the fur on her back rise. Her anger, her pain; all over again it swamped her. The babbling of the river wasn't enough as she looked to it. Was there something more that she did not know?

"Must have been awful." Hawk finally meowed, padding up to the river bank for a drink.

Lion shook out her fur, reminding herself that they were here to hunt. "It's the past."

"It still hurts, does it not?" Hawk mewed, her green eyes watching her.

"Even if it does, it won't fill any bellies." Lion reminded her with a flick of her tail. "I'll show you where we can hunt water voles, if we are lucky we can catch a few for the kits to eat."

"Right." Hawk mewed, sounding distracted.

Lion turned her attention to the she-cat and growled, "You need to focus on the scents. The river is a bit loud, so you need _all_ your senses to keep safe."

"Of course. Sorry." The dark brown tabby yelped, hurrying to catch up.

Lion snorted, half in amusement. "Such a strange cat you turned out to be."

"You say that, but you opened up to me." Hawk pointed out cheerfully in a soft mew.

"Only because you're an outsider, now hush. We need to keep it down to hunt prey."

Hawk nodded, following her lead. Feeling more at ease, Lion led the way on swift and soft paws. Her jaws were parted to find any trace of prey. To please Heather they had to become excellent hunters. Especially since Hawk and her were the most unpopular compared to Dusk and her growing confidence around the kits.

The timid dusky brown she-cat had proved herself to be the perfect kit-watcher. She was firm, but gentle as though she was their own mother. However, she felt uneasy about the first born kit, Willow. He looked like he was going to be a handsome tom when fully grown. She was afraid he would end up as ruthless and bloodthirsty as Cedar had been in life.

Despite her worries, she had to hurry. If they catch enough prey they could use Hawk as a distraction. The brown tabby had been adamant on gathering plants, herbs, for the kits. So, Lion could bring it in if Hawk deposits the prey into the prey-pile. To prepare for the coming leafbare, Lion would have to sneak into her den and stash it in there to help the kits should they catch a sickness of some sort. Not to mention to be fast in hunting just to try and keep up with the changing orders of Heather and Shadow.

.

It was sun-high when Lion crept back into camp. Hawk dropping shrews, minnows, and even a starling that had been tempted by the river for a dip. Lion carefully made her way to her den, hiding the herbs in Hawk's nest to protect it from being detected. Although, their sharp scents would let every cat know anyway. She shook her fur out, slipping back out with some removed pieces of moss from their nests.

The dry, musty bits were her excuse. The only way they could keep bringing herbs in. She disposed of it by the time Hawk padded up to check on her. So far, nobody had noticed. Yet, she knew that it wouldn't take long until someone noticed and told someone.

"So when should we go?" Hawk mewed casually.

Lion blinked, lost before remembering their previous plans. "Oh, I think we can get new moss for the nests tomorrow after hunting. Maybe do night hunting at half-moon."

Hawk nodded, "I hope Shadow and Heather would let us. With the cold season approaching we could use some extra prey to fatten up the kits and other cats."

"It'll be good for our reputation, I'm sure. I'll try to ask right now, you go check the nests to make sure I didn't leave anything too dry behind."

"Okay." Hawk dipped her head before padding off.

Lion sighed softly, looking ahead once more and padded to the willow den. Heather was sitting outside of it with Dusk, Willow was between them while his siblings played. His eyes were full of longing, making the reddish-brown she-cat feel some sympathy for him. She didn't have siblings to play with, but he did and he wasn't allowed to play.

Heather paused her lesson when she noticed Lion and flicked her tail. "Willow, you can go play now."

"Finally!" Willow squeaked, rushing to join his brothers and sisters.

"Lion, what do you want?" she growled.

She dipped her head respectfully. "Pleasure to see you too, Heather." she grumbled before answering her. "I wanted to ask if it was alright that I look for moss with Hawk tomorrow after hunting. We're preparing to gather bedding so everyone has a fresh nest to sleep in. Perhaps we can make nests for everyone, if you so desire."

Heather blinked, seeming to be satisfied with her suggestion. "Go right on ahead, I expect that you will make up for the lack of hunting you two will be doing."

"Of course, we know we will be done in a day's time, but we do plan to try night hunting on the half-moon to make up for our half day's worth of hunting. Of course, with your permission."

The creamy brown she-cat blinked slowly, almost as though she was considering what was being said to her. "In a moon you can do that."

"A moon?" Lion mewed, surprised.

"We need every cat here until the kits are two moons old. I mean, when did you start hunting for yourself?" Heather asked, though it seemed to be a genuine question.

"My mother taught me when I was around three moons." Lion explained slowly, feeling a bit nervous, "It was mostly bugs and prey she stunned."

"And what would Hawk recall of her clan days? You two do talk with one another a lot." Her eyes narrowed.

Lion felt her skin prickle, but shook it off. "Well, she says that clan-cats train around six moons, but she isn't sure on why exactly."

"So, if we were to start training them to hunt at three moons the way your mother had, then by the time they are six moons they will be excellent hunters." Heather concluded.

"I suppose." Lion relented, unsure, but not wanting to speak against her leader.

Heather looked to Dusk and told her, "They will be two moons next full moons. So you have to speak with every cat and see who would be up for the challenge to bring stunned prey for them to practice on. Once their five moons we will decide who they will shadow and let them practice that way before letting them do hunting on their own."

Dusk nodded, "Alright, but don't expect too much of them, they're still only kits."

"They are _Cedar's_ kits." Heather reminded her, "If she was able to lead us well, so will Willow."

Lion slowly stepped away, looking to the silver tabby who had a white belly and chest. He looked like any other kit to her. However, she already knew. He wouldn't survive for much longer. With Heather obsessed about him taking her place, there was no doubt that he might end up far worse by being taught that way.

Silently, she padded back to her den, Hawk sorting the herbs to be nice and neat when she slipped in. Hawk asked her the obvious coded words, so she answered bleakly. They shared a look, but Lion was no longer in a cheerful mood. There had to be something they could do to save the kits from being trained into bloodthirsty cats.


	30. Chapter 28: Starlit Path

**Chapter 28: BushClan**

* * *

It felt like ages since Icepaw had been allowed back out of the medicine den. She was limping heavily, her shoulder still painful as she padded carefully in a loping stride. Her ice-blue eyes had been slowly taking a shade of pink as time passed, something that Poppyclaw carefully watched out for as he assessed her.

Now, she was limping into the clearing to be in the sunlight. Her ears burned slightly, she squinted slightly after being inside the medicine den for so long. The darkness from inside it had weakened her eyes to the sunlight. However, as her eyes adjusted she felt more confident with herself.

The camp had been subdued and Nightstar had been quite for the past several moons. She approached the fresh-kill pile and snatched up a mouse for Applemist. The she-cat was still in the medicine den, resting until her wounds were closed enough for her to go back to her warrior duties. Until then, Icepaw wanted to practice walking by fetching her prey.

"Icepaw, you're well enough to walk around?" Pigeonstream meowed, his blue eyes bright.

The same blue eyes she thought hers had come from, only to now know that they never were. She nodded. "Applemist isn't allowed to move around much, so I wanted to get some prey for her today."

"Perhaps you should bring back something for Poppyclaw, too." her father suggested.

She blinked, curiosity bubbling back up. "Is something wrong?" She had forgotten how busy Poppyclaw had been.

Pigeonstream sighed softly, "Since you are doing better, it's best you know."

Worry began to make her tremble, she dropped the mouse and padded to her father. "Pigeonstream, what's going on?"

"Nightstar has been very sick. Poppyclaw says that her wounds became infected since she waited so long to be treated." he explained in a hushed mew.

"Poppyclaw said she would be alright though." Icepaw argued.

"That he did, but now he is certain it can't be good. Nightstar has lost many lives. He is afraid he might have miscounted them or that she had some she didn't speak of to him."

"What happens if she actually dies?" Icepaw asked, feeling as though the world as she knew it was crumbling and falling apart all around her.

"Blackdapple has never told you?" Pigeonstream meowed, surprised.

She shook her head. "No, but I really want to know. Will BushClan be okay?"

Her father's eyes glimmered in amusement. "Oh, Icepaw, of course it will be alright. It just means Morningpelt will have to visit Moonstone and then he will be leader. Just as Nightstar has done after Bushstar."

"That's all?" she echoed, feeling more relieved.

The gray and white tom nodded, "As long as we have a deputy we will all be fine."

Icepaw sighed softly, "But that still means Nightstar is going to die."

"It's inevitable. We can only try to prevent it and we have done what we could. Now, get that mouse to Applemist and pick out something for Poppyclaw. StarClan knows he will need a bite to eat after fighting this stubborn infection Nightstar has."

As though on cue, Poppyclaw stepped out from the leader's den, his head hung low. He stepped into the center of the clearing on the small hill. He lifted his head, dark amber eyes glimmering as the cats slowly gathered, Icepaw watched, her eyes wide in worry.

"Cats of BushClan, Nightstar has left us. StarClan healed a wound that caused her death, but they could not heal the belly wound she sustained. I did my best to clean and heal the wound, but infection set in and slowly she was weakened and taken from us."

"No..." Icepaw whispered, recalling what Bushstar had told her. If those words had been true, then why had their leader died? She dug her claws into the ground, her brother and mother had been stolen from her. The Clan had warriors taken through that battle. "Not Nightstar."

Poppyclaw waited until a hushed silence slowed the murmurs of worried cats before he continued. "I have waited patiently, but she did not rise again. Morningpelt, we must hurry to the Moonstone. We must be swift and take the secret passage. We cannot let FearClan know of our fragile moments."

The pale cream tom nodded, stepping forward. "Of course. Tangletooth, I know you have been grieving, but you will be deputy should anything happen to me between here and Highstones."

Tangletooth dipped his head. "As you wish, travel safely."

Morningpelt looked to Poppyclaw, "Would it be safe to leave Applemist alone?"

"Icepaw had watched me take care of her wounds. She will be able to keep an eye on her with the basics." He shot her a look. "Head back to the medicine den and keep a close eye on her for me. I will return as soon as I can."

"I'm not your apprentice, I don't have to!" Icepaw blurted out, "Why can't Hawk?"

"Hawk isn't here and you know enough."

"No I don't!"

"Icepaw," Blackdapple growled, "Do as Poppyclaw says. I'll help so you won't be alone."

Icepaw twitched her whiskers, wanting to argue further, before snatching up the mouse and stomping back to the den. She was supposed to be a warrior! How can Poppyclaw treat her like she was to be a medicine cat? She shook her head, already hoping that somehow things will turn out better.

She didn't get to see how they brought Nightstar out of her den, but she did see Poppyclaw take the mint and rosemary to disguise the scent of death and infection. Before officially leaving, he showed her the plants she would need for Applemist's wounds and the poppy seeds to help her rest more. Blackdapple kept her promise and was beside her as this happened and even saw them off as they left.

Icepaw looked to her mentor, eyes flashing. "If I'm going to be a warrior, I have to strengthen my leg. I need to walk more to fix it."

"We need to help Applemist." her mentor replied softly, her eyes distant. "We can't loose anymore cats. We have too few."

She watched the white she-cat, her black splotches looking like shadows that broke apart the white. Green eyes focused on the resting shape of the ginger and white she-cat. Her anger slowly melted, pity filling her. No cat deserved this or even asked for it. Slowly she padded closer and closer, her ears twitching to hear the soft snores.

"Icepaw, there is a chance your leg will never recover properly." Blackdapple suddenly mewed softly. "Poppyclaw and I talked it over and if it doesn't heal enough you might have to become a medicine cat apprentice."

"But I have to be a warrior." Icepaw meowed defensively.

"With the future being that you may go blind like Minteye and Talonshine, it is a possibility that we might have to consider." her mentor went on, her mew taut.

"Minteye only went blind because she had an eye scratched out." she pointed out in a hiss.

"Talonshine went blind over time." Blackdapple reminded her hotly, "Minteye had only one functioning eye. Your eyes still do, but that can't last forever."

Icepaw held her breath, trying to find words, only to let her shoulders sag in defeat. Her mentor was right and she had no way to talk herself out of it. "I just want to be a warrior like everyone else." she whispered hollowly.

"Poppyclaw is growing old, Icepaw. He cannot live forever and with this endless battle with FearClan if we loose him, we loose everything." Blackdapple looked to her, sorrow in her green eyes. "Ever since Hawk had said you might be one of those white cats who go blind, I never wanted to consider it."

"But you do now that she is gone."

"Yes, but only because I wanted her to be wrong. It doesn't excuse my behavior, but I want you to know that being a medicine cat keeps us from getting sick and helps heal our wounds. It's an important position that separates us from FearClan and our past."

Icepaw blinked slowly, "But, why can't someone else do it?"

"It takes time to learn." her mentor explained gently, "Time you can spend learning. Your quick to learn and it would be easier for you than catching prey."

Icepaw felt her fur prickle, she didn't _want_ to be a medicine cat. She shook her head, not wanting to consider it. Yet, she knew it was not her choice. StarClan may have picked this path long before any of them had realized it. Looking to her dusty paws, sorrow began filling her from the inside out. Looking to her mentor, she could see it reflected in her eyes.

Blackdapple never wanted to have her apprentice go from warrior to medicine cat. Everything they wanted no longer mattered. It was about the things they needed. They needed a deputy and leader to lead them. However, they also needed a medicine cat to keep their faith strong. Something that she couldn't be prepared for at all.

"Nightstar told me to talk it over with you when I can accept it." Blackdapple meowed in a tight voice. "I am ready to accept whichever you decide to accept as your path. This is about what you want and this clan needs. Nightstar trusts you to make this choice with your heart. So please, consider your options wisely. Poppyclaw and I won't blame you for whatever path you pick."

Icepaw looked to Blackdapple, her chest tightening as she mewed softly, "Which path did Nightstar think I should take?"

"She said that as much as we needed warriors, she may have been too hasty for you. She should have known you have a destiny beyond our quarrels."

Silence fell over the den, Icepaw knew her path. Going by Bushstar's advice from when she was still just a kit, she knew. Nightstar only wanted what was best for her clan and would still want it. As much as she hated, she knew what must be done.

"If Hawk doesn't come back by the full moon, I will take the position to be Poppyclaw's apprentice." Icepaw decided, sounding much braver than she felt.

"I'm sorry that you have to make this choice." her mentor whispered.

"Don't be. If it's what Nightstar would have wanted, then it is the best decision I can make." she assured her mentor, "I know I have to trust in her decisions and I will."

* * *

**Author Note:**

It's getting a bit harder for me to write. It took me a while to finish this chapter.  
I have an idea on how to continue this story, but that calls for ending it first.  
I also have an idea for a prequel story for this AU.

Yes, I finally read Ravenpaw's Farewell so I know what really became of the territory, that is why I refer to this as an AU now.

\- _**NightSky**_


	31. Chapter 29: The Only Way

**Chapter 29: FearClan Medicine Cat**

* * *

The trees were slowly turning bare, their branches clashing in the blustering winds that chilled the earth. Even the spindly branches of the willow tree fluttered high above Hawk's head. They had been making nests for days, starting small to buy time and testing if any cat would notice. However, her gaze flickered to the base of the tree where the den for the kits lay.

A familiar faded cat stood there, dark ginger fur being pulled to one side by the wind. Speckles of starlight flecked their paws even as they looked over at her. Shining yellow eyes gleaming with unconcealed worry. Their ears flicked back, their tail bushing up as an unfamiliar reddish-brown faded cat appeared, stepping into the open from the undergrowth. Their tail unusually bushy with thick, long fur.

The dark ginger cat's jaws moved, hissing and meowing without a sound. The bigger reddish-brown cat, a tom now that Hawk took note of their broad shoulders, flattened their ears and backed away. Only starlight glimmered as the faded cats vanished. In the wake of the starlight was the silver and white tom-kit who ran out of the den with Heather hot on his tail.

"No!" Willow snapped, rounding on the rogue leader, "I don't want to sit still and learn to lead! I want to learn how to hunt, too!"

Heather's honey-colored eyes blazed with fury. "Then who will lead after I have gone? We _need_ a capable cat like yourself!"

The two-moon old kit looked away, his tail lashing in irritation. "Shadow can, at least he will know what he is doing."

"Wrong!" Heather snarled, swiping a paw at the kit who yelped as he was flung aside. "Shadow cannot lead FearClan! How many times do I have to say it?"

Hawk stepped out of the shadows, a growl forming in her throat. "Calm down, he is only a kit. He still has to learn to hunt to provide while under your rule."

The creamy brown she-cat whipped her head to her direction and snarled. "Stay out of this!"

Hawk stood her ground, keeping her claws sheathed as she recalled her training. "Do you really think that frightening him will help?" she asked gently in a calm tone.

Heather hesitated, looking to the kit who was trembling and staring in defiance. Finally, she seemed to deflate as her shoulders sagged. "My apologies Willow. I know it is a lot to take in. It's your destiny and you need to stop fighting it."

Willow sent her a scathing glare before huffing wordlessly as his siblings padded into the clearing. They had been taken out with Dusk and Shadow to learn to do hunting crouches properly. Hawk gently nosed the kit to his feet and gave him a gentle headbutt to push him along.

"Go see if Dusk will show you how to do the hunting crouch." she mewed encouragingly.

Willow looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes wide. "I'd much rather have _you_ show me."

"I can't I have other duties to do. You know Shadow doesn't want me to teach you any cloud-fluff from my head." she reminded him gently.

"But," the kit started to whine, "You and Lion bring in the most prey!"

Hawk shook her head, "Ask your father, if he says no then go to Dusk and learn from her."

Willow narrowed his eyes, before turning and stalking off with his little tail twitching. Hawk blinked apologetically after the kit, glancing to Heather's worried expression that followed a kit who had such big paws to fill.

"If he doesn't focus he will never be ready." the rogue leader murmured softly.

The former medicine cat apprentice mewed softly, "Be patient. He can learn, just don't try to teach him everything at once. Give him room to be a kit."

Heather slowly looked to her, honey eyes sharp. "Don't tell me how to _teach._"

"I am not, I am merely suggesting." Hawk dipped her head respectfully. "He's frustrated to fall behind his siblings, which frustrates you when he doesn't focus."

The rogue leader hissed, unsheathing her claws. "Keep your clan-cat thoughts to yourself!"

Hawk blinked slowly, turning away from her without another word. Her striped tail held casually high as she padded back into the shadows where she was burying the old bedding. The half moon was fast approaching and she worried on how BushClan was fairing without her help. She hoped Poppyclaw wasn't too overworked as the change in temperature could be hurting the older cats joints.

Sighing softly, she slipped into another den finding the pile Lion had been making in silence. She could tell from the way her tail tip twitched that she had heard the altercation outside. With a sigh, she slid all the way in, the dried twigs pulling on her long fur.

"If you're going to scold me, go ahead." she invited.

Lion looked over and snorted, "Scold you? Oh, please, I have memories of Moth giving me lectures in the forest on how to behave properly for that she-cat. For example, don't ever tell Heather that her way is wrong. That's how you get a nifty scar over your eye and scratched up ears!"

"I am only trying to help."

"No, you're trying to advise. You said medicine cats and deputies advise their leaders, well you are none of those things. Only Shadow can advise her. So stop trying to advise her." Lion scolded, although her tone was light.

"Even when he isn't here?" Hawk mewed, confused.

"Look, all I know is what you do, but yes. The leader knows best."

"But isn't it wrong?"

"How so?" the reddish-brown she-cat looked to her, amber eyes mirroring her confusion.

"What if Willow got seriously hurt? What if he died?" Hawk mewed, letting her worries spill out. "He's only a kit and not big enough to fend off a full grown cat."

Lion was silent, her gaze darkened. "It's just how it is here. I adjusted, he can, too."

Hawk watched as the other she-cat went back to work without another word. Worry clawed at her thoughts. How could a kit adjust without someone to help them learn how things are done? All he had was leadership training and even that wasn't going too well from the looks of it.

The brown tabby gathered up the dried out bits of bedding and took it to be buried. Willow wanted her to teach him, Shadow would never actually allow it. However, her ears flicked up a bit in realization, Heather was a bit higher in the hierarchy here. Which meant she can go behind Shadow's wishes in a different way! Excited, she buried the old bedding and headed back to see Heather.

The creamy brown she-cat was still in a grouchy mood, watching Dusk teach the tom-kit how to stalk properly. Swiftly, she approached with a warm mew, only to see a scowl returning to the rogue leaders features.

"What do you want now?" she grumbled.

"I wanted to suggest that I can advise Willow to follow your teachings." Hawk mewed.

Heather stared at her blankly before snorting. "And why would you do that?"

"Well, I'm not the best hunter and I was training to be something you don't need. So, I thought I can give him lessons on why your lessons are important. That way he will listen and be able to finish on your schedule." she explained.

The rogue leader rolled her eyes. "And why should I trust you with such an important part of a kit's life? Is providing not enough for you?"

Hawk shook her head, "No, it is. I just thought, well... I owe a lot to the kits that I want to do more since I took their mother away. If you don't think I should, I understand. I just want to help him understand his destiny better so he stops trying to fight it, let alone you."

Heather looked away and mewed softly, "Go back to work. I'll think on this matter and consider it, but no promises."

"Thank you," she breathed, stepping back respectfully and heading back to her duties. Her heart was pounding. If Heather decided to not go for it, there was no chance to help Willow become the cat he deserved to be. However, if she did say yes, how can she sneak away for a night to learn about the past between FearClan and BushClan?

* * *

**Author Note:**

The ending is fast approaching!

There will be a sequel for certain, for this story.  
I just have to stretch it out a little more to fit how I can see the ending.

-_** NightSky**_


	32. Chapter 30: Forever Alone

**Chapter 30: FearClan**

* * *

Ever so slowly, the leaves fell, branches clattered, prey became scarce. The half moon was approaching as well as the upcoming leafbare. Lion was bringing back a mouse from her hunts, looking around before hearing the commotion back in camp. She had gone hunting while Hawk stayed behind to advise young Willow. Twitching her ears, she padded into the camp, her amber eyes locking onto her den where crushed and clawed plants lay.

Her heart fell, they had been so close to being prepared! Lion dropped her prey as Willow shot out with Hawk close behind. Agitation sparked in her pale green eyes as she glared back to the den, hissing. "How dare you!"

"What's going on?" Lion called out, her mew sounding as bewildered as she felt.

Shadow came out, rage glittering in his eyes as his lips peeled back in a snarl. "Hawk has been stashing useless plants!"

At that, the creamy brown rouge leader was on her paws, growling. "Plants!? You're supposed to bring back prey, not inedible plants!"

Hawk rounded on the rogue leader, "They're important for the kits! It'll keep them alive and healthy!"

"Like their mother?" Heather snapped, arching her back. "You are to hunt and advise Willow, if you cannot follow simple instructions than why are you even advising him?"

Lion blinked, feeling lost, but worried. She padded up to Heather, "Hawk had plants in there?"

She could feel the look of betrayal, but she ignored it in favor of appearing slow-witted and innocent. Especially when Shadow glanced at her in shock. "How can you not know? The den _reeks_ of it!"

"I thought she just wanted it to smell better." Lion mewed innocently, "I honestly didn't think twice on why she collected them. She was hunting well, so I thought it was okay."

Heather seemed to simmer down, snorting. "Hawk go back to your duties. Lion, come with me."

Lion twitched her whiskers, feeling uneasy. "May I ask what for?"

"I have a mission I need to tell you of. You will take part in it and it cannot wait any longer." Heather replied, her honey-colored eyes glaring at her. "I am still picking cats for this mission, but I am considering you above Hawk and Dusk. Now, with me for the privacy."

Lion nodded, "Right, let me go place my prey in the pile and I'll get to you."

"No need." Heather growled, looking to Shadow, "Fetch the prey Lion left behind on the ground. We will talk later on what to do with Hawk after her advising duties."

The black tabby lashed his tail, but followed the orders without a complaint. Lion shot an apologetic glance to Hawk, but the she-cat wasn't meeting her gaze. Her only true friend had been hurt by her actions. Slowly, she padded after the rouge leader, worried that they may not have much longer to get to the half moon meeting place for more information.

Heather led the way to the willow tree, climbing onto a gnarled root and leaping onto another and behind it, out of sight. Lion swallowed dryly before following, hesitating to judge the distance before leaping again, back paws scrambling to haul herself to the other side. Amber eyes wide as she dropped onto soft grass and soil.

"So what is the mission I might go on?" Lion mewed, keeping her voice level.

The creamy brown she-cat blinked slowly, her white fore paws placed together in a dainty manner. "The clan-cats have a much larger group then our own. They have kits to fill their ranks, something we cannot even bother with. As such, we must find another fragment of our past."

"Fragment?" Lion mewed softly, the fur on her shoulders rising. "You mean BloodClan, don't you? That horrible group of cats you left behind for a reason?"

Heather shook her head, "There are many fragments of BloodClan. Some still reside in the Twoleg Place. As such, we need to send a small patrol there to find their traces and enlist them into our cause. BloodClan was once a powerful group who was feared by many. Those clan-cats had thwarted them and broke them apart over and over. The fragments left behind became their own way of life."

"You truly believe a _fragment_ of them will be able to defeat the clan-cats?" Lion asked, her mew dark with uncertainty.

Heather looked to her paws, "It's the only way. We left our roots to prove that we didn't have to become clan-cats. Now, we know we should have never left the way of life we had before. Times have changed and with a tom to be our leader, I need to remind them of their roots."

"Like a tree branch, you have tried to lead a path away from the trunk, but you keep going back like everything had changed." the reddish-brown she-cat meowed scathingly. "Whatever, it's your decision."

The rogue leader looked away, her eyes flashing with anger. "Quite. Well, I'm still looking over each cat to see who will be best to be on this expedition to save FearClan from falling apart due to those mouse-hearts."

"May it go as you wish for it to then." Lion replied, turning away, "May I go back to my duties, I might have to clean up the mess Shadow left behind."

"Very well, go on ahead. I have cats to consider and to consult Shadow for a proper punishment for Hawk."

Swiftly, she turned, scaling back up the roots to sit on the highest one. The wind tugged her her fur, cold penetrating through her thickening fur and piercing her skin. She shivered, knowing leafbare wasn't that far away. She bounded her way down, half slithering the last few tail lengths to reach solid ground.

Looking to her den, crushed plants lay on the outside, their healing juices leaking onto the ground. Quietly, she lipped inside the den, their nests had been ruined. Anger seeped into her all over again. Rage flowed through her limbs, the desire to end the cycle of becoming a victim was making her tremble as she struggled to calm herself. The most pitiful of all, was Hawk curled up in the corner of the den.

"I have failed you." Lion growled, looking away as hot shame flowed over her. "Hawk, I only said what I said to not be punished."

"So I have to be punished alone?" Hawk mewed softly, sounding broken.

Lion looked up, rage pouring out of her in an instant. "This half moon we are hunting at night. Do not forget that, Hawk."

"It's too late." the former medicine cat murmured. "It's far too late."

"Then let them suffer!" Lion snapped, "We can make a stash outside of camp."

"We can't. It wouldn't be protected enough and we will loose a lot to frost." Hawk whispered.

"Then they aren't meant to survive." she growled, pulling the nests back together. "After this half moon I might not even be here. Heather wants to send a small group of cats to bring more here."

"So I am to be all alone in this."

"Unfortunately, but I will do what I can. Even if it costs my life. Those kits are doomed no matter how we look at it." Lion told her, "We can only do what we can now and let nature take it's course. Whether your belief says it's wrong or not, it is not everyone else's problem. You must understand that, Hawk. Only you believe in those spirit-cats here. Only you have the knowledge to save them, if they can't see it, then why bother trying to change the fates as it should be?"

"StarClan told me to protect Willow." Hawk answered her softly. "Of all the kits, I will keep him alive. No matter how much pain I must go through. That much, you should come to accept by now of my beliefs."

Lion was silent, the wind howled outside of their den, shuddering the walls around them. Looking down, she knew. They had very different paths to walk. Even together, they seemed to be so alone in the end.


	33. Chapter 31: Questions

**Chapter 31: BushClan**

* * *

The half moon hung high in the starry sky. Clouds that had blotted the sun all day, now have been blown away by the strong breeze. Icepaw hadn't began her medicine cat training, even as she waited to hear of what would become of Tumblepaw. Her friend who had her brown and tan tabby head bowed. She was to be the first warrior made under Morningstar's rule.

Ever since that night when Morningpelt left to become their leader, she had been trying to warm up to the idea of being a medicine cat. She wanted to be a warrior, to avenge her mother's death. To avenge the damage to her still healing leg. Yet, as her leg grew stronger, Poppyclaw continued to teach her to help around. She was becoming a beautiful she-cat in her own right, her eyes becoming the color of heather blossoms as the sunlight slowly darkened her world.

The sun was too bright, but the moonlight was just right for her. She could be a hunter, but not for much longer. Her gaze searched, finding Minteye beside Tumblepaw, in place of her mother, Leaftail. Minteye was blinded permanently, but her belly was swollen with kits now. She could recall when Poppyclaw assessed her condition and placed her in the nursery. New kits were coming.

Another change was Applemist and Foxgaze having grown closer. The two had been inseparable ever since the ginger and white she-cat refused to let her easily tired body slow down her urge to do warrior duties. Icepaw narrowed her eyes, wondering what had happened between the two that created this sudden interest in one another.

On the other paw, there was Blackdapple, her mentor, who had seemed to have a sudden interest in Morningstar. That was until she learned that it wasn't a new thing. Blackdapple had always idolized him, but kept it private. At least that was what Poppyclaw told her. She wasn't sure if it was true or not, but she shrugged it off as she turned her attention to the small hill where Morningstar was waiting for every cat to appear.

Once they all seemed to have been summoned, she knew many fates were being completed and changed. "Cats of BushClan, we have spent two moons recovering from the horrible battle we have won and yet lost so much. We lost mothers, a leader, and a future medicine cat. We lost kits who we will always hold dear to our hearts."

Murmurs of agreement flowed over the clearing like a gentle breeze. Soft mews of grief and sympathy also followed through. Morningstar nodded, "However, we have some good news. Minteye is expecting kits at any time this moon." Warm praising purrs erupted from the group before the clan leader went on, "We even have an apprentice who had faced against the odds of battle and grief to praise. Tumblepaw, the time of your warrior ceremony has arrived."

The young she-cat lifted her head bravely, green eyes shining bright as she pushed through the throng of cats. "Pigeonstream, is she ready for her warrior name?"

"I believe she has earned it." the sleek gray and white tom meowed.

Morningstar looked to Tumblepaw, who stood before him. "Tumblepaw, do you promise to protect the warrior code and this clan with your very life?"

Tumblepaw meowed strongly, "I do."

"Then, by the power graced to me by StarClan, Tumblepaw, from this day forward, you will now be known as Tumbleheart. I command your bravery and strength through these harsh moons."

"Tumbleheart! Tumbleheart!" the cats yowled, joy making their voices sound lighter and full of energy. Even Icepaw had joined in without realizing it. When the yowls died down, she felt breathless.

"Now, tonight is a special night. Applemist is no longer keeping Poppyclaw from heading to the Moonstone. Thus, we will have another apprentice to talk about." the BushClan leader meowed, his eyes locking with her own as the dark ginger tom padded up beside him. "Icepaw, come forth."

With a steadying breath, she loped forward, limping slightly from her healing wound. It was getting stronger every day, however, she knew where he path lay. She had to believe in Bushstar's words from many moons ago. Even if it robbed her of the dreams she had as a young kit. This was a path she had to walk for the future of their clan.

"Icepaw, you have trained well under Blackdapple. However, it is time for you to follow a new path, the one we shouldn't have ignored. Poppyclaw is no young cat anymore. Nightstar had misjudged it and now she would have corrected it as I am." Morningstar meowed. "Icepaw, will you learn all you need for the path of a medicine cat and vow upon Moonstone tonight?"

"I will." Icepaw mewed softly.

Her leader nodded, "Poppyclaw, you will take her to Highstones with you tonight. She will share dreams among StarClan and be accepted to be our next medicine cat. May StarClan light your path always, Icepaw."

Icepaw dipped her head respectfully, a part of her was yowling in her heart on how unfair it was. However, she held it back, she had to. This was how it was meant to be. She knew it as well as anyone else. With a soft sigh, she was prepared as Poppyclaw nudged her out of the clearing.

"With that, the meeting is over. Get plenty of rest, tomorrow will be a new dawn for us all."

_Far more than a new dawn._ Icepaw thought bitterly. _Tumbleheart gets to be a warrior, while I leave it all behind and become moons away from my own brother and sister._ Shaking her head, she followed Poppyclaw, her paws heavy with despair.

The dark ginger tom said nothing as he led the familiar route he followed. A much longer and more secretive path. One that she caught scents of back when he and Hawk often headed out. Swiftly Poppyclaw was ahead of her as she stumbled along, her muscles burning as she pushed on, eyes focused on the medicine cat's tail.

Soon, they crested a hilly outcrop, no bushes were there, but ferns grew in clumps. They weaved through them, marking their path that went into sweet-smelling flowers and rose bushes whose thorns snagged her sensitive ears and tugged at her fur. With a soft growl, she pulled her way through, reaching the other side where peaty grass greeted them. Flicking her tail, she followed Poppyclaw down to the thunderpath; colorful monsters with shiny hides and brightly glowing eyes raced across it, following the path like a bee going back to the hive.

"Do we have to cross that?" Icepaw gasped, her eyes wide.

"Yes." Poppyclaw meowed, "There should be a lull in the monsters crossing. When we get that break we can run to the other side safely."

"Even me?" Icepaw meowed, uncertain of how she could with monsters that moved so fast.

"Of course. Just listen to me and you will be fine." he grumbled, leading the way down the hill.

The stark white she-cat nodded, following his lead on unsteady paws. They had paused long enough to catch their breath, but now they had to hurry. The half moon won't last forever and it was going to take everything they had to make it in time.

The distant roar of the monsters grew louder and louder as they bounded towards it, slowing a tail length away from it to watch the monsters rush past in a blur. Poppyclaw was silent as he watched the monsters. At last, there was a lull in the monster's path. The thunderpath was empty and they raced across as one.

Icepaw's heart was pounding, her lungs burning with the need for air, and her nose scrunched up in disgust from the acrid scents of the thunderpath and monsters. She nearly ran into the dark ginger tom, but they were luckily alive as a monster roared past. It kicked up a blustering wind and left behind choking fumes that burned her throat.

With a cough, Icepaw peered ahead to Highstones, only to see two shapes of cats. A thick furred and slender cat who was bathed in the silvery light of the half moon. Beside them a long furred cat who had tabby stripes arching all over their body. They stepped confidentially towards them, pale green and amber eyes glowing slightly in the moonlight.

"Poppyclaw, Icepaw, it is a pleasure to see you here." one of them meowed, their mew familiar.

"Hawk," Poppyclaw meowed, sounding relieved, "I thought they had killed you."

"They haven't." Hawk mewed, although Icepaw could tell she was more battered than before. Her flanks were scored with ugly scars and missing tufts of fur here and there. Clearly, living among FearClan was far different than she could ever fathom.

"Are you escaping them? With that... cat?" Poppyclaw looked over the amber eyed she-cat who was silent and observing.

The brown tabby shook her head. "I can't. I have things to do among FearClan still. Lion is only accompanying me here. We want to know what caused BushClan to begin. If any cat could know, it has to be you."

"What is she meowing about?" Icepaw asked, curious.

"I have told you all I know." Pppyclaw growled stubbornly. "There is no reason to open old wounds like that."

"I want to know what you meant by how love always leads to trouble and how this is all an over extended lovers spat." Hawk pressed, desperation filling her. "Please, I just want to know."

"Then ask StarClan." Poppyclaw meowed, "Touch Moonestone with your nose and share tongues with them. Bushstar knows as well as I do. Now, I have medicine cat business to attend to."

"I'll come with you then." she offered, following the tom as he padded towards the yawning mouth of the tunnel. "I'll ask StarClan and I'll find the answers needed to bring peace."

"As long as cats have fangs and claws, peace will never last forever." the dark ginger tom murmured, looking past her. "Icepaw, come. Your first step into medicine cat-hood is just beginning."

She dipped her head and scurried after him. Close behind Icepaw, Hawk was following while promising the strange cat, Lion, that she would return soon enough. Following her whiskers, she followed the tunnel walls after her mentors scent. It was comforting with the still and stuffy air.

When the tunnel grew smaller, she had to press on. Hawk murmuring that it was alright as they pushed on and on until the tunnel opened up into a massive cave. A strange stone lay ahead of them, the half moon shining brightly upon it like a piece of the moon was trapped inside it. Or, perhaps, it was trapped starlight fighting to be freed.

"Welcome to Moonstone." Poppyclaw meowed, "I have a few things to do before we get started tonight."

Icepaw flicked her ears in surprise. "Is it a ceremony?" She had heard, from her mother, that even medicine cats had their own ceremony. Although, she had never heard of what it was either.

Poppyclaw nodded, "Yes, but Hawk was my previous apprentice, thus I must end our time as mentor and apprentice. Step forward Hawk." The brown tabby stepped forward, her pale green eyes almost masked by the bright light. "Do you promise to uphold the medicine cat code?"

Hawk nodded. "I do."

"Then, before StarClan's watchful eyes, Hawk I give you your full medicine cat name. From this night forward, you shall be known as Hawksight. The visions brought you here and I wish for them to continue guiding you always."

Hawk-no, Hawk_sight_-stepped back while dipping her head respectfully. Icepaw watched with surprise, it was far too early for Hawksight to be given her full medicine cat name, but then again perhaps Poppyclaw had his reasons. He had to, right?

"Icepaw, now you may step forward." The medicine cat meowed. The white she-cat obeyed, stepping up before the dark ginger tom who continued. "StarClan, I ask you to look down upon this apprentice. She had began her life to trod the path of a warrior, but now she is to tread our secretive path. Please approve of this choice of destiny change. Icepaw, to become my apprentice, you must share your dreams with StarClan. Touch your nose to the Moonstone. All three of us will dream now. If you have a vision, you are welcomed by StarClan."

With those words, Poppyclaw turned, crouching by the massive silvery-glittering stone and gently tapped his nose against it. Hawksight, on Icepaw's other side, already began to familiar movements. Nervous, she was alone among the deep breathing cats. Crouching onto the cold stone, she touched her nose to the Moonstone. Instantly, she felt as though she was being gripped on by icy eagle talons.

Flinching, she felt the cave's floor sway beneath her, merging into something new and different. Slowly, she opened her eyes, the familiar reddish-brown and bushy tailed tom was before her like all those moons ago. Awe overcame her as she looked him over. Starlight frosted his pelt and paws, glittering in his eyes.

"Welcome to StarClan, young one." Bushstar meowed, taking a confident stride forward. "I see that you have found your path."

"You said to trust Nightstar." Icepaw murmured.

"I know and you have done well doing so. Now, allow me to enlighten you. Questions have come, so I will provide you an answer." He whispered to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Love is a dangerous thing, medicine cats are to not have kits or mates. They must focus solely on their Clan. The reason why is a tale from the clans who once lived here, however the reason now is because of the darkness from within."

"Darkness?" Icepaw echoed.

The tom nodded, "I was foolish, I admit that. I cannot explain everything, there is not enough time for that, but I can give you one lesson. There is a reason cats outside of clans have more than one mate, just as there is a reason within the clans to never have a mate outside of their borders. Let alone taking one when destiny is calling you. Should you choose to ignore it, you will only become more lost. Your destiny is a path you must swear to follow until your death. Do not loose faith or mistakes can happen and like an infection it will come back to end a life."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Two more chapters and this part of the story will be over.

The sequel will be coming as well as a prequel, I'm not sure which will come first.

Which would you readers prefer?

-_**NightSky**_


	34. Chapter 32: Harsh Lessons of Life

**Chapter 32: FearClan Medicine Cat**

* * *

That night had changed everything. Hawksight knew that from the bottom of her heart. Even as her memories flitted back to the dark ginger she-cat she spoke to. Their yellow eyes sharp and cold as they spoke of a dark history. Bushstar didn't greet her, but a cat who once known him. One who meowed the secrets of the past.

"Who are you?" Hawksight had asked, eyes wide.

The she-cat let out a haughty laugh, "Really, no one speaks of me anymore? I am Finch, Mother of Lion. A broken and twisted heart that learned to forgive at the last moment."

"Did you know Poppyclaw?" she asked, excitement bubbling out and unable to hold it back.

"In a way, I do. You see, they stole my home. I promised Lion I would get our home back." her eyes darkened. "I got blinded by hate, I brought her home, but at the cost of joining those heartless rogues. Those flea-bitten crowfood-eaters had me killed when I told them the truth. A truth that Lion does not even know."

"Poppyclaw had said that love is dangerous, is that what this truth is?" Hawksight pressed, knowing they had little time.

Finch's eyes became dark as she shook her head. "Sweetheart, he _watched_ Bushstar create the war. He betrayed my heart and another. All cats know that BloodClan deserves to vanish forever. FearClan would never allow it, neither would Bushstar. That was his _kin,_ his family. Family ties ran deeper than love. Love tainted that. So yes, he is correct and so are you."

"But why is it?"

"It is simple. It can break a cat's spirit, break their concentration to make sound decisions. It's fickle, but beautiful. In the wrong paws, it can create jealousy. Believe me, it can be far more dangerous. I died through jealousy, the same jealousy that my love meant nothing to him. That very jealousy killed me and had caused my daughter pain. Jealousy can taint everything around it."

Hawksight blinked, trying to understand, "Then, why do you keep appearing before me?"

"Do not be jealous of their lack of faith. It's their lack of it that gives them weakness, but they are stronger than you believe. BloodClan is no true clan, but like a tree it can branch over things quite easily. BloodClan has only one belief and that is first born kits are to be leaders. Use this wisely and you can shape an innocent kit to see your faith as a way to save their kin."

.

"Hawk, hurry up." Lion meowed over her shoulder, picking up the mice she had captured along the way back. "We have to make it back before dawn."

Hawksight shook herself out of her thoughts, "Sorry, I'm coming!" She hadn't told her friend of the name change. Then again, it would be best to keep it a secret a while longer.

Lion picked up the pace, they had long since crossed the thunderpath and were well on their way to cross the Twoleg Bridge. Hawksight began to bound after Lion to catch up, it wouldn't be much longer, they both knew it. When the cats woke up, they would be at their throats in a mere moment. Worry began to trickle through the newly made medicine cat.

A cold wind was blowing over them, leafbare was growing stronger and would soon take over what was left of a once grand forest. With a sigh, she padded on a bit slower, looking for prey to try and help bring back something for once. Sadly, she found nothing as she continued to lope on after the reddish-brown she-cat.

The early dawn light was creeping over them as Lion groaned. "I won't be able to get more than a heartbeat of sleep now."

Hawksight frowned, feeling awful. "I'm so sorry." she mewed.

The she-cat ahead of her huffed, "It was my plan, so don't beat yourself over it."

Slowly, she nodded as she continued to follow her sleepy friend. Her eyes downcast as they entered the camp. Lion depositing her catches before heading to the den for some sleep. Hawksight hurried to the den, knowing she had to get some rest as well. She had plenty to do when Heather was awake and squawking orders for her to follow to keep Willow learning safely.

Lion was curled up in her nest, tail tucked tightly around her, when she entered. Carefully, she slipped passed the reddish-brown rogue and laid down carefully among her nest. Sleep began to tug at her as her eyes slowly closed and whisked her away.

. . .

The next moment Hawksight opened her eyes, it was to Heather yowling a summons in the late morning. With a groan, she stretched her limbs, Lion following suit sleepily. They washed their faces quickly before padding out to see what in the world their rogue leader wanted.

Hawksight blinked, spotting Timber and Pounce sitting close to one another with eager eyes. The kits were around Dusk, who hushed them sternly to keep quiet. Reed, Berry, and Moth were closer to Heather, who sat proudly on top of the gnarled root. Just below her, Shadow sat impatiently.

"Cedar's kits, it is time." Heather meowed, "She may be gone but we are all her kits in many ways. As such, I have chosen several cats who are to go on a journey into Twoleg Place."

The dark brown tabby looked to Lion, who only stared owl-eyed at Heather. Dread was in her gaze as they awaited for who would be chosen. Cats already began murmuring to one another excitedly.

"To win against BushClan, we will need help. I know it has been some time, but I hope many of you remember the days of being fragments." Gasps sounded all around her and she nodded, "Yes, I am seeking help of other fragments. We may have left them for some time, but it is time to return to them."

Hawksight blinked in confusion, "What are fragments? Does this mean something to you?"

Lion narrowed her eyes, "Horrible cats. That's all you have to know."

"I summon these cats, the only ones we can afford to send," Heather announced, "Moth, Berry, and Lion will go to bring the fragments to us. Pounce, Reed, and Timber will remain to protect and provide for the rest of us."

Cold dread filtered through Hawksight, just how could she escape for the half moon meetings now? She looked to Lion who held a resigned expression. She followed her lead, knowing that plans had changed instantly.

"Take care of the kits." Lion mewed softly, "Whatever you do, don't let Willow die."

Slowly, the dark brown tabby nodded, "I promise." _But how can I keep it without herbs to care for him?_

"Twoleg Place Patrol, come to me now so you know when you are leaving." Heather commanded.

With a nod, Lion padded forward, leaving Hawksight all alone. She could only watch before turning away. The meeting was over and now none of them could say if the chosen cats would ever return.

. . _. **-Lion-** ._ . .

Lion stopped before the creamy brown rogue leader, her honey-colored eyes cold as the three she named approached. Shadow was close beside the leader with a suspicious stare on them. She held her ground, controlling herself to not snap so soon.

"When the clearing is blanketed in snow," Heather meowed, "That is when you will leave."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Berry asked, her pale yellow eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"You'll manage. After all, now I can see just how much prey Hawk can bring back on her own." Heather shot the reddish-brown she-cat a knowing look that made her shoulder fur rise.

_You knew that she wasn't catching anything!_ She hissed inwardly as the rogue leader coolly looked over to Moth who had began to meow a question, "How long should we search?"

"An excellent question." Heather purred warmly. _Lies! A better question is how are we not going to starve in the Twoleg Place!_ Lion exclaimed in her thoughts scathingly, however the creamy brown she-cat continued. "I give you until Newleaf to find them. Find them before then and I will be pleased. Don't find them, don't bother coming back. Simple, really."

Moth dipped his head. "We will not fail you."

_Fox-dung!_ Lion mentally accused. _This is a mission destined to fail, you dumb hairball! Can't you see that?_

However, the cream tabby nodded. "We will provide the best we can before then and search to the ends of the world to find BloodClan Fragments."

Heather's honey gaze slid onto Lion expectantly. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she meowed. "I only have one question, what will we do for food and water along the trip there?"

"I'm sure you will find some." Heather meowed silkily, "Now, go on. You have plenty of time to teach that wretched cat how to hunt properly, Lion."

The reddish-brown she-cat lashed her tail, fury bubbling from deep within her. Yet, she stiffly dipped her head and whipped around. Agitation made her muscles stiff with each step. This was doomed to fail in her eyes, not only would they potentially never come back, Hawk could be in serious trouble while she is gone.

* * *

**Author Note:**

That's right, I switched POV's at the end of the chapter.  
We have one last one and then it's done and the next story will begin.

So, we will see just which story will be the first to be written and if the sequel will bring this story to a comfortable end.

-_**Nightsky**_


	35. Epilogue: The Hidden Star

**Epilogue: Whispers in the Willows**

* * *

Crickets chirped as the sun began to set, the cold chill of the night slowly blanketing over them to bring silence. A cold wind rattled the trees and reeds. Bushes clashed, leaves falling and landing in soft rustles among the grass and dusty ground. Slow and long purrs echoed around the den, merging with it were the softer purrs of his siblings.

He huddled into the warmth of his litter-mates and closed his eyes. Willing for sleep to take over. However, worries plagued him. So, he began to think back to his first moon of life. Trying to remember, hoping it would bring him to sleep. Relaxing his limbs, he focused on his personal story.

Anything to keep his anxieties at bay long enough to sleep. Relaxing, his mind wandered the familiar path of his thoughts. His internal monologue had begun to help him all asleep.

. . .

_Mother was a strange thing. She loved us, but she had a strange look in her eyes. I always stared back, curious and wondering, but when asked she said it was nothing._

_One night a scary storm was happening and mother came back covered in red. I didn't understand why. I wanted to know who had done this to her and why. I overheard everything. So, why was this cat trying to help her even though she caused it? I didn't think I could ever understand._

_Now, I do. My mother, Cedar, is gone. I only known her for a moon of my life. However, in our loss I came to find a new mother of my own. Dusk, she is my father's sister. She takes good care of us, but slowly we are growing distant. That strange creamy brown she-cat keeps me in the den and talking for moons and moons._

_I learned her name is Heather and she speaks of my mother as though she should be revered. I don't know how though. She's gone. Shouldn't we let her rest? I didn't understand much of what was happening, which led me to Hawk, my father's other sister. She is kind and wise._

_However, Shadow doesn't like it when I'm with her. He becomes so mean and scary. When he talks about her, he says nasty things. Things I don't want to think about or repeat. Heather gets frustrated and yells at me, sometimes she will hit me. Shadow lets it happen and Dusk tries to comfort me._

_If I ask about the cat Hawk is with, they tell me she is no one I should associate with. What do I do? I feel alone, even among my siblings. They get to play and practice hunting. I just get lecture after lecture. Did I do something wrong? Why can't I play? Why can't I just be like my siblings?_

. . .

"Willow, it's time for training again." Heather snarled.

The silver and white tabby looked up, bleary eyed with sleep. He had been lost in his thoughts most of the night, unaware that he had fallen asleep. Slowly he stretched, the dawn light peering into the den. Dusk was sound asleep, leaving him to get up alone.

"Hurry up!" She hissed.

He shot her a glare and snapped sarcastically, "I'm sorry, I was born two moons ago, but please rush me like I have been alive half your age!"

Anger blazed in those honey-colored eyes. "You will rise when I say so."

Willow got out of his nest, "If my mother was still alive, would you still be talking to me like that?" Silence met him, he watched her expression turn to shock. "Then act like she is still here."

Maybe, it wouldn't be that hard for him to be a leader. Especially if he could emotionally control the she-cat who dared to push him this hard. If she was going to be cruel and mean to him, he was going to do the same back! Lashing his tail, he stalked past her and meowed loudly, "You woke me up, let's get it over with you mouse-brain."

Meekly, Heather mewed, "Right... coming."

Willow pushed his way out, his eyes falling on Hawk who was cleaning her fur while the cats of FearClan milled around so early. Pale green eyes locked with his own, amusement flashing from within them. He nodded to her slightly as he took his place to listen.

Hawk had told him to treat her as he was treated. An advice he followed closely to keep up with her demands. If it can slow her down enough for him to follow her teachings, it was worth bringing up old wounds. Especially since he did no ask to be the next leader in training. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he listened to the subdued she-cat.

Her teachings a blur, but with Hawk's help he wouldn't have to worry. At least, if he is able to keep her as his advisor for as long as he can. His eyes brighter now as he realized that as soon as Heather was gone, his reign would begin and he would be able to keep Hawk as his advisor.

_One day, I will be free enough to change my fate. Until then, I'll just do everything I can to make it easier for myself. That's what I have to do, right mother?_

* * *

**Author Note:**

A Lost Star has ended. . . for now. :)

I plan to continue it in a sequel story as well as flesh it out better with a prequel story.

I just have to decide which one to do first.

_**-NightSky**_


End file.
